


I Fell For You Anyway

by mehna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, Bickering, But Alec Loves Him Anyway, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Clary Is A Genius, Clary Is the Captain of The Malec Ship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Izzy Will Join Later, Light Angst, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood Friendship, M/M, Magnus Bane is a Little Shit, Mentions of Cancer, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV Alec Lightwood, Past Abuse, Road Trips, Sexual Tension, So Married, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 62,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehna/pseuds/mehna
Summary: Alec has been given the task of choosing a husband for his sister after she goes through a bad break-up and decides she wants to accept her parents' offer of an arranged marriage, only he ends up falling for him instead.(AU of a Bollywood film)





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!  
> So I watched this film ages ago called 'Mere Brother Ki Dulhan' and I though a couple of days ago that it could make a good Malec story so here it is!  
> Bear in mind that sometimes Indian films go a bit on the dramatic side and so some of this will probably seem unreasonable and unrealistic but I hope you enjoy it none the less! It's been really fun writing Magnus like this, and I think there'll be two chapters in total and I'll debate with an epilogue of my own depending on how this goes down.  
> Happy reading!  
> <3

Alec loved his siblings to death. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Isabelle, Jace or Max, and everyone who knew him knew that he would always be there for them. So that’s why, on one Friday evening that he was spending with his friend - and by friend, he meant a tinder hook-up, who currently had his hand down Alec’s pants and lips on his neck - he pushed them off him as soon as he received the message from Izzy that read a simple _Jessica Hawkblue._

“I have to go.” Alec declared, trying to catch his breath and zip his pants back up.

Ellis, or was it Elliot? No, maybe Eli? _Fuck._ Alec’s _friend_ , stared at him incredulously in shock and Alec tried to hold back his eye roll.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked, sounding very small and insecure.

“No, my sister has an emergency.” Alec explained a little hastily.

“Oh...okay.”

Alec turned towards the door, but turned around to place one chaste kiss against the man’s lips...he should really make an effort to get the name next time.

“I’m sorry; I wouldn’t leave if it wasn’t an emergency.” Alec apologised sincerely and left before he could get a response, feeling a little nauseous at whatever it was that his sister needed him for.

He dialled number one on his speed dial and she picked up after the second ring.

“Alec!”

“Iz, what’s wrong?” He asked, panic woven in his voice.

“...I broke up with Meliorn.”

“Again?” Alec blurted out without thinking, and then proceeded to inwardly slap himself at his lack of sympathy for his sister’s recent break up – even if this was the fourth one in the past 6 months.

“It’s for real this time, I swear!” Izzy exclaimed. “I found him in our bed...with another girl.” She added a little gingerly.

“What?” A few heads on the street turned to look at him with an angry glare and he smiled back sheepishly, focusing back on his conversation. “I’m gonna kill the bastard.” He said through gritted teeth.

“I probably wouldn’t be as pissed if it wasn’t Kaelie” She said in a whisper.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Alec fumed as he saw red.

Isabelle had always been a beautiful woman, one who carried herself with grace and elegance and Alec had no idea how she did it in her ridiculously high stilettos that could kill someone. He knows his sister can handle herself, better than most, so that’s not what makes him snap. It’s the fact that one of the only female friends she has – well, _had -_ went behind her and slept with her - scumbag - boyfriend.

“I swear to God I’m gonna kill them.”

“Alec-”

“Wait! Have you already done it?”

“Alec!” She interrupted a little more angrily this time.

“Sorry.” He apologised a little sheepishly. “What did you do? Please don’t say nothing.”

“...I may have accidentally set his apartment on fire.”

“Izzy!” Alec gasped.

“It was an accident!” She defended herself.

“I really want to reprimand your appalling cooking skills, or lack thereof, right now, but in this case I’m happy that you managed to start a fire.”

“You’re an asshole, Alec. My cooking skills aren’t that bad. And for your information, the fire didn’t start with food...I smashed his new TV on the floor and it just erupted in flames.”

Alec wanted to laugh, he really did. He loved Isabelle, and she was a force to be reckoned with when angry. But all that came through was his obvious concern.

“You didn’t get hurt though, right? By the fire I mean?”

“I chipped a nail, but that’s about it.”

Alec released a sigh of relief and momentarily closed his eyes, taking in all the information.

“He was always a terrible person, Iz, and he never deserved even a second of your love. I’m still sorry though, I know how you felt about him. And I’m sorry about Kaelie.”

“I don’t really know who to be angrier with to be honest.” She confessed.

“I promise, when you come to New York, we will have all the junk food and you can sit me through any shitty chick flick and I’ll pretend to love it and we can trash talk about him and Kaelie with Jace and Max. Okay?”

“Okay.” Alec could hear the smile in her voice and allowed his own to form on his lips. “What were you doing anyway?” She asked, and Alec couldn’t tell if it was because she was genuinely curious or if she wanted a change of subject, but he didn’t dwell on it too long.

“I was with a friend.” Alec answered and mentally high fived himself for not stuttering.

“A friend? What’s their name?”

“Elton?”

“That was a question.”

“No...”

“Alec...”

“He was some guy on Tinder, and I’m pretty sure his name wasn’t Elton, but it began with ‘e’.” Alec gave up denying it. There was no point when up against Isabelle Lightwood.

“I’m sorry I interrupted, but seriously, Tinder?”

“You’re the one that downloaded it on my phone!” Alec retorted with a flailing arm gesture even though she wasn’t there to see it.

“Hmm...are you gonna go and see Mom and Dad soon?”

Alec gladly accepted the change of conversation.

“Yeah, Sunday for lunch. Why?” Alec asked as he turned onto his street and fumbled in his pockets for his keys.

“I’m gonna agree.” She answered and Alec dropped his keys to the floor with a clinking sound, his mouth not far behind.

“Isabelle-”

“No, Alec, I’m gonna do this. I’ve had it with stupid flings that aren’t going anywhere and I’m tired of it all. I just want to get to the next part of my life and they’ve been talking about it for years, I’m ready to accept.”

“But-”

“I’m getting married, Alec.”

***

After three hours of counterproductive arguing and Alec trying to talk some sense into his clearly hurting sister, he had agreed to talk to his parents about it only because he loved her and he could never say no to her, even when her decisions were unbelievably stupid and he knew he’d have to get her out of them in the end.

“You know, Alec, I’ve always thought your generation were difficult to follow, and this proves my point exactly.” Robert huffed as took a sip of his coffee.

“Robert.” Maryse called out in warning.   

“No, Maryse. We have been telling her for years, and she goes around with all these worthless men and now she suddenly agrees, but only if Alec chooses, because she claims Alec knows her better. We are her parents! We know her better!”

Alec flinched a little at the raised voice but regained his composure. He had to do this for Izzy. She had trusted him to approve of their choices and he wasn’t going to let her down, no matter how ridiculous he thought this whole thing was for the 21st century.

“It’s okay, Robert.” Maryse said calmly and placed a hand on his forearm.  “We can start by visiting some possible suitors tomorrow and Alec, you will join us.”

“Of course.”  Alec agreed, and Robert scowled but seemed to accept the situation too as he continued with his lunch.

Robert and Maryse were very, _very_ wealthy. The ‘we own buildings and businesses all over the world’ wealthy. They didn’t let that stop them from being there for their children, however, and their strict but loving parenting was something Alec was always appreciative of.

When he had come out to them at the age of 17, they were beyond accepting, and even more so when he decided he wanted to travel for two years before he settled in their company, preparing for taking over one day.

They had been more than willing when Izzy decided that she didn’t want to stay in the company and instead wanted to pursue a career in modelling and fashion. At the age of 24, she had been on the front cover of many fashion magazines and now was in the process of releasing her first ever clothing line.  

Jace...was a different story. They were always going to accept whatever he did. Not because they didn’t care, they loved Jace to distraction, just like they loved Alec, Isabelle and Max. They just had a soft spot for him after his parent’s violent murder when he was 6. He had taken business alongside Alec and was going to be there with him when Alec took over the company that his parent’s had built. He just refused to settle down, ever, and Robert and Maryse didn’t chastise him for that like they did with Isabelle and Alec.

But out of the three of them, he never thought Isabelle would be the one agree to let them find someone for her. If anything, he thought he’d be the one to cave, but no, Izzy took him by complete surprise on that one.

And so he prepared himself for the endless list of men that were sons of business associates and partners that he would be meeting over the next week or two, because he was to pick the perfect husband for his sister.

He would never forgive himself if she ended up unhappy.

***

Alec took a tentative bite of the weird looking hors d'oeuvres that were offered to him and tried not to visibly heave or gag.

“Our son, Connor made them.” Mrs Mason beamed.

Alec put a definite cross next to Connor’s name.

He was almost as bad as Izzy when it came to cooking and that was saying something. Having two of them under the same roof was bound to result in no roof at all.

“So what do you say?” Maryse asked as they drove away from the Mason’s house.

“No way.” Alec scoffed, throwing about 8 mints into his mouth to wash out the taste of whatever that disgusting food was.

It was their first stop for the day, and they had another 5 to go. Alec wondered if this could be called real life Tinder with this sudden power he had. He was swiping left and right over all profiles and narrowed it down to about 18 or so people who he deemed at least worthy of stepping within 10 feet of Isabelle. He was over protective, sue him.

Hopefully one of the remaining suitors would be a fit, otherwise Alec would fear for his life. Izzy had made it exceptionally clear how she would shave off his hair - though she didn’t specify which body part - if he didn’t find someone.

It was Alec’s 18th birthday when his parents had first mentioned that they wanted to introduce him to possible partners that would help their business, and Alec had instantly refused. Granted, he was in India at the time and couldn’t exactly have that sort of conversation over Skype, but he was in no way prepared to get married no matter where in the world he was.

Isabelle got the same talk when she turned 18, and just like Alec, she refused, though hers included a lot more shouting and a spontaneous week trip to London just to avoid talking to their parents. Alec tried his best to console her as she was absolutely appalled at the idea, as was he to be fair, but she eventually met Meliorn and they started their on and off relationship which made her forget all about their parent’s proposal and so Alec was happy for her while it lasted.

Now, she’d decided to dive in head first and it was his job to find the perfect man. Luckily, their parents weren’t that terrible that they’d pick people who would definitely be no match for Izzy, so there was that at least. But still, an arranged-ish marriage? Seemed a bit old fashioned, right?

“Did you see how bored he looked?” Alec asked Maryse and Robert as they drove away from the third house for that day.

“I’m saying no to him. I will not have someone who won’t appreciate Isabelle as my son in law.” Maryse said grimly.

“Isn’t this wrong?” Alec blurted out before he could bite back his comment.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, she’s only 24, she’s still got loads of time and she doesn’t have to get married now. And I feel like what we’re doing is wrong, crossing off men from a list.” Alec explained and avoided eye contact with his parents.

“Alec, she’s an adult and she’s old enough to make her own decisions. If she wants us to introduce her to some people, there’s nothing wrong with that. And she’ll get the final say; of course, we’re not going to force her into this. They can go out and get to know each other before they tie the knot.” Maryse clarified with a tight smile. “Now, let’s go and meet Mr Verlac’s son.”

***

By the end of the day, Alec was completely exhausted. His whole Monday was gone within the blink of an eye yet it felt like an eternity of analyzing potential partners and eating sickening food. Seriously, how hard was it to learn how to make a decent meal these days?

The shrill ring of his phone bought him out of his thoughts and he answered without checking the ID, too tired to even bother looking.

“Hey bro.”

“Jace, hey.” Alec greeted his recluse brother.

“How was your day, hmm?” There was a teasing edge to his tone and Alec wanted to scowl at him, but that was impractical as there were a couple of miles between them currently so he settled for the mature option of cursing at his younger brother.

“Fuck you Jace, you try doing this. It’s like fucking grocery shopping for people. Wait, that sounded so weird. Point is, it’s weird, like super weird. I don’t like it.”

“Even if you get to bunk of work and check out dudes all day long?”

Alec scoffed. “They’re straight, man, and I don’t want to have those kinds of images in my head when one of them could possibly become my brother in law. Can you imagine that? Gross.”

“Well did you find anyone?”

“Nope.” Alec popped the ‘p’ and rolled over to squish his face in the pillow. “I’m hoping we don’t find anyone so Iz can come to her stupid senses and realise how stupid this is. It’s stupid right? Yeah, it’s totally stupid. I don’t need you to tell me it’s stupid, it definitely is stupid.”

“Okay, first of all, stop saying stupid, you sound stupid. Second, this is her choice, and as much as I am against holy matrimony and all, I’m not gonna try and talk her out of it. If this is what she wants, then it’s what she wants. You just have to accept that bro.”

“I know, but she’s gonna regret it, right? What if the guys a total asshole and doesn’t treat her right? What if she decides last minute that she doesn’t want to get married?”

“Then we save her from it like the big brother’s that we are.” Jace answered without hesitation. “We’re not gonna let anything bad happen to her Alec, and we’re her brothers, so we’ll stick by whatever decision she makes.”

“Even if it’s stupid?”

“Even if it’s stupid.”

“Stupid is such a stupid word.”

“I sometimes wonder how you’re the older brother, honestly, I’m surrounded by children.” Jace huffed but there was amusement in his tone.

“How was work? Did you get the guest list for the charity event this weekend?” Alec asked, in need of a change of subject.

Alec had organised an event at the local hospital where they had treated Max when he was diagnosed with leukemia at the age of 6. Luckily, after a stem cell transplant that Alec donated, he had been in remission ever since and had no symptoms of the disease, much to their family’s joy. Alec still felt like he should be there for the families that weren’t as lucky so he is a loyal patron of the hospital’s charity and organises events every couple of months to keep it going.

“Yeah, I got Aline to send them out today and also got the caterers booked. Don’t worry man, it will be fine. You just find this perfect man for Iz.”

Alec groaned. “You’re a dick. But thanks.”

“Anytime.” Jace chuckled.

They talked a bit more about work and their plans for when Izzy would return to New York from London where she was currently until Alec couldn’t stop yawning every five seconds, and so they hung up and Alec fell into a peaceful slumber, ready for the next day of groom hunting.

***

The next day was just as boring, and Alec wondered if this was actually a dead end. Maybe he was being too picky, but he couldn’t hold it against himself. He was just very reluctant to introduce Isabelle to someone in this context. They were at the final house for the day and Alec just wanted to go home and sleep it all off. This was so much more stressful than he thought it’d be.

“Tommy works in fashion.” Mrs Mayhew stated with a smile and Alec’s head shot up at that.

“So does our Isabelle. She’s working on releasing her new clothing line.” Maryse beamed and even Alec couldn’t hold back the proud smile on his face.

“That’s awesome. I like to knit and sew my own designs; I could make you something if you want.” Tommy said facing Alec and Alec stared at him with wide eyes.

“Me?”

“Yeah, what’s your size?”

“Small.” Alec replied without thinking.

“Small?” Tommy repeated with his head cocked to the side and a little glance to Alec’s lap that Alec almost missed.

“No, uh, I meant-uh” Alec spluttered with a little blush.

“Straight?”

“Excuse me?” Alec was completely red now.

“The leg, I mean.” Tommy corrected with a smirk and Alec was crossing this guy’s name off for sure.

“So where do you work, Tommy?” Maryse asked, trying to divert the attention and Alec appreciated it very much.

He kept his interactions to a minimum after that and they left half an hour later, much to Alec’s delight.

“So, I’m guessing no?” Robert asked from the front seat.

“Nope. Definite no. That was so uncomfortable.” Alec shivered in his seat, but perked up when the sound of his mother’s phone rang, and he listened to her side of the conversation.

“Maryse Lightwood...Really? That’s wonderful! Yes...okay, we’ll be there in about 15 minutes.”

“Who was that?” Alec inquired after she hung up.

“That was an old friend of mine; he said his son had agreed to meet us in the end. Robert, drive to Luke’s please.”

“Luke?”

“Yeah, Luke Garroway, he was a friend of mine from University and is the CEO of Downworld Enterprises.” Maryse explained and Alec sat back in his seat.

Okay, one more stop and then he could go home. Shouldn’t be too bad right?

***

“Hi, Alec, it’s lovely to meet you. I’m Luke, this is my wife Jocelyn and that’s my daughter, Clary.” Luke greeted and Alec shook his hand.

“And you.” Alec smiled and took a seat.

“Maryse, Robert, it’s been such a long time!” Jocelyn beamed and hugged them both.

They seemed really close. Why had Alec never met them before?

“Hey, so, uh, what’s your sister like?” Clary whispered as the parent’s mingled and Alec turned to face her.

She was pretty, beautiful green eyes and red hair that cascaded down her back in loose curls. There was a fire that burnt in her gaze and Alec had a feeling that she and Isabelle would get along, which was weird considering he just met her all but a minute ago.

“Uh, Izzy’s great. And your brother?” Alec replied a little sheepishly.

“He’s amazing, and if your sister hurts him, be sure that you’ll regret it.”

“Duly noted. Likewise.” Alec stated firmly.

He loved a good protective sibling, made him feel less clingy and he had a feeling that he’d like Clary once he got to know her better.

He was bought out of his thoughts by Luke’s stern but kind voice. “Ah, here he is.”

Alec barely had a chance to look up before a tray was presented in front of him with glasses of water. He accepted one and looked up to thank the man only to freeze with his mouth agape.

_Fuck._

_Shit._

_Holy fucking shit._

Alec’s hand trembled and before he could comprehend what was happening, the glass slipped from his hand and fell with a clank, wetting his jeans in the process.

“Shit. Uh-”

“Alec!” Maryse exclaimed in shock.

“Sorry, I-didn’t...sorry.” Alec ducked his head to avoid embarrassing himself further, and avoid the curious but amused golden and green eyes.

“Magnus, why don’t you show Alec to a bathroom, Clary, could you clear that glass up?” Jocelyn spoke up and both Magnus and Clary nodded, and then Alec was being led up the stairs by Magnus, who was holding his hand.

_Holy shit._

Once they reached the bathroom, Alec turned to face Magnus and regained his ability to speak, with a tinge of anger.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Me?” Magnus narrowed his eyes and threw his arms in the air in exasperation. “What the hell are _you_ doing here?”

**8 years ago...**

Alec boarded the tour bus that would drive him to the Taj Mahal and took a seat next to Lydia, his best friend.

He was 7 months into his travelling trip and was currently in Agra, India. He had spent the last two weeks in Goa and arrived in Agra yesterday. The bus was filled with some of his school friends as well as other young tourists and the drive began.

Alec was beyond excited. This was one place that was very high on his list of places he wanted to see, and to actually be here, it was absolutely breathtaking.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back to the headrest, breathing in everything that he could. The smell was slightly damp from the rainfall that occurred in the night, but the sun was shining brightly and casting shadows over his face as it shone through the leaves in the trees that they passed.

About 15 minutes went by and Alec opened his eyes again, accepting the soda that Lydia held out to him. It was cold to the touch and sent a lovely shiver through Alec’s body. As much as he loved venturing out of his comfort zone, he hated the heat. Winter was his element, cold days and snow falling was the best environment for him. But seeing a wonder of the world definitely could be prioritized over his hate of squelching, horrid weather.

He was so absorbed in his drink that he didn’t notice that the bus had stopped until Lydia spoke up.

“Huh, looks like the bus ahead of us broke down.”

Before Alec could respond, the door to the bus opened and in stepped 7 people, but Alec could only focus on one.

He had distinct Asian features and caramel skin that was glistening with small beads of sweat. There was a loose, burgundy silk tunic covering his torso that had a plunging neckline revealing his chiselled abs and muscular chest. Layers of chains surrounded his neck that fell onto his upper body, and Alec couldn’t help but think of what the sensation of cool metal must be like on heated skin. His long legs were covered in a pair of ripped jeans and his feet in loafers. If that wasn’t enough to attract Alec’s attention, his jet black hair with a stripe of red pulled back into a mini bun, kohl and glitter lined eyes and multiple earrings definitely was.

This man certainly knew how to make a statement and Alec admired his bold and confident attitude that radiated off him.

“Sodas?” He spoke up and his voice was like smooth honey, so velvety and relaxing. “Come on guys, we’re all over 18 aren’t we? Now I only have a few beers left so let me see...” He tapped his chin in thought and eyed the strangers in the bus.

Alec turned back to looking out the window and the Taj Mahal was very close now. He picked up his camera and focused it after rolling down the window, absently listening to Magnus as Magnus tossed someone a bottle because they were ‘cute’ and someone else because they were ‘hot’.

And then Lydia nudged him just as he took the shot, he turned and glared at her but saw that everyone in the bus was looking at him, including the man.

“And this last one’s for you,” he said as he threw Alec a beer bottle, “because you’re kinda different.”

Their eyes connected for what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a few second. The man smiled at him and he smiled back in gratitude, and then returned to taking his photo, noticing how people got up to offer their seat to him and his friends.  

“Here.” Alec said as he passed Lydia the beer.

“What? Why?”

“I don’t want it right now.” Alec shrugged and turned back to look at the man who was now sitting up at the front of the bus talking to one of the other people that entered with him.

“You want me to be your wing woman?” Lydia smirked and bumped his shoulder with hers.

“What? No, he’s not my type.”

“Oh, please, he’s definitely your type.”

Alec scoffed and turned his attention back to the road and view, admiring the beautiful scenery before him. 

Once there, he spent a couple of hours touring around the Taj Mahal and learning about its history, taking pictures when he could. It was absolutely breath taking, and the idea of someone building this for the person they loved seemed kinda sweet to Alec.

It was as big as romantic gestures could go really, and Alec hoped that he would be able to be that cheesy with someone he loved that much one day.

He set up his tripod from the cliff he was near where the bus was parked. Everyone was walking around still or getting some food, but Alec had a perfect view of the setting sun over the white marble and he had to take some pictures.

Alec snapped a few shots before some distant shouting caught his attention. The voice sounded very familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. He turned around to see a man crawl out of the bus and behind him, the other man who gave him a beer earlier, and he looked royally pissed.

He was pushing the other man and shouting at him and Alec watched with wide eyes.

_“You fucking asshole! How dare you touch me?”_

_“Just because I smiled at you doesn’t mean I’m gonna sleep with you! Dickhead!”_

And Alec jumped into action as he saw the other guy roll on the floor. He wrapped his arms around beer guys’ waist and pulled him back as the latter kicked his legs in the air, screaming and shouting colourful curses.

“Let go of me!” He hissed and Alec pulled away instantly, holding his hands up in surrender.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked cautiously.

“Fine.” The man snapped and stormed off.

About half an hour later, Alec found him perched on a rock that looked over the Taj Mahal. The sun was almost completely set now and it threw a lovely glow of orange and yellow over the scenery, and Alec couldn’t help but notice how the man’s skin seemed to glow under the light. He lifted his camera and snapped a picture, unable to hold himself back at the beautiful sight in front of him.

He cautiously walked over and sat himself at a reasonable distance from the man, holding out one of the two glasses that he picked up from some stall as a peace offering.

The man looked at him with a blank expression and Alec smiled a little nervously, unsure of what the protocol was in a situation like this.

“You think I’m a diva?” The man suddenly blurt out. “Or a tart? A whore? No, you must be thinking I’m a slut.”

Alec wanted to say something, but the man didn’t let him.

“You know what the problem is? I’m too friendly. I smile and wink and flirt in a friendly nature, and then everyone assumes that I’m down for anything. They assume I’d sleep with them. This world has enough hate and cruelty between people and I’m just trying to be friendly to everyone else who is stuck here, and yet I’m the one that gets looked down upon for it.”

“There’s always going to be narrow minded people, and they’ll always hate what they can’t be. They’ll always be envious. Everyone else shies away from people, me included. I’m not exactly the most sociable, and they won’t be as open as you. But that doesn’t mean that you’re in the wrong either. You have absolutely every right to be who you want and act how you want, and you’ll just have to accept that some people will look down on that and think that makes you something they can take, but just be stronger, and don’t let it bring down who you are.” Alec was quite impressed that he said all of that and it made sense. Usually, his speeches tend to be a little less eloquent.

The man huffed and turned to look away, before lowering his gaze to his lap in an almost vulnerable way. Alec decided there and then that he didn’t like that look on the man, and he hated any person who bought it out on him.

“Do you think I should change?” He asked a little gingerly.

“Not at all,” Alec answered immediately, “The way you are, is perfect. I don’t even know you but I think that’s your best quality. Your confidence and friendliness is what makes you _you,_ don’t ever lose that. And eventually the rest of the world will see that too, it’ll just take a little time.” Alec held out the glass again and this time the man accepted it, they clinked glasses with a mumbled ‘cheers’ and took a sip, before spitting it back out.

“Yeah, uh, I had no idea what it was. Some guy was selling it at a stall and there was a massive queue for it so I thought it’d be nice. Sorry.” Alec mumbled and ducked his head, but the other man just laughed fondly.

“I’m Magnus.” He smiled a dashing smile that lit up his whole face.

“Alec.”

“Do you want to get a proper drink?” Magnus asked.

“Another time,” Alec replied and stood up, shaking off some dirt from his clothes. Magnus just had someone throw themselves on him and he wasn’t about to be the bigger asshole and take advantage of him. “For sure.” He added so to reassure Magnus that he wasn’t politely declining, just postponing.

Alec smiled one last time and turned to walk away, but stopped and turned around when Magnus called out his name.

He held out his hand and Alec hesitated for a moment before fitting his own into Magnus’, shaking it. It wasn’t a formal handshake; it felt like something so much more.

“Thank you.” Magnus said.

“You’re welcome.” Alec replied before letting go of Magnus’ hand and walking away.

**Now...**

“Will you stop that?” Alec swatted Magnus’ hand away from where he was patting Alec’s crotch with a towel and Magnus pouted. He took the towel himself and began to dab the damp area, but not before looking at Magnus properly.

He was wearing plain, straight cut jeans and some dress shoes with a simple white button down shirt. There was no makeup, no nail polish, no necklaces, rings or earrings and even his hair was free from any products or colours, held back in a little bun.

This was definitely not the Magnus he met.

“You’ve changed. I can’t believe _you_ are agreeing to an arranged marriage.” Alec mused as he fussed about with the towel.

“Listen,” Magnus started and took a seat on the edge of the tub, “with time, everyone changes. I’ve done as many crazy and stupid things I could in life, and everyone let me, no one stopped me. There comes a point when you just need something different. I’m almost 28, single,” there was a flash of sadness across Magnus’ features but it went just as quick as it came, “and I need to settle down. And this doesn’t seem like such a bad option, so why not?”

Alec knew there was something else to the story. Magnus was so unapologetically himself and so perfectly flamboyant, and even though Alec only knew him for a brief amount of time, that was something he just knew Magnus wouldn’t ever let go willingly...clearly he was wrong.

“Besides, an arranged marriage could be a whole new adventure.” Magnus smirked.

“What about finding something real? What about your boyfriends? Or girlfriends?” Alec countered.

“Break ups happen all the time, everyone’s too dumb.” Magnus said with a wave of his hand. “Another reason why this is a good thing. This is a package deal.”

“Package?”

“Yep. A package. Your sister’s good looking, I am correctly beautiful and appropriately sexy...” Magnus framed his face with his hands and looked at Alec expectantly, as if waiting for a confirmation.

“Oh, yeah, of course. Uh huh.”

Magnus seemed happy with that response and flashed a smile before continuing, “She works in the fashion industry, I work in interior design so we both have an eye for beauty and art. My parents already know your parents and they’ll get along perfectly, plus, if she’s your sister, she’s obviously going to be kind and generous and that’s exactly what I need. See, package.” Magnus beamed.

“Magnus.” Alec huffed and shook his head fondly.

“What? Don’t judge me! Your sister has had boyfriends, right?” Magnus placed both hands on his hips.

“Uh...yeah, well she just got out of a relationship.”

“Exactly, and I’m not judging her for doing this, so why are you?” Magnus pressed his index finger to Alec’s chest in accusation, but there was no real malice behind his words or gestures.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“Okay.” Alec nodded in confirmation and Magnus’ flashing smile returned.

“Great. Let’s go back then, otherwise they’ll think something is going on here.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand again and dragged him back downstairs.

“Ah, there they are.” Jocelyn smiled and Luke looked at Alec a little weirdly, looking down at the wet patch and then back up to Alec’s eyes.

“Took you a little while.” He said.

“Uh, yeah, the uh, uhm-it went quite deep.”

Magnus and Clary stifled a laugh and Alec turned bright red, eyes widening in horror at his words. Why did he have to be so stupid?!

“Right, well, we were just going to set the table for dinner. Please, join us.” Luke said as he faced Maryse and Robert.

“That would be wonderful. Thank you.” Maryse smiled and they all went into what Alec presumed was the kitchen, leaving Alec and Magnus in the living room.

It was in that moment, that Alec made a decision. He turned to face Magnus and cleared his throat.

“Magnus?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you marry my sister?”

_Wait._

_That was just a tad too forward, Alec, way to go genius._

“I mean, uh, I don’t think I’ve met someone as open and honest as you, or someone as glittery and as fashionable as you. You’re a little crazy, and different, but there’s something about you, and I don’t think I’m gonna find anyone else. Iz said that she trusts my choice, and I trust you.”

“You do?”

“I do.” Alec gave a single nod to affirm his words.

“I do too.” Magnus smiled and then rolled his eyes with a little chuckle. “It’s supposed to be me and your sister saying the ‘I do’s’, not me and you.” 

“So that’s a yes?” Alec raised an eyebrow.

“That’s a yes.”

***

Alec stared at the blue bubble things forming on the screen and listened to the sound of the call connecting, waiting for Isabelle to answer.

He was in his apartment with Magnus next to him, ready to introduce him to Isabelle. Both parents were ecstatic with the news that Magnus had said yes, Isabelle was happy that Alec found someone, Max was happy to be getting a brother in law, Jace was happy to have Alec back at work and Alec was happy that he could go back to work and not have to worry about Izzy shaving his hair - once again, in an unspecified place.

It was a joyous time for everyone.

“Alec!” Izzy beamed and Alec was greeted with the sight of his baby sister in a sweatshirt and her hair in a messy bun, no makeup either.

“Iz, hey, this is Magnus.” Alec gestured to Magnus who was sat beside him in similar attire. He was wearing a sweatshirt that looked very familiar, in fact, wasn’t that Alec’s? “Are you wearing my sweatshirt?” He raised an eyebrow at Magnus.

“It’s freezing in your apartment, are you some vampire who only likes the cold? It was lying around and you weren’t wearing it.” Magnus retorted with a wave of his hand before turning to Isabelle who was watching the scene with amused eyes. “Isabelle, my dear, it’s lovely to meet you.”

“And you, Magnus, and I apologise for my brother’s stupid heating. He likes the cold, weirdo.” Alec scoffed and got up, rolling his eyes.

“Well I’m glad you two can bond over my hate of hot weather. I’ll leave you be.” Alec walked into the kitchen and began to prepare some dinner for Magnus and himself.

Over the past 24 hours, since Magnus had said yes, he and Alec had been texting to organise a time for Magnus to talk to Isabelle and then their conversation turned to more general things like their job’s and what food’s they like. Alec found that Magnus loved Paella and so he decided to use a recipe he picked up in Spain for tonight.

He could faintly hear some laughing and smiled to himself, this was much better than he expected.

After about 20 minutes, he had the vegetables and chicken cooking along with the rice and was just about to start cleaning up a little but Magnus called out to him.

“Alexander!”

He walked into the living room and raised an eyebrow at Magnus.

“Alec.” He corrected.

“Yeah, so anyway, Alexander, Isabelle wanted to ask you something.”

Alec rolled his eyes but sat down next to Magnus and turned his raised eyebrow to his sister.

“We’re getting married.”

“Yeah, I sort of guessed that Iz, hence me going out and finding someone?” Alec replied with a confused tone.

“No, I mean soon. Like, in a couple of months soon.”

“What!” Alec spluttered. “Iz! You can’t be serious.”

“Excuse me!” Magnus scoffed next to him and Alec turned to him, scowling.

“No, it’s not that. Iz, you’re 24, you’ve got ages. And, like yeah, Magnus is great and all but don’t you want to get to know each other before you jump into this?”

“No.” They both replied at the same time and Alec glanced between them both incredulously.

“Alec, I’m doing this whether you like it or not, and I’d rather you like it because I need you.” Her eyes were slightly pleading now and Alec couldn’t deny her anything, so he sighed heavily and nodded.

“Okay, okay yeah. What do you need?”

“Well I can’t be back in New York for another 3 weeks at the least, but Magnus and I want to do this quick so I was wondering if you’d help Magnus plan it?” She bit her lip and looked a little sheepish and Alec’s eyes widened.

“For real? Iz, I can’t plan a wedding!”

“You’re not! Magnus is! You just have to help!”

“But-”

“Please Alec, I only trust you. Mom and Dad would make such a huge deal out of it and I really don’t want that right now. Please.”

“Iz...”

“Please?”

“Fine...okay.”

“Great! Thank you Alec, I love you.”

“I love you too. But I swear, if I have to do something stupid like pick out colours and all that crap, I will book an appointment with the City Hall and you two can get married there.”

“Don’t worry Isabelle; I’ll make sure dear Alexander here won’t be overworked, for the sake of our wedding.” Magnus smirked and patted Alec’s back.

“And why did you tell him my full name?” Alec glared at his sister as she snickered.

“I didn’t. I only said Alexander Lightwood, not Alexander _Gideon_ Lightwood.”  

“Isabelle!” Alec protested.

Magnus gasped and turned to Alec. “Gideon, huh?”

“Shut up.” Alec scowled at Magnus.

“No need to be so touchy Gideon. Well, I smell some lovely food right now and I’m starving, it was lovely to meet you Isabelle and we shall talk tomorrow. Goodbye, my dear.” Magnus winked at her.

“You too Magnus! Bye!”

Magnus got up to move to the bathroom and Alec briefly wondered how Magnus knew exactly where it was but then remembered that he had walked around the whole apartment when he entered, giving himself a tour, so Alec didn’t really expect anything less.

“Alec?” Izzy got his attention again.

 “Yeah?”

“Thank you. I mean it. I really needed this and I know you’re not exactly on board with the idea but I really appreciate everything you’re doing.”

“I love you Iz, I would do anything. But listen, if you have any second thoughts, at any point, you tell me, okay?”

“Okay, big brother. I love you.”

“I love you too. Now get to bed. It’s way too late there.”

“Shut up, Gideon.”

Alec hung up.

***

“Alexander, this is amazing!” Magnus praised and took another mouthful of the paella.

“Thanks.” Alec replied a little sheepishly.

“Does Isabelle cook this well?”

Alec scoffed. “Nope. Never, and I mean never, accept any food from her. You’ll be throwing up or in a hospital.”

“That bad, huh?”

“That bad.” Alec confirmed with a single nod.

“Right, so, wedding, what day’s are you free?”

“Most weekends are fine but for weekdays I’ll have to talk to Mom and Dad. They need to know that you’ve decided to do it soon and that you’re plan-”

“ _We._ ” Magnus corrected.

“Right, yeah, that we are planning it. I’ll talk to them tomorrow.”

“And what about the rest of the family? I’d love to meet Jace and Max.”

“Yeah, uh...” Alec pondered for a few moments before turning back to Magnus, “There’s this charity Gala thing this weekend and they’ll be there. You could come, if you want, with your parents and Clary.”

“I’d love to! We have to go shopping!”

“What?”

“Shopping, you know. You buy clothes and other items.”

“I know what shopping is, Magnus, but why do we have to go?”

“Because we need outfits, suits.”

“I have a suit.”

“But not a _suit_ suit.”

“What does that even mean? And how do you know what my suits are like?”

“I saw your closet earlier.” Magnus shrugged.

“Maguns!”

“Alexander! Great, now that we’re acquainted, I think tomorrow would be great for shopping.”

“I can’t just go shopping with you whenever you feel like it Magnus,” Alec protested, but Magnus wasn’t listening, he was fumbling with his phone. “Magnus.” Alec called out again. “Magnus!” Just as Alec snapped, Magnus’ phone pinged.

“Ah, perfect. Your mother said it’s okay for you to miss tomorrow and so we can go shopping!”

“Why are you texting my mother?”

“Well she’s gonna be my mother in law soon so why not? And she said that you do need some new suits.”

“I hate you all.” Alec mumbled and shoved his fork back into his bowl, scowling at his food.

“So I’ll stay here today.” Magnus declared with a smile.

“You what now?”

“It’s only fitting, Alexander. We’re going shopping tomorrow, so you can drive me to my place in the morning and I can get a change of clothes and then we can hit the mall.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Well it’s not like you’d listen if I said no.”

“We are going to get along so well, Gideon.” Magnus beamed and Alec scowled at him again.

***

“Magnus! I swear to God if you’re not up in one minute, I will leave and you can forget about shopping!” Alec threatened.

After their dinner, Alec had cleaned up and Magnus had looked through photo albums before they both sat and bickered about things like films and music. Eventually, at one in the morning, Magnus decided he’d like to go to bed and Alec was beyond relieved, feeling exhausted from his long day at work and evening with Magnus. He set up the guest room and lent Magnus some lose clothing and let him be.

It should be weird. They were still strangers to be fair and hadn’t known each other for more than two days, but it felt like they’d known each other for years and Alec didn’t feel that weird about having him stay the night.

That said, he was so close to losing his shit if Magnus refused to get up one more time. It was almost midday and Alec was furious.

“Just five more minutes.” Magnus grumbled and Alec huffed before yanking the sheets away from Magnus. “Hey! Asshole!”

“Don’t ‘asshole’ me! You said you wanted to go shopping, it’s almost midday and you haven’t even showered! The shops won’t stay open all day! Now get your lazy ass up and ready.” Alec scolded and received a lovely string of curses and the middle finger before Magnus finally, _finally,_ got out of bed.

“You’re way too grumpy.” Magnus mumbled.

“Says the man throwing a tantrum because someone forced him to wake up in the _afternoon_!” Alec retorted and crossed his arms over his chest. “There’s a towel and toothbrush in the bathroom, feel free to use whatever you need in there. Do you prefer blueberry or chocolate chips in your pancakes?”

“Chocolate chips.” Magnus grinned.

“Why am I not surprised.” Alec muttered to himself and pushed Magnus into the bathroom before going to the kitchen to make a start on the pancakes.

 

Twenty minutes later, Magnus entered the kitchen wearing his jeans from yesterday and...wait...Alec’s sweater.

“Why does your sweater have so many holes?” He asked as he looked down at it.

“Why are you wearing my sweater?”

“I didn’t want to wear my sweatshirt so I picked this out from your closest.” Magnus answered as if he was answering what colour the sky was.

“I’m not-you can’t just-you know what? Forget it. Now shut up and eat.” Alec slid over the plate of pancakes and a mug of coffee as Magnus sat down on the bar stool.

“Clouds? Hearts?” Magnus frowned looking at the various shapes of pancakes.

“Well you’re the one who decided to act like a child this morning, or should I say afternoon, so I thought it would be fitting.” Alec retorted, taking a sip of his own coffee.

“Why is that one sad? Shouldn’t it be a smiley face?” Magnus asked.

“It should, but right now, I’m not feeling all too smiley.”

“I bet you take your coffee black. Just like your heart.” Magnus narrowed his eyes and dug into his food.

“Hurry up.” Alec scowled, downing his - black - coffee.

***

“How about this one?” Magnus asked holding up a bright red suit.

“No, like the other forty ones, no!” Alec replied in an exasperated tone. “You can’t make me, it’s not like you wear that kind of stuff anymore.” Alec gestured to Magnus outfit which consisted of slim fit jeans, a light blue button down and brown dress shoes. There was a slight flash of hurt in Magnus’ eyes but it dissipated quickly, returning to the usual amusement and teasing.

“Come on, Gideon, I bet you’d look marvellous in a hot pink suit.”

Alec scowled and threw a sweet from his pick ‘n’ mix at Magnus.

In the end, after walking around for almost three hours in over 20 different shops, Magnus found what he deemed the perfect suit for the Gala. It was navy blue with satin lapels; he picked out a red tie and pocket square with a crisp white shirt and dark brown dress shoes with a matching leather belt. Alec would never admit it out loud but it definitely was the best outfit he’d ever bought.

Of course, shopping with Magnus meant indulging in buying more clothes than necessary and Magnus found about 12 different shirts for Alec along with another 6 pant and blazer sets, 3 of them with vests.

For himself, Alec was surprised by the lack of diversity in Magnus’ choice. It was a simple three piece black tuxedo, the only colour being the tie and pocket square which was a light blue. Alec didn’t press on to why Magnus had stopped with his statement clothing, which quite frankly he loved; but again, he wasn’t going to admit that out loud.

“Let’s go get ice cream.” Magnus demanded while they were walking back to the car.

“Are you serious? You just had like all the sweets in the pick ‘n’ mix _and_ we just had dinner. How are you even hungry?” Alec asked incredulously.

Magnus shrugged, grabbed Alec’s hand and dragged him to an ice cream parlour that was decorated like the 50’s with a jukebox in the corner and black and white chequered tiles. They both slid into a red leather booth and Magnus stole the menu before Alec could even protest.

“Are you allergic to anything?” Magnus inquired, not taking his eyes off the various desserts.

“Nuts.” Alec answered which made Magnus smirk.

“Pity.”

Alec didn’t respond to that comment, just scowled...again. It was like the expression was permanently etched onto his face.

About ten minutes later, the waitress bought out a milkshake and a bowl of ice cream.

“Okay,” Magnus rubbed his hands together as if he was getting prepared for some sort of challenge, and really, Alec shouldn’t be that surprised because it was Magnus Bane and with that title, everything you do had to be at least a little crazy. “You’re gonna drink half of that milkshake and I’m gonna eat half of the ice cream, then we’re gonna switch, and see who can get the worst brain freeze.”

“What? Why?”

“Science.” Magnus said with a wave of his hand.

“You’re insane.”

“Insanely sexy.” Magnus winked and took a hold of the bowl of ice cream.

Alec should protest, he really should, but then Magnus was smiling like this was the best idea in the world and really, he loved milk shakes and ice creams so why the heck not?

“3...2...1!” Magnus counted down and immediately dug into his bowl, while Alec slurped down as much Cinnamon Toast Crunch milkshake he could. He must remember to applaud Magnus on his choice, because you couldn’t really do better than Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

About a quarter of the way in, Alec could feel his tongue going numb but he wasn’t about to back down, so he gulped another couple of times before he thought he was about half way. Magnus had finished about 30 seconds before him and was eagerly waiting for Alec to pass on the milkshake, which he did in a rushed movement that almost made him spill it everywhere.

He didn’t even take a second to think that there was only one spoon and straw so that they ended up using the same. He took the first mouthful of ice cream and moaned a little. It was, once again, cinnamon, and though most people might feel sick, he really wanted to throw Magnus a party because he really knew how to choose his desserts. Cinnamon was by far the best flavour for anything.

They managed to finish about 10 seconds apart and Alec thought his tongue was gonna fall off.

“I feel sick.” Magnus stated with a pout that was just a teensy, eensy little bit adorable, not that Alec would tell him.

“My tongue is numb.” He said instead, though the words were more slurred as usual and he couldn’t pronounce some letters properly.

Magnus burst out laughing but then immediately groaned in disgust, with a grimace on his face.

“Can we go for a walk? I think I need some fresh air.” He asked and Alec nodded, not wanting to embarrass his lack of eloquence with speech. He smiled at the waitress and handed over a ten dollar bill, leaving a five dollar tip and held the door open for Magnus.

He followed him blindly, but eventually realised they were walking into Central Park. Thankfully, his tongue was less numb now so he didn’t hold back on speaking, despite the calm silence that had enveloped them.

“That was a stupid idea.”

“I know. I still feel sick...and cold.”

“Well that’s what happens when you eat the equivalent of 10 bags of sugar at the temperature of Antarctica.” Alec retorted as he took off his coat and scarf, wrapping the latter around Magnus neck and sliding the coat onto his shoulders, rubbing Magnus’ arms up and down a couple of times. They were looking directly into the other’s eyes and after about 5 seconds, it became beyond awkward so Alec stepped away and cleared his throat.

“Are you going back to work tomorrow?” Magnus asked.

“I probably should since I’ve spent the last two days playing real life Tinder and today wandering around buying more than strictly necessary clothing and having my tongue go numb for a good 15 minutes.”

“Ever the sassy one.” Magnus chuckled but there was a hint of sadness behind his tone. “Well I guess I should probably get back to it too, but we should decide when to start planning the wedding.”

_Right, the wedding._

“Yeah, uh, I’ll tell my parents tomorrow, you can tell yours and then maybe Friday you can come round? The Gala is Saturday evening so you can stay the night if you want and we can do whatever planning in the morning and afternoon.”

“Okay, perfect.” Magnus beamed.

***

By the time Friday had actually come around, Alec had endured about six hours worth of lectures from his parents about the impending wedding. Maryse was furious, and rightly so, for Isabelle deciding that she and Robert were not allowed to plan anything as those duties fell to Magnus and Alec. Jocelyn and Luke were more accepting of that though so at least a half of the parents were pleased.

Magnus and Alec had texted every day, partly about the wedding but mostly about their general lives and days, texting pictures of food they were eating and random things they came by like a pigeon that was staring at Magnus for five minutes straight while he was sitting in the park.

It was surprisingly easy to talk to Magnus, but really not that surprising at all. After all, when they met, their first conversation was much more personal than first conversations go. Despite that though, Magnus was an unbelievable pain in the ass...just like right now.

“Can you move?” Alec glared at Magnus as he smiled brightly and swung his legs from where he was sat on the kitchen counter in Alec’s apartment.

“How about no?”

“Magnus...”

“Gideon...”

“Can you not call me that?”

“Do you prefer Alexander?”

“Alec, it’s Alec.”

“Alright, Alexander. So what’s on the menu today?”

Alec rolled his eyes and gave up. There was no way he was going to win this, and they both knew that, which was weird since they hadn’t even known each other that long.

“Beans on toast.” Alec stated, and got an outright offended look from Magnus.

“Beans on toast?”

“Did I stutter?”

Magnus swatted his arm. “Oi, don’t be cheeky with me.”

“Are you gonna complain or will you have beans on toast?”

“Alexander, I’m your guest-”

“You’re a pain in the ass, that’s what you are. And can you bloody move?!”

“Lookie here! First beans on toast and now ‘bloody’, turning British are we? You know, you’re just like my grumpy sod of a friend Ragnor, he’s British and grumpy. But, not the same grumpy like Raphael.”  Magnus mused and jumped off the counter. “So what movie are we watching today?”

“None. It’s 6pm, you’re gonna eat dinner and then I’ll give you till 8pm, then you’re going to bed.” Alec said without an ounce of teasing.

“Bed? Why so early?”

“Because I’m not dragging your ass out of said bed tomorrow at noon. We’ve got a wedding to plan, remember?”

“You’re such a buzz kill, Alexander.”

“Thank you, now shut up and put some bread in the toaster.”

Magnus, ever the mature one, stuck his tongue out and obliged. Alec did not stick his tongue out to Magnus’ back as he walked away. Not at all.

***

The next day, they had spent the morning and part of the afternoon going around various venues and Alec silently stood by, allowing Magnus to inspect. They had also called Izzy when Magnus had found one that he liked, and she had agreed, so the wedding was booked for a month’s time.

To Alec’s amazement, Magnus was not stressed in the slightest about the arrangements. Apparently, he had planned his friend’s, Ragnor and Catarina, wedding in less than a month so this would be a walk in the park.

By late afternoon, they were back at Alec’s place and were getting ready for the Gala. Magnus was fiddling with Alec’s shirt and collar, and then demanded to be allowed to style Alec’s hair. He agreed, knowing that arguing was never the answer with Magnus, and so he found himself sat down on the coffee table (“would you sit down, Alexander? I can’t reach if you’re going to be all giant and stuff.”) with Magnus running his fingers through his messy, yet now tamed - ish - hair. 

“Can we go now?” Alec asked, standing up and smoothing out his blazer.

“Of course, twirl for me, Alexander.”

Alec rolled his eyes but obliged, spinning once on the spot with much less flair than Magnus would have probably approved of, but alas, getting Magnus’ Bane’s approval was not top on his priority list.

They took the limo to the venue that was hired and as soon as they stepped out, they were met with bright flashes. Alec ignored them, because this night wasn’t about paparazzi or reporters, it was about the hospital and raising money for them.

“Mr Lightwood! You look amazing!” Raj greeted.

“Thank you, and please, Raj, Mr Lightwood is my father, you can call me Alec.” Alec smiled.

“And who’s this?” Raj asked, smiling, albeit a little forced, at Magnus.

“This is Magnus Bane, a friend of mine. Magnus, this is Raj, he’s a social worker and helped Max when he was ill.” Alec stated. He wasn’t sure if Izzy or even Maryse and Robert wanted the information out that Isabelle and Magnus were engaged, so he decided to introduce Magnus as one of his friends rather than his pain in the ass, soon to be brother in law.

“Hi, nice to meet you Raj.” Magnus smiled brightly and held out his hand, which Raj shook a little hesitantly, the forced smile remaining on his face.

“Likewise.”

“I’m going to go find my Mom, so I’ll see you around. Thank you for coming.” Alec stepped in and directed Magnus away.

Once they were at a reasonable distance, Magnus smirked and nudged Alec’s side with his elbows. “He likes you.”

“No.” Alec scoffed.

“ Please...”Mr Lightwood! You look amazing!”” Magnus mimicked Raj’s voice and Alec glared at him.

“Will you quit it? That’s creepy.” Alec shivered a little.

“What? You didn’t like my impression?” Magnus pouted.

“You sound just like him. It’s weird.”

“Want me to be your wingman?” Magnus smirked again and Alec was taken aback with a wave of déjà vu from when Lydia had offered the same thing on the bus where Alec met Magnus. Magnus clearly saw the change in his expression because he frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, that’s-it’s-“

“Alec!” Maryse stopped him from what was most definitely going to be some embarrassing, unbelievable lie. “And Magnus, it’s great to see you.” She kissed Alec and Magnus’ cheek.

“Where’s Max?” Alec asked. “Magnus wants to meet him.”

“He’s talking to Spencer, I think they’re at the buffet.”

Alec rolled his eyes. Trust Max Lightwood to be wherever the food is. “Okay, I’ll see you later.”

They said goodbye and walked over to the buffet, and true to her word, Max was there talking to Spencer, one of his friends that he made when he was a patient.

“Maxie!” Alec beamed and ruffled Max’s hair.

“Allie!” Max retorted, but hugged Alec anyway.

“Really, _that_ name?” Alec groaned. “Hey Spencer.” He hugged her and she smiled back.

“You called me ‘Maxie’ and ruffled my hair; I was going easy on you.”

“I like him already!” Magnus chimed in and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Max, this is Magnus...Magnus, Max.”

“Clearly the wittiest of the Lightwood’s, and the most handsome.” Magnus smiled and gave Max a quick hug.

“Finally, someone who appreciate-”

“What’s this about handsome Lightwood’s? Why are you talking about me?” Jace interrupted and Alec, once again, rolled his eyes.

Siblings...what to do with them?

“And Magnus, this is Jace.”

“Is he always so full of himself? Besides, that dyed blonde look is definitely outdated.” Magnus whispered to Alec, but the other’s clearly heard if Max and Spencer’s snickering and Jace’s mock offended look was anything to go by.

“I’ll have you know that this is all natural.” Jace gestured to himself and Alec was certain that his eyes were going to be stuck in his head by the amount of times he’d rolled them.

“Right, well I have to go do my speech, so try to behave. Spencer, please keep an eye on these idiots.” Alec said and ignored the gasps from his siblings and Magnus as he walked away.

Despite his words and expressions, he was actually really, _really_ , happy. They had all met, and Magnus was going to get along with them for sure, he was even going to hop on the wagon of teasing Jace.

Everything was great, so why did he feel a little weird? He didn’t bother trying to figure out what it was as he climbed upon the small stage and stood before the microphone. He greeted everyone and began his speech that was always prepared but always thrown away as soon as he ascended the stage. He never followed the lines he’d written out, but in his opinion that made it more authentic, and no one actually knew that the words he said weren’t planned so it didn’t matter anyway.

He received an applause from the guests and thanked everyone for coming and hoped they’d make donations before smiling and walking back into the crowd.

The next half an hour or so was spent mingling with various different people and talking to some of the families who he’d gotten to know through some of his volunteer work at the hospital.

He was just stepping out on to the balcony to take a minute for himself when Magnus joined him with two glasses of champagne.

“Hey.” Magnus greeted.

“Hey.” Alec smiled and accepted the glass.

“So, you don’t have to tell me, but why do you do this?” He gestured inside where everyone was still chatting amongst themselves.

“When Max was 6, he was diagnosed with leukemia. This was the hospital that he was admitted to and for almost four years he was in and out of remission, until they said that he needed a stem cell transplant, and so I donated, and he’s been healthy ever since. They helped him through all of that, support groups and so on, so I guess this is just my way of trying to give back.” Alec explained and let out a deep exhale one he was finished. He normally doesn’t tell that to people who ask.

“Thank you for telling me, and I think it’s great...what you’re doing.” Magnus smiled and patted Alec’s shoulder. “Max is great, and Jace too, even if he keeps lying about his hair.” Magnus changed the subject and Alec gladly went with it, wanting to change the tense atmosphere to its usual teasing and happy nature.

“It’s really not dyed you know.”

“I know.” Magnus nodded. “So, uh, not to be rude or anything but how long are we staying...because I’m really hungry and the food here doesn’t look that great and I actually really want beans on toast.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Alec exasperated, throwing his free arm in the air. “You ate one toast yesterday because you claimed that your taste buds were ‘too sophisticated to be introduced to such cuisines’, your words, not mine, and suddenly now you’re telling me that you want beans on toast?” 

“Yep.” Magnus said with a proud smile and a shrug.

“I seriously pray for Izzy.”

Magnus swatted his arm and scowled at him.

***

Magnus and Alec spent the Sunday together as Magnus decided on colour schemes and guest lists with Izzy over Skype and Alec rolled his eyes on repeat. All in all, it was a very eventful day.

They had decided to go on Tuesday to get wedding invitations and so Monday was the one day that Alec would have free from Magnus. He thought he’d be relieved for some peace and quiet, but it turned out he couldn’t be more miserable. In the short few days, Alec had learned to somewhat enjoy Magnus’ crazy personality and whacky ideas, even when he dragged Alec into them. He was beyond excited to see him again the next day.

“So I spoke with Isabelle yesterday and she said she’s happy with us picking the rings, and that we can get a line up of a few dresses for her. Apparently you know her taste.” Magnus said as they walked down the street to a small independent shop where you could get personalised wedding invitations made.

“Yeah, like she’d wear something I pick. I know you two have been gossiping behind my back about my clothes.” Alec scoffed.

“We do no such thing, Alexander!” Magnus gasped in mock affront, placing a hand over his heart.

“Keep up with those lies and see what happens, Pinocchio.” Alec retorted and bopped Magnus’ nose with his finger.

“That was absolutely terrible.”

“Shut up.” Alec mumbled and playfully shoved Magnus’ arm before holding the door open for him to the shop.

The man behind the counter greeted them and Alec watched as Magnus looked through various designs, each time shaking his head, until Alec had enough and asked for a pen and paper.

The man handed them over and Alec only managed to draw a heart before Magnus swatted his hand and stole the pen.

Magnus added annotations – because obviously things like this need analysing and labelling – that were along the likes of ‘glitter’ and ‘white and gold rose’ and ‘sparkly stuff’. Alec rolled his eyes before widening them drastically as Magnus wrote ‘Alexander and Magnus’ under the heart that Alec drew.

He quickly took the pen back and crossed out his name, writing Isabelle instead.

Soon after a little awkward silence and handing the paper over to the man, they left the shop. That was it for the itinerary that day, so Alec was about to offer to drop Magnus home but Magnus grabbed his hand and dragged him to the edge of a park.

There was a sign that said ‘couple bikes for hire’, and Magnus beamed at Alec with shining eyes.

“Come on! Let’s ride one! Look, they’re the ones with the two seats on one bike!”

“Magnus, seriously?” Alec groaned.

“Yes, come on!” He ushered Alec towards the lady running the hiring service and handed over the fee before taking the second seat of the two.

“Why don’t you go at the front? You’re the one who wants to do this.” Alec asked looking at Magnus with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m not the best on this gizmo so you’ll have to take the lead I’m afraid.” Magnus smiled and Alec rolled his eyes but took the first seat anyway.

Magnus plonked on the helmet over Alec’s head before adjusting his own. He drummed his hands on Alec’s shoulders before somewhat yelling a “Sail away!”

“This is a bike, Magnus, not a boat.” Alec stated and started pedalling.

“It doesn’t matter. I’ve always wanted to be a pirate. It was my first dream profession, and then it was a belly dancer president who worked from Mars.”

“You were a very ambitious child.” Alec deadpanned.

Magnus didn’t say anything, but knocked on Alec’s helmet a couple of times.

“Quit that!” Alec protested, but Magnus continued. “What do you want?” Magnus wiggled in his seat a little, causing the bike to shake. “Ey! Stop that!”

“This is a bike, Gideon, stop being such a baby. Go down that way.” Magnus pointed to a narrow strip along the river that ran through the park.

It was silent and peaceful for about 10 seconds before Magnus started wiggling again, flailing his arms around in front of Alec’s face.

“Magnus! Stop that!” Alec turned around to chastise Magnus but barely got two words out when the bike came to an abrupt halt, both of them tumbling off.

Alec groaned a little and turned his narrowed eyes to Magnus, only then noticing that they had bumped into a bench causing a man sat there to spill his drink and fall to the floor.

Magnus stood behind Alec, using him as a shield as the man, who was extremely tall and buff,  approached the two with a furious expression.

“You made me spill my drink! That was for my kid!” The man growled. “Don’t you know how to ride a bike?”

Alec was about to apologise profusely but Magnus whacked his back. “Idiot!” He exclaimed and Alec was half confused and half enraged, because this whole debacle wouldn’t have happened if Magnus had sat still. “Don’t you know how to ride a bike, huh?” Magnus pointed an accusing finger at Alec, and he lost it.

He shucked off his helmet and narrowed his eyes even further at Magnus. “Have you gone completely insane? I’ve been saying for the past 10 minutes to stop messing around and you’ve been sat having a bloody disco!” Alec exasperated.

“Of course!” Magnus laughed humourlessly and a few people turned to look at the scene unfolding. “So now it’s _my_ fault that you’re a bad cyclist!”

“I’m not a bad cyclist! You’re a bad...” Alec paused, his accusing finger raised in the air as he tried to think of the word, before settling on “sitter.”

“Oh _really?_ ” Magnus threw his arms up in the air in indignation.

Before Alec could say anything, the angry man from before placed a hand on his shoulder and he spun around to see he had a slightly apologetic expression on his face. The man took a quick glance at the bike that Alec only now noticed had a little flag with a heart on it, and looked back at Alec. “Uh dude, he seems to be really angry.” He said and Magnus shoved Alec back, standing in front of the man, glaring daggers at him.

“Hey! Don’t call him dude!” Magnus argued with his finger pointed at the man’s chest and Alec pushed Magnus behind him again, looking at the man with a sheepish expression.

“I’m so sorry, please, let me buy your kid another drink.” Alec pleaded as Magnus was protesting against his back, trying to come in front again.

“It’s okay, I’m-I’m sorry. I’ll sort it out; you just try to calm him.” The man gestured to Magnus and Magnus spun Alec around so they were facing each other.

“Now pick up the bike and let’s go!” Magnus said. “Or are you going to marry him instead?” Magnus pointed at the man who still looked mildly frightened.

Alec was in no place to argue, especially with the attention they had attracted, so he quickly got the bike up, sat down, and with one last sorry to the man, rode away.

When they were a reasonable distance away, Magnus leaned forward so that his face was a mere few centimetres away from Alec’s. “Darling Alexander, say thank you.”

Alec had his face set in a stony expression, keeping his eyes directly ahead. “Why?”

“Why? Did you see my acting back there? He could have sued us or something!” Magnus explained.

“You’re unbelievable, Magnus. First, you get me this close to dying, and now you want me to say thank you?”

“So over dramatic, Gideon.” Magnus sighed and sat back, staying somewhat steady and silent the rest of the ride until they reached the hire stand again.

Alec drove Magnus home, and just as Magnus was about to get out of the car, he leaned over the console to hug Alec and pulled back, smiling brightly at him. “It was a good day.” And then he was gone, leaving a deafening silence in his wake.

“It was a mad day, Magnus.” Alec shook his head fondly with a little breathless chuckle before driving off home.

***

That week, Alec’s days were a mix of working and planning with Magnus. They bought the rings on Thursday and Alec had asked Clary and Jocelyn if they could possibly narrow down some dress options, simply because he had no idea what Isabelle would prefer and he knew she only told Magnus that he would know because she didn’t want to do it herself.

There was something off about her, in the way that she wasn’t all that into the planning. Isabelle had a flare for the dramatics and Alec knew that when she got married, she’d go all out. But not even wanting to pick her own dress? Something was wrong.

That Friday night, he sat on his couch and called Izzy on Skype. He knew she was home because she had messaged earlier saying that she was working there.

He was met with his sister in her loungewear and a dazzling smile on her face.

“Hello big brother.” She greeted.

“Hey, Iz...” Alec noticed some movement in the back and furrowed his brows, wondering who it could be. “Who’s that?” He asked.

“Oh! Si, come here, meet my brother, Alec. Alec, this is Simon, a photographer I met a couple of months ago. He’s gonna shoot the pictures for my portfolio.”

“Hey.” The boy – Simon – smiled and waved a little nervously. He had dark brown ruffled hair and was wearing an old comic t shirt.

“Hey,” Alec smiled back and then turned to look at Izzy again. “listen, Iz, I wanted to ask you something about your uhm..uh-“ Alec didn’t want to say wedding because anyone outside the two families involved were unaware of the union.

Izzy’s expression hardened a little and Alec knew that she understood what he was talking about. “Oh, uh, is it important?”

“I guess not...but I’d really like to talk to you.”

“Okay, Si, I’m gonna go up to the roof but you can keep working on a layout and we can finish when I get back.” She got up and Alec mumbled out a bye to Simon, waiting for Izzy to reach the roof of her building. “What’s up?”

“I just...are you sure you want to do this?”

“Alec, we’ve been through this, you’re not gonna talk me out of it.”

“I know, I just, you’ve always talked about your big day and now it’s like you don’t even care.”

“I do, I just, I don’t want this to be made into a big deal you know? If people knew it was an arranged marriage then the tabloids would flip and I want to keep it low-key, plus, it’s not a proper love marriage so it feels wrong to go all out.” She confessed with a sheepish expression.

“Iz...you’re 24, you’ve got ages to find someone, fall in love properly and then marry them. You don’t have to do this.”

“I do, Alec.”

Alec sighed, accepting her argument even if there was no actual reason behind it.

“Okay, do you know when you’re coming home?”

“Next Friday in the evening, you wanna pick me up from the airport?”

“Yeah, definitely, just text me the details. I’ll see you then. I love you.”

“Will do, I love you too Alec. Bye!”

He hung up and flopped back onto his sofa with a heavy sigh.

One more week and he could see his sister.

***

The next evening, Alec was with his parents, Jace, Max and Lydia at Magnus’ parent’s house. They were all sat in the back garden around the table eating dinner and talking. Clary was giggling to things Jace was saying and in turn, he was blushing tremendously. It was a sight to behold, and Alec realised that they would actually make quite a good pair. Clary was like Izzy in ways, fierce and protective over her family and not afraid to put someone in their place. Just like Izzy, she was not afraid to keep Jace in order, and God knows that Jace needs someone to do that.

There was a pleasant aura enveloping them. Everything felt so calm, and Alec noticed how every single smile was genuine and every laugh was true. They really did look like one, big, happy family, and Alec wished Izzy was here to join into it.

“Did Isabelle say when she would be returning?” Jocelyn asked.

“Uh, yeah, Friday night. I’ll get her from the airport.” He answered and accepted the bowl of ice cream handed to him by Magnus with a small smile.

“That’s wonderful! We can have the engagement party on Sunday then!” Jocelyn beamed and turned to throw her arm around Magnus’ shoulder.

Alec chocked a little on his ice cream, partly because it was cinnamon flavoured and he thought back to when he and Magnus had gone to that ice cream parlour, but also because of Jocelyn’s words.

_Engagement party._

It just hit Alec like a slap to the face. This was completely, definitely happening.

He looked up to see Magnus, only to find those golden green eyes were already fixed on him. There was something there that Alec couldn’t quite pin point, and he felt sad, for whatever reason. He shook his head a little to clear his mind and looked back down at his bowl, not willing to go down that road of whatever he was feeling and why he was feeling it.

Later that evening, he was sat with Clary and Magnus, looking through old photographs and came across one in particular that looked awfully familiar.

He had taken it.

It was of the Taj Mahal, and Magnus was perched on a rock. He remembered taking it, and he remembered not being able to find it. He must have left it on the rock.

“It’s where you and Magnus met first, right?” Clary asked and Alec’s head shot up to look at her with a shocked expression before turning to Magnus, then back to Clary again. “Magnus tells me everything.” She smiled kindly. “I remember when he came back from India; he said it was the best place he’d visited during his year of travelling and that when he got married, he wanted it to be there.”

“Clary!” Magnus gasped and playfully shoved her. Alec wanted to laugh too, but he was just too mesmerised to do so.

India had been his favourite place too, and he had told Izzy the same thing when he returned from his travelling.

There was a knock on the door and the three of them turned to see Jace and Lydia standing there. “Hey, we’re gonna head home now, uh, Clary, do you want me to drop you home? It’s on the way so...” Jace stuttered and Alec stared at him with his mouth agape. When had Jace ever stuttered? That was usually Alec’s forte.

“Yeah! Sure. That’d be great, thanks. Bye boys.” She kissed Magnus and Alec on the cheek, and he was mildly frozen by the gesture but recovered soon and smiled at her as she walked out.

They said their goodbyes to Jace and Lydia too and then it was just Magnus and Alec left with the photos sprawled out before them.

Alec picked one up of Magnus standing on a bar, in all his glittery and sparkly glory, wrapped a giant Peruvian flag with a bottle of rum in one hand. His head was thrown back, exposing his gloriously long neck and his lips were parted in what Alec presumed was a laugh. He looked so happy, and so himself, that Alec couldn’t help but smile at it too.

“Ah, yes, Peru. Ragnor didn’t speak to me for weeks after that trip.” Magnus confessed as he caught sight of the picture Alec was holding.

“Why? What happened?” Alec asked curiously, turning his attention back to Magnus.

“I got really, really drunk, and apparently did something that’s disrespectful in their culture but I was too wasted to even know what I did. Anyway, Catarina told me that Ragnor had tried to explain that to the police when they raided the rave club and he got arrested with me. I woke up in the cell with only the flag, wearing nothing but a pair of gold boxers that definitely weren’t mine and my converse. Catarina had said that I stripped and started dancing on the bar before someone took me down and put the boxers on me. Ragnor and I got banned from Peru that day.”

Alec laughed with his head thrown back and Magnus joined in soon after. “You’re crazy, Magnus. Why did you even get that wasted?”

“We all do stupid things when we’re heartbroken.” Magnus murmured and Alec’s laughter died down in an instant at the tone of Magnus’ voice.

“What happened?” He asked and Magnus stiffened making Alec realise what he’d just said. “Shit, that was incredibly insensitive of me. You don’t have to tell me. Just, shit-fuck-”

“It’s okay, Alexander.” Magnus laughed a little and Alec was beyond relieved to see that the smile on Magnus’ face was genuine, albeit small.

“She was my first real relationship. Before her, it had just been random flings with men or women, but Camille was the first person I fell in love with. We met four years ago in Paris, and she had me wrapped around her little finger within the blink of an eye. I didn’t realise it at first, but she drew me away from my friends, my family, and I did some not so forgivable things to them. We were together for three and a half years and I only realised what she was doing when I caught her cheating on me. She had driven me away from the people I cared about; she had made me feel like I wasn’t worth anything, stopping me from wearing what I wanted to wear like make up and glitter and I lost myself. I broke it off the day I found out she cheated and came back here. I’m lucky that Luke and Jocelyn are so loving; otherwise I don’t know what I would have done. I eventually got my friends back too and now here we are. Luke and Jocelyn have done so much for me over the past 6 months, and even before when my Mom died and my stepdad tried to...hurt me. They never stopped me from being who I wanted, going where I wanted and doing what I wanted. They were always supportive from day one, when I was adopted. When they said about this wedding, I agreed to give them something rather than always taking from them, and also because I was just tired and to be honest, I didn’t think I was going to find someone, so this seemed like a good option. And it was, Isabelle’s lovely, your family is lovely and I know I’m not going to get hurt this way.”

It was silent for a few minutes while Alec drank in everything that Magnus had just confessed. It was beyond him how someone could use Magnus like that, how someone could hurt him. He was this carefree, energetic - albeit a little crazy -, amazing person and yet someone wanted to take that spark away from him.

He was surprised to see that both Magnus and Izzy were in similar situations. Maybe that’s why they had clicked and agreed to this. Both of them believing they were not going to find love and so deciding that having someone else choose for them would be the easiest option to not get hurt. To guard their heart.

And now he knew why Magnus didn’t dress like he used to. Why he didn’t act like he used to. Why him, of all people, were agreeing to an arranged marriage.

He knew Magnus wouldn’t want Alec’s sympathy or pity, so Alec was at a bit of a loss for words. He had no idea what to say, but eventually settled on a quote.

“’We accept the love we think we deserve.’”

“Stephen Chbosky”

“It’s not your fault, you know that right?”

“I didn’t for a while, but I now that now.”

“So why do you still hold yourself back from being you?”

“For a long time it was fear, but now I guess I’m just growing up. Maturing. Growing out of silly phases.”

“The way you dress is not a phase, Magnus. Your clothes express who you are. Someone who decides to strip in Peru because they’re free. Someone who throws on their Oscar winning performances to get out of trouble. Someone who isn’t afraid to be themselves. You’re an amazing person, Magnus, and you have every right to act and dress the way you want, whether it be gold boxers and a Peruvian flag or a full body suit covered in glitter.”

Magnus chuckled despite himself. “I’m getting engaged in a week, and then married just over a week after that. I’ll be bound by responsibilities; I can’t go around drinking and acting like my younger self.”

“Bullshit!” Alec exclaimed. “You have your whole life to be responsible. You’re 27, Magnus, and no one’s going to judge you for dressing how you used to or partying like you used to. I mean as long as you don’t get banned from another country.”

“Isabelle’s a public figure; I can’t be someone that drags down her reputation.”

Alec thought about it for a moment. Magnus was sort of right, but that didn’t matter. Izzy still partied and dressed how she wanted, she was a model and fashion designer for Christ’s sake. If anything, her fans would love Magnus’ sense of style. He just had to get Magnus in the ‘mood’ per se and then Magnus would do the rest.

“Okay, then how about this, we have a week before Iz get’s here and you have to act ‘responsible’ as you say,” Alec used air quotations with the word, earning him with an eye roll from Magnus, “which means a week for you to be you. For you to act and dress how you did when we met, for you to party. Heck, I’ll take this week off work and join you on whatever crazy endeavours you plan.”

“Really?” Magnus asked with wide, shining eyes. Alec could tell that Magnus would cave, he knew that deep down Magnus wanted this, and no one should deny him the right to be himself.

“Really really.” Alec nodded once and Magnus beamed, throwing himself into Alec’s arms.

It was a little awkward because Magnus was sort of on his lap, but that didn’t matter right now because Magnus was happy and laughing and smiling and mumbling all the different things they could do this week.

***

Alec managed to get the week off much to his surprise, and no one really questioned his reasons since he’s actually never taken much holiday before. Jace had said he’d keep him updated with news since by the end of the year, which was just under four months away, it was more than likely that he’d be taking over.

He was excited for what this week would entail, but one thing he was most definitely not happy about was a hyper energetic Magnus smacking him with pillows at 6:30 on Monday morning.

Wait.

Magnus didn’t even stay over last night.

“Come on Alexander! Wake up!”

And in once swift motion, Alec grabbed the pillow mid air and tugged on it hard, causing Magnus to lose his footing and so he fell, right on top of Alec. “Will you quit that?” Alec grumbled and pushed Magnus off him.

“You said I could be totally irresponsible this week! And we’ve got much to do, Alexander, so come on, chop chop.” Magnus argued and flopped down right next to Alec.

“Of course now you decide to actually get up early. How did you even get in?”

“I had a spare key made.” Magnus shrugged, as if that wasn’t at all an invasion of privacy. Either way, Alec couldn’t’ really bring himself to be too angry about it because at this point, could he really expect less?

Magnus started to push him with his feet and Alec fell, toppling over onto the floor with a loud thud. He shot his head back up to glare at Magnus who was smirking right at him.

“You’re out of bed now, let’s go!” He sang and danced out of the room, straight into Alec’s closet, presumably to pick clothes.

Alec muttered a colourful string of curses under his breath and walked into his bathroom, stripping his clothes and jumping in the shower, pulling the curtain behind him.

He had approximately a minute and twenty six seconds of peace and quiet before the door opened - Alec cursed his morning brain for not thinking to lock the door - and Magnus entered.

“Magnus! Seriously, can I not have like 5 minutes to shower without you nagging me about something?” Alec protested and slapped his hands to cover himself, only to remember there was a curtain in between them and that Magnus couldn’t see him, thankfully.

“Shush, stop being such a baby.” Magnus huffed and Alec heard the sound of a zip being pulled.

“...Magnus?” Alec asked cautiously and Magnus hummed as if to say ‘yes?’. “What are you doing?”

“You don’t have a mirror in your room, and I need to do my makeup.”

“Couldn’t you wait till I finished?” Alec asked, turning to pick up the soap.

“Nope.” Magnus popped the ‘p’ and Alec sighed, shaking his head and returning to his shower, ignoring the fact that he was very, very naked and Magnus was a mere few feet away.

“So, any reason why today had to start at 6:30 in the morning?”

“We have to leave soon or we’re going to be late.”

“Where are we going?”

“Some place that’ll blow your mind, Alexander.”

“Do you have to be so cryptic?”

“Where would be the fun in telling you what we’re doing?”

“Okay.” Alec sighed and washed off the soap before turning the water off and reaching out for his towel. He wrapped it around his waist and with a silent inhale; he pulled the curtain back and stepped out only to freeze in his steps at the sight before him. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes blown wide, and he would feel embarrassed but Magnus was looking at him with the same expression so he couldn’t care less if he was staring blatantly. Magnus was breathtaking.

Alec was transported back to when they were in India and he had seen Magnus for the first time, how he’d been mesmerised from the first second.

Magnus’ hair had been cut, and Alec wondered how he hadn’t noticed that earlier. It was shaved on the sides and the top part was coiffed up expertly with the slightest hints of a light brown and blonde highlight. His beautiful eyes were lined with kohl and dark eye shadow that shimmered under the bright lights surrounding the mirror. Alec’s gaze dragged down to Magnus’ torso that was completely bare, and for the first time, he noticed the tattoo on Magnus’ back. It was a delicate Mandala with some writing underneath that Alec couldn’t quite make out, but was beautiful none the less.  His long legs were covered in skin tight leather pants that had studded pockets, and they matched with his black boots that had studded heels.

Alec finally dragged his eyes back up to Magnus’ to see them staring at his own wet, bare chest and he cleared his throat to try and clear his own mind as well as Magnus’.

“You-uh, your hair and uhm make up look really good. You look great, and I uh like your tattoo.” Alec stuttered and breathed a little sigh of relief when Magnus flashed a dazzling smile at him through the mirror. Alec tried not to let his eyes roam down to Magnus’ perfectly chiselled abs or wonder about the alluring caramel skin that was on display for him.

“Thank you, Alexander. I like yours too.”

Alec’s brows furrowed in confusion for a second before he remembered that his drawn back arrow tattoo on his side was visible, and he smiled a little sheepishly. “Uh, thanks.” He took a few cautious steps and reached the sink, just next to Magnus, and grabbed his toothbrush, just as Magnus began using some death eye machine thing for his lashes.

Alec brushed his teeth and threw a glance towards Magnus every few seconds. It was awkward but at the same time not. He didn’t want to think too much on their moment of silent gaping at each other, and Magnus was clearly on the same page so Alec was thankful for that. He rinsed his mouth out and watched as Magnus reached for his ear, pulling out what looked like a clear plastic thing from his cartilage.

“Wha-why that?” Alec pointed to the plastic in Magnus’ hands.

“So the hole doesn’t close up, Alexander.” Magnus explained and Alec’s eyebrows knit together.

“Why not just wear the actual piercing?”

“Because,” Magnus sighed, and Alec was about to say that he didn’t have to answer but Magnus started talking again, “Camille made me think that it was unprofessional and too feminine, so she told me to take them out.”

Alec clenched his teeth together, anger burning through him at the mention of the psycho ex of Magnus’ who was a cold hearted bitch. “So you put that plastic thingy in there?”

“Yep. I wasn’t sure if I’d ever go back to wearing them, but if I did, I didn’t want to have to re-pierce you know? It fucking hurts and takes ages to heal, and I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m not exactly a patient person.”

Alec cracked a smile at that and Magnus smiled back, continuing with removing the plastic bits and placing various hoops in his ears. Alec watched, fascinated by how it transitioned Magnus into the version he was once familiar with. It felt like he was flipping through a flip book, watching as the image unfolds, and Alec loved the final image.

Magnus was truly a sight to behold. The most beautiful man Alec had ever seen. And not just because of what he physically wore, but because of the smile that was on his face while he wore said things. It looked like pure, genuine happiness, and Alec would be content with dying right there if that was the last thing he saw.

He shuffled back into his room a little sheepishly to find clothes laid out for him already. A pair of dark denim fitted jeans, a black fitted tank top, and a lose fitting flannel shirt that he didn’t even know he owned.

Magnus joined after a few moments and Alec watched as the muscles of his back tensed and stretched as Magnus threw on his own tank top and shirt. He was briefly distracted, too much so that he didn’t even realise that their outfits were very similar.

“What’s with the flannels?” He asked, his voice a little rough.

“Like I said, Alexander, you’ll see.” Magnus winked and swaggered out of the bedroom. “Get yourself dressed pretty boy!” He called out after him and Alec rolled his eyes, unable to stop the slight blush that coloured his cheeks.

Five minutes later, he walked into the kitchen and accepted the mug of coffee that Magnus held out to him.

“We’ll get breakfast on the way, there’s this little cafe I wanna try.”

“Okay, sure.” Alec agreed, seeing no reason why that would be a problem.

“And we’ll be spending a few days away so pack a bag with a couple nights worth of clothes.”

Alec was a bit more reluctant with that one, but sighed and nodded. He had agreed to this after all, and it should be fun, like a holiday. Something he hasn’t had in a long, long time.

After finishing their coffee, Alec packed his bag and gathered his things before following Magnus into his car. Magnus decided that he wanted to drive, and so Alec handed him the keys and they set off to the cafe.

“So it’s a road trip?” Alec asked and Magnus nodded proudly.

“I spent all day yesterday planning things we could do and this was one thing that was available this week.”

Alec hummed and dug into his waffle.

“What did your parents say?” Magnus asked after a moment.

“Nothing really. I haven’t taken much holiday since starting, so I guess they were okay with me having this week off.”

“You’re taking over soon, right?”

“Yep.”

“Nervous?”

“I don’t really know. It’s a lot to live up to, a lot of responsibilities and I’m only 26 you know? I’m grateful, obviously, but I guess I wouldn’t mind waiting a bit either.”

“I can understand that. Why don’t you wait?”

“Dad’s ready to retire I guess and someone has to take over.”

“But right now?”

“Yeah, I had my fun. You know they were beyond supportive when I came out, and when I said I wanted to travel before starting to work. And now it’s time to move onto this chapter of my life. I’ll probably take a long break if I get married, but other than that, it’s just work.”

“So why don’t you get married? Your parents picked for Isabelle, they could do the same for you.”

“I just, I don’t know. It would be easier, but I want to experience falling in love by myself, my own choices.”

“Have you ever been in love before?”  Magnus asked a little cautiously.

“I thought I was once, but I don’t think it was love. Maybe it was just the idea of having someone. But that movie kind where you’re always swept of your feet and your breath catches in your throat every time you see them? Not that kind.”

“Hmm,” Magnus paused for a second, “me neither. I’ve been in love, but not the kind that makes you really think it’s worth it, you know.”

They both fell into a silence after that, and Alec wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what. He didn’t know what this weird feeling was inside of him, it was making his heart flutter and beat wildly in his chest. Was it Magnus?

No.

Of course not. That would be silly. 

Alec cleared his throat and got up abruptly. “Ready to go?”

Magnus looked at him and there was something in his eyes that made Alec think that he might be feeling the weird thing too, but then it went away and Magnus stood up, ready to leave. They paid for the meal and got back on the road in the direction of Pennsylvania.

The journey was filled with talk over their travels and all the places they’ve visited and experienced. Alec hardly got through a quarter of the places he’d been by the time they reached Harrisburg, and he had an inkling of what Magnus had planned.

“A Rodeo show?” He asked dubiously.

“Why not?” Magnus beamed and jumped out of the car, gathering his bag and marching into the hotel.

They approached the concierge and she smiled kindly at them. “Hi, how can I help?”

“We have a booking under Mr Lightwood.” Magnus smiled back and Alec turned to look at him with a confused expression as to why Magnus used his name.

“Ah, yes. I’ll check you in. Here’s your key, and the elevator is just down that hall.” She pointed to the left of them.

“Thank you my dear.”

“You’re most welcome. Enjoy your stay Mr and Mr Lightwood!”

Alec almost fell.

They dumped their bags in the room which was actually very nice and cosy. There was a small couch and TV with a mini fridge and bar, and a bathroom with a giant tub and a balcony that looked over the grounds behind the hotel. The only problem was that there was only one bed. Granted, it was like fucking huge, but still, one bed.

Alec gulped and stretched a little, the almost four hour drive leaving him a bit stiff, and Magnus walked into the bathroom claiming he needed to freshen up.

“The show starts in half an hour, so let’s go shopping until then.” Magnus declared as he walked out a couple of minutes later looking no different than before.

“Shopping? Why?”

“We have to look the part, Alexander.” Magnus rolled his eyes and dragged Alec out of the room, grabbing the key on the way and shoving it in his pocket.

They walked a little until coming by a shop that Magnus deemed suitable, and once inside, Alec scrunched his nose up in disgust at the smell.

“What is that?” He raised his hand to cover his nose, and felt less bad seeing that Magnus had the same expression on his face. Alec tried not to think how cute Magnus looked with his nose scrunched up like that.

“I don’t know, but let’s make this quick.” Magnus said and all but ran to the section that contained hats.

He seemed to debate for a minute or so until picking up one. It was black and the band had a silver lace around it, held together with a horseshoe shaped buckle. Magnus then picked up a whip - fake of course - and carried both things to the register.

“What’s with the whip?”

“It’ll make me look cool.” Magnus replied and Alec rolled his eyes. Why did he even bother asking?

Once outside, Magnus attached the whip to his belt and plopped the hat on Alec’s head, grinning proudly. “There, look at that.” He fished out his phone and took a picture, one that Alec did not pose for and instead stood looking as bored and unimpressed as he could. “You’re such a grumpy sod. You’d get along great with Ragnor and Raphael.”

“Maybe they’re only grumpy because they have to put up with all your bullshit.” Alec teased.

“Please, you love my bullshit.” Magnus scoffed and Alec’s face turned grim.

“Don’t ever say that again. That was so weird.”

Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and dragged him to the small stadium where the show would be. It was an hour long, and Alec really didn’t know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t Magnus being so enthusiastic.

He was cheering and shouting and yelling and everyone kept looking at him, half amused and half annoyed but all Alec could think about was how happy Magnus looked. At one point, one of the riders threw their hat at him and he caught it, fluttering his hand and winking at the guy. It was brilliant. Alec had never met someone who was so easy with everyone, Magnus knew how to get attention and he knew how to hold it. He was just such a fun person to be around, and by the end of the show, everyone was cheering him on as he danced at the front.

Alec couldn’t really remember how he got there, they had drank a bit whilst watching, but all of his focus was now on the way Magnus’ hips swayed and his body rolls and holy shit Magnus could dance. Like, holy fucking shit he could _dance._

They were a little tipsy while walking back later in the evening, giggling and swaying, and Magnus jumped on Alec’s back about halfway through the journey and claimed he was the next best rider. Alec tried to hold back his snicker as Magnus really should have chosen better words.

When they reached the stables, Magnus slid of Alec’s back and ran towards the horses.

“Alexanderrr! Look at these little cuties!” He beamed and reached his hand out, attempting to pet the horse but in fact just poking the horse’s nose.

“Magnus-sss, those little cuties could kick you so hard that you’d end up in Hawaii. Stop that. Stop it.” He swatted Magnus’ hand away.

“I wanna ride one.”

“Do you even know how to ride a horse?”

“No, but it can’t be that hard right?”

“Yes, Magnus, it can. You can’t just jump on one and automa-Magnus!” Alec shouted as Magnus jumped over the fence and walked right up to one of the horses.

“Helloo you mister.” Magnus greeted and giggled when the horse huffed in his face.

“Alexander, come here and lift me up.”

“Magnus, get back here!”

“No!” He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, and Alec was having a lot of trouble in trying to hold his ground.

“Magnus...” Alec warned.

Magnus just lifted his chin, trying to look intimidating but his hair was falling on his face and the horse was nudging into Magnus’ back every now and then so it really just looked far too adorable.

Alec grumbled and jumped over the fence. “You’re gonna get us arrested, you know that?” He marched right up to Magnus and glared at him.

“Oh stop being such a little baby, Gideon, now give me a boost.”

“Magnus, I’m not gonna do that. You’re gonna get yourself hurt.”

“I’ll be fine, now come on!” Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders, but Alec wasn’t going to budge. “Alexander! Please!”

“No.”

“Gide-“

“Hey! What are you two doing over there?” A distant voice called out and they both jumped, eyes blown wide and mouths hanging open.

“Run!” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and ran. The man was pretty far away so they had some distance between them, and Magnus and Alec both jumped over the fence again before darting down the road. Magnus grabbed Alec’s arm and yanked him to the side, where they both tumbled into each other and on the floor behind a bush.

They were both giggling, and Alec really wanted to be angry, but as the man ran down the street and past where they were hiding, he noticed how the guys Mutton Chops styled beard wiggled in the wind and he thought of Davy Jones and then he and Magnus just burst out laughing.

“Did you see it wiggling?” Alec asked through his laughter once the man was gone. He held up his fingers under his chin and wiggled them, making them both laugh even more.

They ran back to the hotel and stumbled through the door to their room, falling on the bed unceremoniously all the while their giggles never dying down.

***

Alec woke abruptly the next morning only to feel something heavy draped across him. He blinked one eye open and saw Magnus, stretched out like a cat on top of him.

Alec groaned and shook Magnus’ shoulder a little. “Magnus....Magnus, wake up. You’re squishing me.”

“Mhm Al-horsey hm uh” Magnus grumbled.

“Magnus.” Alec said a little more forcefully and Magnus shot up, his elbow coming straight down on Alec’s crotch and he yelped. “Ah fuck!”

“Shit.” Magnus cursed and rolled off Alec while Alec bought his hands down to his groin and curled up on himself in pain. “Fuck, sorry.”

“It’s cool.” Alec groaned and attempted to smile at Magnus, it wasn’t that reassuring and he knew it. “What time is it?”

“Uh-” Magnus reached over the side of the bed to look at the alarm clock. “-Almost 11.”

“I haven’t woken up this late in years.”

“You should do it more often.”

Alec was about to argue back but the shrill ring of a phone interrupted him. Both he and Magnus groaned and Alec watched as Magnus fumbled for a few moments, trying to search for his phone before fishing his hand in his pockets and pulling it out.

“Hello?...Clary!” Magnus greeted and a smile lit up his handsome face.

Alec took a moment to really look at Magnus. He looked beautiful. His hair was sticking up every which way, his kohl and shadow smudged a little, and there was glitter basically all over him, and now that Alec looked down at himself, he was also covered in the shiny substance.

He rolled his eyes fondly before getting up, the pain having subsided now, and he mouthed ‘shower’ to Magnus before walking to the bathroom to freshen up.

An hour later after they’d both showered, changed and eaten breakfast, they jumped into Alec’s car again and he turned to face Magnus.

“Where to next?” He asked.

“The world is our oyster, Alexander, we go anywhere and everywhere.”

Alec didn’t care if his smile was sappy and too big, because Magnus’ was too and in that moment, he couldn’t care less where he was going as long as he had Magnus to drag him into his crazy plans and laugh with him along the way.

And he couldn’t have had a better week. They travelled to random destinations, just driving and stopping when Magnus or Alec spotted something along the way. They drank and ate to their hearts content, Magnus rode a mechanical bull, they had a heated game of darts, they spent evenings drinking in their hotel room having deep conversations at one point to giggling about each other’s past stories. Alec dragged Magnus to a zoo and they went to a fun fair, eating so much candyfloss that they felt sick for the rest of the day. They went on rides and Magnus couldn’t stop laughing when Alec screamed in one of the horror ones when he saw a spider, and he vowed to protect Alec there on out from any creepy crawly they come across.

Alec had never had that much fun, and even if Magnus got them in trouble, they’d always sneak their way out of it and end up laughing till they passed out from exhaustion. Magnus was definitely crazy, but in the best way possible. He was so free and happy that Alec couldn’t help what he was starting to feel. He should have known all along, and he kept pushing it down, but there was no denying it. He really liked Magnus.

By the time Friday came around, they were back in New York and Magnus had decided that he wanted to spend the last day going to one of his favourite clubs. Alec had to pick Izzy up at 1am from the airport which meant he could once again chaperone Magnus and be his designated driver.

They arrived at the club just after 10 and Magnus headed straight for the bar, ordering five shots.

“I can’t drink, Magnus, I’m driving.” Alec stated firmly.

“I know! They’re for me!” Magnus yelled over the pounding music and Alec shook his head at Magnus’ shenanigans.

He took a seat at the bar and watched as Magnus downed the shots before walking to the middle of the dance floor. Immediately, people started surrounding him and they all moved freely. Magnus spun girls around and he was smiling so brightly that Alec was smiling too just watching him. He didn’t realise how quickly the time went by as he watched, and then Magnus was jumping up onto the bar and singing at the top of his lungs with everyone cheering him on. He fell back into the crowd and they passed him along until he finally wound up right by Alec.

Their eyes locked for a brief moment, both shining with so many unsaid emotions, and then Magnus was dragging Alec right to the middle of the dance floor, and his arms snaked around Alec’s neck, their faces inches apart letting their breath mingle.

Alec was completely sober, and he felt like every nerve in his body was on fire at the proximity and the way Magnus was rolling his hips. He lost track of how much Magnus had, and it made him feel a little sad that Magnus might not even remember this, but then he was beaming up at Alec and it made him forget everything except the way their bodies moved together.

“Alexander.” Magnus breathed out and dropped his head to Alec’s shoulder, breath ghosting on Alec’s neck. “I...”

“Yeah?” Alec asked, just as breathlessly.

“I-I’m gonna faint.”

And then he went limp in Alec’s arms, so much so that Alec almost fell with the sudden dead weight on him.

He sighed heavily and lifted Magnus up, one arm under his knees and the other around his shoulders. As he walked out of the club, there were cheers from everyone since Magnus had accumulated quite a fan base within the few hours.

The chill of the night air hit Alec instantly, and Magnus too apparently as he shivered and opened his eyes with a jolt.

He placed Magnus in the passenger seat and buckled his seat belt up before moving around the car and sitting in the driver’s seat.

By the time he got in, Magnus had undone his seatbelt and was fiddling with the buttons on the console causing the roof to lift off.

“Magnus!” Alec chastised and swatted his hands away, but Magnus was standing up now with his arms thrown in the air, eyes closed with a blissful expression on his face and Alec couldn’t find it in him to tell Magnus to sit down. The roads were practically empty so he drove slowly and allowed Magnus to stand for a while as he let the wind blow in his face, and then he flopped down on the seat and started singing wildly and Alec found himself blushing at Magnus’ choice of song.

He was blurting out the lyrics to ‘Love, Sex and Magic’ and Alec lost his control when Magnus sang “And I'll be flowin' and goin' till clothing disappears ain't nothin' but shoes on me, oh baby.” He slapped his hand over Magnus’ mouth and Magnus yelped but stopped singing.

“God you’re so drunk.” Alec huffed and turned his attention back to the road.

Magnus leaned up into his side and shook his arm, grinning from ear to ear. “I’m not drunk! I’m just happy Ale-Alie? Al-“

“Alec.”

“Yes! Alexander!”

Alec shook his head fondly. “I have to go pick up Iz, so I’ll drop you to your parent’s house.”

“No!” Magnus protested. “I can’t go there like this! Just take me home.”

“Magnus, I can’t leave you by yourself. What if you throw up and choke on your own vomit? I can’t have that shit on my conscience.”

“Then take me with you!” Magnus beamed. “I’ll come and get Izzy with you.”

“You can barely even say my name, Magnus, I can’t take you like this.”

“Water. Milkshake! I’ll be fine. Please, Alexander, don’t leave me.”

Alec’s walls crumbled at that and he caved with in an instant, pulling over at a small corner shop. “Stay in the car,” he instructed, pulling the roof back up, “and I’ll be back in just a minute, okay?”

Magnus nodded and Alec waited for about five seconds, hesitating whether he should leave Magnus alone or not and then deciding it’ll be okay. He ran into the shop and emerged a mere few minutes later with two bottles of water, a milkshake – chocolate because that was Magnus’ second favourite flavour and no one decided to make bottled Cinnamon Toast Crunch milkshake much to both of their frustration – and a pack of peanuts because seemingly, they help with sobering up.

He found Magnus lying with his eyes closed in an awkward angle in his seat, but he startled as soon as Alec shut the door and reached for the milkshake before Alec could even get a word in.

Once he’d opened it, he took big gulps but apparently he was that drunk that he missed his mouth and some fell down his chin.

“Magnus...Magnus here-stop that.” Alec said softly and pulled the bottle away from Magnus’ mouth. He opened the compartment on the passenger side and pulled out a tissue, then gently took Magnus jaw in his hand and brushed the tissue over his lips and chin.

Alec hadn’t even thought about how intimate this gesture would be, or how they would be so close and so silent. What made it worse was Magnus looking at him like _that._ Like he held the moon and the stars in the sky and nothing else existed except Alec.

He reluctantly pulled back and tucked a few strands of hair behind Magnus’ ear before placing a straw in the bottle and hanging it over to Magnus.

The rest of the drive to the airport was silent, neither of them willing to break it. There was a little tension, and Alec almost felt suffocated by it.

 Izzy was waiting for him outside with her bags by her feet and she squealed and jumped when she saw Alec approaching. Thank God for her, because otherwise Alec wouldn’t have known how to handle the silence with Magnus.

He ran up to her and she instantly threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her so tightly that she was lifted off the ground for a good few moments, and then he gently put her back down.

“I missed you so much Iz, please say you’re not going away again for that long.”

“Never again big brother. I missed you too.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek and then walked towards the car, Alec in tow carrying some of her bags. They dumped them in the boot and Izzy was about to get in the passenger side but stopped as she saw Magnus, eyes closed and a calm expression on his face. “Is that Magnus?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Wow, he looks so different.”

Alec was about to ask her what the hell she was talking about but then he remembered that she had seen the less glittery, less Magnus-y version of Magnus.

“He looks amazing. Holy shit I love his makeup look!” She squealed and Magnus startled, looking mildly confused for a second - and Alec tried hard to not think it was adorable - and then settled his eyes on Izzy. “Hey!” Izzy beamed and Magnus matched her expression.

“Isabelle!” Magnus jumped out of the car and pulled her into a hug, and then separated to look at Alec. “And Alexander!” He then pulled Alec into a hug and Izzy furrowed her brows in half confusion, half amusement and Alec just mouthed ‘drunk’ to her.

The ride home was a lot less awkward than the one there. They all chatted about random things, Izzy about her new fashion line and Magnus was overly enthusiastic about how amazing her designs were. Now Alec knew Isabelle was talented, but there was no need for that many adjectives to describe her work, or that much shouting to random people they saw on the street about how talented Isabelle Lightwood was.

Once they arrived at Alec’s place, Izzy walked straight to the guest room to sleep, exhausted after a long flight. That left Magnus and Alec standing awkwardly in the living room.

Magnus looked close to passing out again, and Alec knew Magnus would be more uncomfortable on the couch than he himself would because of his drunken state, and so he led Magnus to his bedroom.

They had shared a bed this past week, but with Isabelle here and everything going on - whatever it was - between them, it felt very wrong to do so now. He gently helped Magnus onto his bed and removed his shoes and socks along with his bulky jewellery. He got out one of the wipes from Magnus’ bag that was still there from when they returned earlier that day and wiped off Magnus’ make-up, having received an almost three hour, drunken lecture about why it was important to do so a few days ago.

Alec drew the blankets up to Magnus neck and was about to walk away when Magnus curled his fingers around Alec’s hand, drawing him back in.

“Thank you, Alexander.”

Alec smiled and he couldn’t stop it from being a little sad. “Goodnight, Magnus.”

He walked out the room, turning the light off before leaving, and then sank down on his sofa, staring up at his blank ceiling.

It was safe to say that he didn’t sleep a wink that night.

***

The next day, they all got ready and had breakfast and then headed over to Luke and Jocelyn’s house where the next evening they were going to have the engagement party.

Everyone greeted Isabelle with open arms and Clary, Luke and Jocelyn fell in love with her immediately. She and Magnus got on amazingly well too, and so Alec fulfilled his sister’s wish.

But then why did he feel so sad?

“The caterers just called and they said they needed us to go in.” Magnus said as he approached Alec, Isabelle and Maryse.

“Oh, okay, I’ll come with you. You boys have already done a lot.” Izzy smiled and Magnus nodded. Alec was about to walk with them but Maryse shook her head from where she stood behind Magnus.

“You coming, Alexander?” Magnus asked when he realised Alec wasn’t following.

“Uh,” Alec saw his mother shake her head again as if to say ‘give them some alone time’, “No, you guys go on. I’ve got some stuff to do with Jace.”

“Alexander, just come.” Magnus argued a little agitatedly and Alec once again noticed his mothers pointed glare and head shaking.

“No uh, it’s important. I’ll see you later.”

Magnus huffed and Alec saw the look of hurt and disappointment on his face. “Okay then.” He said a little disbelievingly, as if he couldn’t comprehend Alec not wanting to go with him. It made Alec want to throw his arms around Magnus and apologise, but he couldn’t. His mother was right. And so he watched Magnus walk away with Isabelle and it felt like there was a horrible distance between them now, much larger than the actual few meters and more like they were oceans apart.

The rest of the afternoon felt like it dragged on for months. Everywhere Alec looked, all he could think about was Magnus, his smile, his laugh, his crazy ideas and his teasing. The way he always called Alec ‘Alexander’ and even though Alec would never admit it, he loved hearing Magnus say his full name.

Lydia seemed to pick up on his mood and she let him to a quieter area of the garden where they were alone.

“What’s wrong, Alec? You’ve been moping all afternoon and it’s like you weren’t even here with how little you talked.” Lydia said softly.

“It’s nothing.”

“Alec...”

Alec sighed and turned to meet her questioning gaze. They’ve been the closest friends since pre-school, he’d never been able to lie to her and she could always read him like he was an open book so he didn’t know why he was trying to hide whatever it was.“I don’t know. I’m just feeling...lost.”

“Is it because of Ma-“

“Alexander.”

Alec and Lydia turned around and saw Magnus standing there, an unreadable expression on his face yet sadness in his eyes.

“I need to talk to you...in private.” He added.

Lydia shuffled on her feet a bit and Alec looked at her, sending her a pleading look. “Okay, yeah, talk alone. Yeah.” She said a little awkwardly before turning and walking away.

“Something’s wrong, Alexander.” Magnus said a little anxiously.

“What happened?” Alec asked, panic woven into his voice.

“I don’t know, nothing makes sense but something feels wrong. I spent the whole afternoon with Isabelle, she’s the woman I’m marrying, I should feel excited!” Magnus argued and flailed his arms in the air as if to emphasise his frustration. “The whole day I was missing something. I don’t know what’s wrong. It’s weird.” Magnus looked down a little sheepishly, breathed out a little sigh and then met Alec’s gaze again. Magnus looked at him, and it felt like such an intense stare that Alec felt like he was stark naked under those golden and green eyes. “How was your day?”

Alec wanted to blurt out how terrible it had been. How he missed Magnus every second they were apart. How he couldn’t even think straight or do anything because all he could think about was how Magnus wasn’t with him.

But he couldn’t.

Isabelle was marrying Magnus. Everything was planned. Everyone was happy except him, and he wasn’t about to mess this whole thing up just because of whatever he was feeling, not matter how strong it was.

And so he lied.

“It was great.” Alec smiled and he hoped to God that Magnus wouldn’t be able to read through it. To see how it pained Alec to not just tell Magnus how he felt, even if he didn’t know what that was exactly.

“Really?” Magnus asked, and there was such sadness in his eyes that it broke Alec’s heart.

“Really.” Alec confirmed. “Magnus, you’re just thinking too much.” Alec sniffled a little and he felt tears spring at his eyes. “Just give it a little time, you’ll find your happiness with my sister.”

Magnus stayed silent for a moment, not once breaking their locked gaze. “Are you sure?”

“I am.” Alec swallowed and if felt like a tonne of bricks just went down his throat. Magnus moved forward and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, burying his head in Alec’s shoulder.

Alec froze for a brief moment. “I hope you’re right.” Magnus breathed out, and held on to Alec a little tighter. Alec circled one arm around Magnus’ waist and the other on the nape of his neck, lowering his head to Magnus’ shoulder too and slowly closing his eyes, relishing in the feeling of having Magnus this close for what was probably the last time.

Dinner passed by in a blur, and Alec left soon after that, claiming he was tired, which in fact he was since he didn’t sleep the night before, but he knew tonight was going to be just as restless.

The next morning, he waited until the last minute to get to Luke and Jocelyn’s house, not wanting to have to see Magnus and face what he was feeling.

The whole time while he was there, he avoided Magnus as much as he could, but their eyes would lock from over a distance and both of them would hold it until someone else bought them out if it.

Magnus looked just as sad as Alec felt, and he knew that he was definitely moping today. It didn’t help that everyone was so cheery around him either.

“Alec, it’ll be your turn soon!” Maryse beamed and Alec smiled, knowing that it didn’t reach his eyes.

“And I’ll be your best man and it’ll be great!” Jace exclaimed happily.

“No,” Lydia scoffed, “ _I’ll_ be his best _woman._ ”

“Yeah right, Alec, tell her.” Jace said, pointing at Lydia.

“I haven’t even met someone yet, there’s not gonna be a wedding anytime soon.” He said a little coldly, but no one picked up on his tone apart from Lydia, and surprisingly Clary.

Lydia gave him an apologetic look and Clary’s expression was blank, but she was looking at him like she wanted to say something.

Magnus though, he was just sitting silently, looking down at his lap.

“Well,” Maryse cut in the silence, “I propose a toast. Isabelle, Magnus, do you want to do your rings?” It wasn’t really a question so they couldn’t exactly say no.

Magnus smiled a little sadly, and slipped a ring on Isabelle’s ring finger on her left hand. Magnus had insisted that he should get an engagement ring too in the early stages of planning and so Isabelle placed the ring he picked out on his finger.

“To Magnus and Isabelle.” Maryse said cheerfully, raising her glass in the air. Everyone repeated it and took a swig of their champagne. Alec, however, downed his whole glass.

They had decided to make if official news and so Izzy snapped a picture of her and Magnus with the caption ‘Wedding Bells in the Lightwood-Bane Family!’ and posted it on her Instagram and Twitter.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. There was dancing and drinks and desserts and stories being shared and even Luke’s mother had come, bless her. She was in a wheelchair but Magnus was dancing with her and for the first time that night, the smile on his face was actually genuine.

Alec lay in the background, only talking when he was addressed and ignoring Clary’s and Lydia’s pointed looks, until finally Lydia broke and dragged him inside the house and upstairs.

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” She asked bluntly and Alec turned to her with a shocked expression.

“No, that’s crazy, Lydia. Of course I’m not in lo...no way-”

“Alec, I’ve been your best friend since we were in diapers. I knew when you had a thing for Dylan before you even admitted it to me. I knew when you made up Jessica Hawkblue so your parents wouldn’t find out you were gay. And I know right now, that you’re in love with Magnus.”

Alec stared at her blankly for a moment. She was right.

He was in love with Magnus.

He threw himself into her arms and held onto her tightly.

“It’s okay, Alec. It’ll be okay. You have to tell him though.”

Alec shook his head furiously in the crook of her neck, as if to say ‘are you fucking crazy?’. She patted his back and rocked him slightly to comfort him, calming him down with just her warm embrace and perfume. He could always rely on her, and now wasn’t any different.

“That’s a lot of sadness for someone whose sister just got engaged.”

Alec’s head snapped up.

Magnus was standing there with a blank expression on his face, and Alec briefly wondered if Magnus had some sixth sense of knowing when Alec was talking to Lydia because that was the second time now that he’s interrupted them.

Lydia pulled back and looked between Magnus and Alec. “I think that today, you two _should_ talk privately.” She shot a pointed glare at Alec and then left, shutting the door behind herself.

“What’s wrong, Alexander?” Magnus asked, and there was a slight undertone of annoyance and anger in his voice.

Alec realised that it was now or never. That he had to at least tell Magnus, because otherwise it would eat him up alive if the past 24 hours were any indication. At least if he was rejected, he could move on, but not getting it out of him? That would be even worse. And so he just blurted out everything he’d bottled up.

“Magnus, I-I’m feeling really confused.” Magnus’ expression changed to concern and he waited patiently for Alec to continue. “I...I’ve been feeling strange since yesterday. Every minute I’m thinking about you. When you left yesterday with Iz, I—couldn’t do anything without thinking about your smile or your laugh. I missed you, Magnus. I’ve never...it’s-this is all new to me. I’ve never felt like this before, and it all happened so quick and yet so slow and I didn’t know what the hell was going on until you weren’t there with me.” Alec groaned in frustration, was he even making sense? “Look, the thing is...I’m just gonna come out and say it. Just flat out say it...” He paused and Magnus looked at him expectantly.

“Go on, Alexander. Say it.” He said softly.

“I love you, Magnus.”

Shit.

Holy shit.

He said it. That’s it. It was out there, and he couldn’t take it back, and holy _fuck_ Magnus was smiling, and he looked happy and he was smiling and _holy shit_ and-

“Ow!” Alec yelped when Magnus swatted his arm. He rubbed his arm and looked up at Magnus with the universal ‘what the fuck?’ face.

“Damn it Alexander! When I told you yesterday that I was feeling off, that I was missing something, couldn’t you understand that I was missing _you_? That I am in love with _you?_ ” Magnus threw his arms in the air in frustration.

“Wha-I-where’s my fault in that? I didn’t think and fall in love, it just happened.” Alec retorted with his brows furrowed.

“Oh you idiot look!” Magnus held up his ring finger where the silver band sat. “What are we going to do about this huh?” Magnus asked exasperatedly.

“I...I don’t know. I just wanted to tell you that I love you, how am I supposed to know what happens after?”

“Shut up Alexander just shush! You’re confused and I’m confused and-“ Magnus held up his hands and pointed his index fingers at Alec. “-just...just let me think.”

“Yeah, okay. Think.” Alec encouraged and watched as Magnus sighed and began to pace while Alec still rubbed his arm.

Why did Magnus have to hit so hard?

A few moments later, Magnus inhaled sharply and turned back to Alec. “Okay, okay, we can only do one thing now. We have to run away. Tonight. Before anyone suspects anything.”

“Run away? As in elope but minus the wedding?” Alec repeated incredulously.

“Yes.” Magnus nodded once.

“Have you gone crazy?!” Alec asked, pointing to his head as if to emphasise his point on just how crazy Magnus’ idea was. “This isn’t some movie where we can run away!”

Magnus groaned and threw his head back, clearly vexed. “Isabelle already posted the picture so I doubt your parents would break off the engagement and risk the scandal of us being together instead and so I’ll end up marrying her! And then what, Alexander? Are you going to live your whole life thinking you’re in love with your brother in law?”

“But Magnus you can’t-“

“Shh!” Magnus said and slapped his hand over Alec’s mouth, stopping him from speaking. “You’ve done what you can and wanted. Now, whatever happens, it will be _my_ decision. Okay? We’re running.” Alec’s eyes widened and he was about to protest as much as he could but Magnus stopped him with a glare that could kill. “That’s final, Alexander.”

Magnus’ tone was so commanding and dominant that Alec would have felt turned on if it wasn’t for the topic of discussion.

“Magnus?” They both heard Clary’s voice from downstairs and Alec realised that right now, this conversation was over. This was hardly the place to argue with Magnus about this considering his fiancé and their families were just a floor below them.

Magnus turned and looked back at Alec, taking his hand away from Alec’s mouth. “We leave tonight.” Alec opened his mouth to speak but Magnus held up a finger and shot another glare at him. “You’ve made this into a shit show, Alexander.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Alec’s forehead and Alec briefly swooned at how sweet the gesture was even thought Magnus was clearly infuriated. “I love you.” And with another three kisses, one on each cheek and then his nose, Magnus left the room leaving a befuddled and bewildered Alec in his wake.

Alec sighed heavily and ran his hands down his face which was still tingling a little from Magnus’ sweet kisses and the feel of his lips.

“What did I just do?"


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE THIRD POINT
> 
> Okay so first, thank you for all the comments on this so far! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you're liking it. 
> 
> Second, I know I said two chapters total but this is probably gonna be a bit longer, plus this one seemed right to end here and I kinda wanted to post more and not keep you waiting so now there'll be three chapters (unless I decide that I should make it four which knowing me, I might but we'll wait and see.)
> 
> Third, READ THE TAGS. The beginning of this chapter has a scene from the film that I thought about missing out, and I said before that Indian films go a little unrealistic and this scene probably is. I debated for ages about skipping it because it might not go well with the rest of the story, but then I wanted to keep the aftermath of it so I decided leaving it in, and I know it's very, very wrong to do what one character did and the other character should probably be a lot more pissed about it but this is a story, and I'm basing it off the film so I went with it. I'm sorry if it's traumatic for anyone as it's really not my intention to make anyone uncomfortable, I just went with the plot line as closely as I could.
> 
> That's all, I hope you enjoy these loveable goons and thank you for reading!
> 
> <3

Alec had rushed home that evening, needing to get ready for work the next day. He didn’t get a chance to speak to Magnus again, but he figured he could go and see him tomorrow and then talk him out of this beyond stupid idea.

His mind was whirling though. Magnus loved him

Magnus _loved_ him!

Alec could probably party right now if it weren’t for the fact that he had to be up at 8am for work, and so after a shower, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants, flopped onto his bed and fell asleep.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been out but something was poking his face and so he blinked his eyes open and squinted to try and focus on what the hell it was.

Magnus.

“Wha-” Alec cleared his throat to try and ease some of the grogginess. “Magnus, what are you doin-” Alec eyes widened once he saw what as poking him and he shot upright into a sitting position, pressing his back against the headboard. “Magnus is that a gun?!”

Magnus glared at him and kept the gun - a rifle, from what Alec could tell - pointed at him. Alec pushed the muzzle away from him and in one swift motion, Magnus straddled him and held the gun sideways against his neck while Alec tried to push him off.

“Magnus what the fuck! Why do you have a gun?”

“Because if you don’t run with me, then I’ll shoot you!” Magnus protested.

“Magnus are you fucking insane?!”

What the hell was wrong with him?

“We have to run, Alexander!” Magnus argued and there was a hint of pleading in his voice.

“Magnus we can’t run!”

“Please, Alexander...”

“Our family is here, our jobs. Our lives. You think you’d be okay leaving Clary and your Mom and Dad? I can’t leave Max, Iz...Jace. We can’t run!”

Magnus huffed and dropped the gun to the floor, letting his head drop to Alec’s shoulder.

“First you make me fall off a bike and almost get me killed by a fucking giant that probably has more strength than the guy that played Aquaman, then you almost get us arrested for breaking into a stable, and now you bring a gun and threaten to shoot me?” Alec exasperated.

“Relax Alexander, it’s fake.” Magnus waved a hand in the air in dismissal.

“Why do you even have a fake gun?”

“I broke in the set of ‘A Million Ways to Die in the West’ by accident and ended up taking the prop with me.”

“How do you break into a set by accident and end up _stealing_ a prop?” Alec asked incredulously.

“I was drunk, but it doesn’t matter...minor details.” He waved his hand again.

Magnus pulled back and looked into Alec’s eyes, searching for something as it seemed. And then he abruptly got up and off Alec’s lap and walked out of the room.

“Fucking insane...and he’s the man you’re in love with.” Alec muttered under his breath and lay back down, shuffling a bit to get comfortable again.

Magnus came back in a few moments later with a glass of water, taking small sips. Alec huffed, shook his head and turned over facing away from Magnus.

And then a couple of seconds later, he was being poked again.

“What?” He snapped, sitting upright once more.

Magnus smiled apologetically and handed the glass to Alec before moving to take his own shirt off, and Alec had the air knocked out of his lungs.

Why did Magnus have to be so irresistibly sexy and beautiful?

There was a slither of moonlight shining through the gap in the curtains and it hit Magnus’ face, enhancing his already sharp jaw line and cheekbones. It made his eyes shine even brighter and Alec could clearly see the glimmer of gold in them more clearly now. Magnus’ chest and abs were on full display and now that Alec had admitted his feelings, he didn’t feel as bad to rake his gaze down to the little trail of hair going down from his naval and dipping beneath the waistband of his loose hanging sweats.

His throat was suddenly feeling extremely dry, and so he took a few large gulps of water and missed the way Magnus’ expression turned guilty. He put the glass down and watched as Magnus crawled into his bed, lying on his side to face Alec.

“I’m sorry.” Magnus apologised and Alec sighed before turning on his side too so they were both facing each other, their faces a mere few centimetres apart.

“You have to understand that we can’t just pack up and go, Magnus. Life doesn’t work like that.”

“I know,” Magnus looked down sheepishly, “I just want to be with you, and I guess I panicked thinking there was no other way out.”

Alec’s anger slipped away within an instant. “Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out.” He said and tried to stifle a huge yawn.

“I’m sorry, but it had to be done. I love you, Alexander, and I can’t lose you.” Magnus whispered and leaned forward to kiss Alec’s nose.

He was too tired to do anything except mumble an ‘I love you too’ and then darkness consumed him.

***

When Alec came to, his mouth felt terribly dry and his head was pounding. He tried to move but something was confining him and his skin felt like it was on fire. In the distance, he could hear something that sounded like crying, but he couldn’t tell properly.

He slowly and steadily blinked his eyes open and saw that he was wrapped in a blanket quite tightly, and so he wiggled and shuffled and whacked his head on whatever was behind him a couple of times but managed to get the blanket off him. He was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie but he could have sworn he was sleeping shirtless?

And his bed wasn’t this confined.

And wasn’t Magnus with him?

He looked around and realised he was in the back of his car, and that the crying was coming from just out the window where someone was pacing furiously.

With a groan, he managed to get out the car and he saw that the person crying was in fact Magnus.

“Magnus? What’s wrong? Why are you crying? And where are we?” Alec mumbled, looking around to see that they were on some side road, the distant sound of traffic in the air.

Magnus’ head shot up and relief washed over his face. He ran towards Alec and wrapped his arms around him, sniffling into his shoulder.

“Where are we?” Alec asked again.

“On the highway.” Magnus replied, his answer muffled by Alec’s neck.

“What are we doing on a highway?” Alec mused and Magnus pulled back abruptly, swatting his arm. “Ow!”

“You idiot! We’re running!”

“Running?” Alec frowned, his brain all fuzzy and still not being able to fit the pieces together. “When did we run?” And then realisation dawned upon him. “Shit. Fuck. Fucking Shit. Magnus!” Alec yelled in frustration. “What the fuck did you do?”

Honestly, he was so in love with Magnus but seriously? What the fuck was wrong with him?

“You were so cold and you weren’t waking up! You scared the shit out of me!” Magnus yelled back and threw something at him, and Alec fumbled trying to catch it only to drop it again.

“You gave me sleeping pills?” Alec asked incredulously, and then he remembered.

He remembered how Magnus had given him that glass of water, how he looked guilty when Alec drank it, how he apologised saying it had to be done and then how he felt so tired after.

“Magnus! Are you fucking kidding me? You can’t just do that to someone! Do you realise how wrong that is? You drugged me!” He yelled.

“I didn’t have a choice! And they’re over the counter ones; I didn’t know what else to do okay?”

“That doesn’t make it okay that you drugged me! I told you, we’d find another way out of this!”

“No we won’t!” Magnus yelled and then dropped down to the floor. “No we won’t.” He repeated more quietly.  “On Saturday when I got back from seeing the caterers with Izzy, I talked to you and since that didn’t go well, I thought I’d just end up marrying her because you didn’t feel the same way as me and so later that night when our parents spoke to me and Izzy, I said yes.”

Alec furrowed his brows in confusion and he walked over to kneel next to Magnus, asking in a softer tone, “What do you mean?”

“They said that a lot of money was going into this partnership between their businesses and neither of them could afford to have it broken or the scandal if we were to separate after, and so when they asked if I was sure, I said yes because I didn’t have a reason not to. And Isabelle said yes and so I can’t break it off now because of that goddamn picture and I can’t get a divorce either, which means I’ll be stuck in that marriage. And I can’t-I don’t want to be with anyone but you. I can’t marry her knowing that I love you. And I didn’t know what to do. I’m sorry. I just...please don’t be angry with me. I’m sorry.” Magnus sobbed.

Alec took a few deep breaths and rubbed Magnus’ back softly.

What was he supposed to do? He knew Magnus, he loved him after all, and he knew how spontaneous he was. How he would do things there and then rather than think them through. And in the predicament he was in, Alec could understand why he thought running away was the best option. But drugging Alec? That was not right.

But then Magnus was crying and Alec couldn’t bear to see that sight and so right now, he chose to console Magnus.

“You shouldn’t have given me those sleeping pills Magnus, that’s just not right, and I know you think right now that running away will fix everything but it won’t. I know you love your family, and you wouldn’t be able to live without them, and I wouldn’t be able to live without mine either, so we can’t just leave like this.”

“So what? I’m just supposed to marry Isabelle and spend the rest of my life being miserable because I can’t be with you?” Magnus snapped.

“No, Magnus.” Alec cupped his face and tenderly stroked his cheekbones. “We’ve fallen in love now haven’t we? And if it comes to it, I’ll break off the wedding myself. You won’t have to marry her. But it’s so complicated right now and we just need to think this through, okay? We’ve got time, Magnus, not a lot but it’s still time, and I promise you that you won’t be forced into that wedding. I love you, and I’m not going to give up on you...even if you’re completely insane thinking that drugging me is okay.”

Magnus let out a little chuckle and Alec smiled too, not sure how he could in this situation but Magnus’ laugh was like pure sunshine and he couldn’t help it.

“Are you sure? There’s no one that I want to be with except you...no one that I want to marry except you.” Magnus said quietly and Alec’s heart skipped a beat.

“I’m sure Magnus; we’ll get out of this somehow.” Alec replied and Magnus nodded.

“I’m sorry for drugging you.” He apologised a little bashfully.

“It’s okay...well it’s definitely not okay, but it’s done now and as much as I want to yell at you for it, I can’t. Besides, I’ve been drugged before and I know you did it out of love, as twisted as it is so it’s not the worst way to be drugged.” Alec said and shook his head at himself. “I can’t believe that justifies it.”

“You’ve been drugged before?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, uh, college party. It was a bad experience, but Jace saved the day.”

“Who would have thought?” Magnus chuckled and Alec grinned.

“Now let’s go back home, and figure out a way to fix this without drugs and running away.”

“Okay.” Magnus agreed and allowed Alec to help him to his feet.

Alec began to walk to the car but Magnus caught his hand and pulled him back. “I really do love you, I didn’t-I know I do a lot of stupid things but drugging you by far was the stupidest and I’m so sorry I hurt you. I love you. I love you so, so much Alexander.”

“Baby it’s okay,” Alec wasn’t sure what bought on the pet name but he decided to roll with it, “I love you, _all_ of you, including your craziness and I know you didn’t want to hurt me.” Alec kissed his forehead, cheeks, nose, jaw, chin, and just as he was about to kiss Magnus’ lips, they both pulled back and shook their heads.

“I can’t.” They both said at the same time.

“I can’t know what your lips feel like...what they taste like when there’s a chance that we won’t make it out of this. A chance that I won’t be able to kiss them again.” Magnus said and Alec nodded.

“Me neither.”

There was some sort of silent confirmation that no kissing on the lips would happen until they knew they could be together, and with that, Magnus and Alec got into the car and began the drive back.

It was fairly silent, but not awkward or uncomfortable. Alec reached over the console and took Magnus’ hand in his own, linking their fingers and bringing them up to press a kiss on the back of Magnus’ hand. “I gotta be at work in an hour so I’ll drop you home okay?”

“Okay.” Magnus nodded and looked like he was thinking about something before speaking so quietly that Alec almost missed it. “When will I see you again?”

“I’m having dinner with Iz today but you can come over tomorrow evening if you want?”

“Okay yeah.”

Alec pulled up to Magnus’ building and turned to face him. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.” Magnus repeated and kissed Alec’s cheek. “Goodbye, Alexander.”

“Bye, Magnus.” Alec said and then drove off when Magnus was safely inside his building.

Now that he was gone, Alec really started to panic. What were they gonna do if they couldn’t fix this? They couldn’t ruin both their parent’s companies and reputations, and they’d probably never talk to Magnus or Alec again if they did...but then they couldn’t throw away their love either.

Alec really had to think up of a plan or something otherwise God knows what Magnus would attempt.

With heavy steps, he walked up to his floor only to freeze in his path.

He was met with four angry faces and one determined, yet slightly apologetic face.

Oh shit.

_Holy fucking shit._

They know.

“Alec, where the hell have you been?” Maryse asked and stormed to him.

Alec spluttered nonsense. What the hell was he supposed to say? ‘Oh, I was just with Magnus because he drugged me and kidnapped me because we’re in love and he wanted to run away so we could be together.’

“We were just at Magnus’ and he wasn’t answering, and neither were you. Where were you? And have you seen Magnus?” She added and Alec relaxed a little. At least they didn’t know that he and Magnus were together.

He looked down at himself, taking in the hoodie, sweatpants, trainers and duffle bag that Magnus had packed and thought of a lie.

“I was at the gym. Forgot my phone. And Magnus never wakes up early so he’s probably just sleeping.”

“I told you! He’s never woken up before 9am in his life!” Clary said before anyone could speak up, and Alec smiled to himself thinking of when Magnus was yelling at him to get up at half six in the morning because he wanted to go on a road trip.

_He’s so freaking adorable. I love that wacko._

“So, uh, is that why you guys came here?” Alec asked, looking at Luke and Jocelyn who still looked a little angry.

“No, we wanted to talk to you about the wedding.”

Alec gulped and nodded, walking to his door, fumbling with the keys and shuffling in with a pit in his stomach.

He stood awkwardly while everyone else sat down on his couch and armchairs and waited for the inevitable...only it didn’t come.

“Why didn’t you tell us that Magnus wanted to get married in India?” Robert asked and Alec frowned, taken aback by the question.

“Clary told us that she mentioned to you how Magnus wanted to get married in India and you said you’d talk to us about it, so why haven’t you?”

Alec thought to himself if he had said that, before deciding that no, he had not said it. Just as he was about to defend himself, he caught Clary’s eyes and they were pleading. She widened them slightly as if to gesture ‘just go with it’ and so he did.

“I...uh, forgot?”

“You forgot, huh? This is Magnus’ only wedding and if he wants it to be in India, it will be in India. We’ll have to postpone and re plan it there.” Maryse huffed and turned back to Luke and Jocelyn. “I’m so sorry about this, we’ll get it sorted.”

“It’s no problem,” Jocelyn smiled. “We weren’t even aware of his wish otherwise we would have said sooner. Anyhow, it’s not Alec’s fault.” The four of them stood up and got ready to leave.

“You coming kiddo?” Luke asked Clary.

“Uh, no, I need to ask Alec something...” At Luke’s questioning gaze she added, “About Jace.” He smiled knowingly and winked at her.

“See you later then, bye Alec!” He called over his shoulder and then it was just him and Clary.

He was about to ask her what that was all about but instead froze when she hugged him.

She pulled back and he looked at her beaming smile and happy eyes. “What was that for?” He asked.

“For telling Magnus you love him.” She answered and Alec momentarily stopped breathing, wondering how the fuck she knew that before remembering her saying that Magnus tells her everything.

He smiled back at her, happy that she was happy for them but then yelped as she hit his arm.

“Oh my God, you really are Magnus’ sister.” He mused and rubbed his arm up and down.”And what was that for?”

“ _That_ , was for waiting until he was already engaged till you grew a pair and told him.”

Alec looked down sheepishly, because she was right. They would have had a better chance had he told Magnus sooner.

“But we’re gonna fix this.” She added and Alec’s head shot up. “I bought us some time by telling them that Magnus wants to get married in India, and we’ll come up with a plan together to fix this mess.”

“Why are you helping?” Alec blurted out before he could stop himself.

“Because I love my brother, and I know he loves you more than he’s ever loved anyone before. I know that he’ll be happy with you and _only_ you, and I want him to be happy, so he can’t marry your sister.”

Alec took that all in and couldn’t help himself as he pulled her into a hug again. “Thank you.”

“Thank me when you and my brother are engaged instead.” She retorted and Alec blushed a little. “Now what are you doing today?” She asked, pulling back.

“Uh, work and then I’m having dinner with Iz tonight.”

“Where?”

“Here.” Alec answered, knowing that Isabelle would have missed his signature Taco’s while she’s been away for the past couple of months.

“What time is she coming?”

“Well I’ll get home around 5 so she’ll probably come at 7. I always yell at her for trying to help when I’m cooking. She can’t cook.” Alec said and Clary laughed a little.

“Okay, Magnus and I will be here for 5 and then we’ll decide what to do.”

“Okay.” Alec agreed and smiled, for the first time feeling reassured that they would figure something out.

***

Work seemed to drag on and Alec found himself letting his eyes droop on more than one occasion. Jace was the only one to pick up on it and just before Alec was about to leave to go home, he stormed into his office with a concerned look.

“What’s with you today?”

“I’m just tired.”

“What did you do early this morning then? And don’t use that lame excuse of ‘gym’ that you used with Mom and Dad because I can see right through your bullshit and I know for a fact that you don’t go there without your phone because you use it for music and to monitor your progress. So, where were you?” Jace asked, and there was a slight accusatory undertone that made Alec feel like he was being scrutinized.

He didn’t like it.

He also didn’t like lying to Jace. But he couldn’t exactly tell him the truth right? What would Jace think of him, falling in love with the person his sister was supposed to marry? He would probably be pissed and tell Alec all the ways he was being an idiot for letting it happen.

Alec was so caught up in his thoughts, thinking of a way to get him to back off that he didn’t see the way Jace’s eyes widened...and then he spoke.

“You were with Magnus, weren’t you?”

Alec’s head shot up and he froze. He was pretty sure at this rate, he would have a serious heart condition by how many times that had happened recently.

He saw no point in denying it, Jace would be able to tell, and so he dropped his head down in shame and spoke, barely above a whisper. “How did you know?”

“You’re my brother, Alec,” Jace sighed softly and came closer to him, “I’ve known for a while that you loved him, I just didn’t want to say anything that would make you think I’m accusing you. Who else knows?”

“Lydia, and Clary too. She uh, she was the reason the wedding is being postponed, she said that we’ll find a way to fix this together because Magnus wanted to run away.” Alec confessed and Jace scoffed.

“Trust him to make that choice...wait...is that what you were doing with him last night? If it’s not and you two were rolling around in the sheet-”

“No! Oh my God Jace no!” Alec blushed furiously. “I...we wouldn’t do that. I can’t even kiss him without feeling guilty for fucks sakes.”

Jace smiled apologetically and pulled Alec into his embrace. “It’s okay man, Clary’s right, we’ll find a solution.”

“We?” Alec asked dubiously.

“Yeah, I’m not gonna be excluded from this whole scheming thing.” He chuckled at himself before turning serious. “You love him, he loves you. He can’t marry Iz, and deep down we both know she doesn’t want to marry him either.”

“I feel like I’m betraying her.” Alec whispered and Jace held him tighter.

“You’re not, Alec. You don’t choose who you fall in love with, so it’s not your fault or Magnus’ for that matter. Besides, Izzy will thank you one day for getting her out of it.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. Now, when are you scheming?”

Alec rolled his eyes at Jace’s choice of words but told him that Clary and Magnus were coming over before Izzy later in the evening.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Jace beamed and practically dragged Alec out of the office and into the car park.

When they walked into Alec’s apartment, Clary and Magnus were already sat on the sofa with an open bottle of wine and were passing it between themselves, taking regular chugs.

No one said anything for a short minute, and Alec was wondering why. He, of course, had his own reasons...Magnus was just too beautiful and he deserved a moment of silent appreciation. Alec just wanted to gather that insane and crazy man in his arms and tell him how much he loved him.

And then in clicked, Magnus was looking at him the same way, explaining why he was silent. So what about Jace and Clary?

Oh.

_Oh._

They were looking at each other just the same.

It was nice, Alec briefly thought to himself, that this whole mess had bought Jace to someone who would get through his thick walls surrounding his heart and make him realise that it was okay to fall in love.

Speaking of Jace, he was the one to break the silence first.

“How did you get in?”  He eyed them with his golden eyebrows knit in confusion.

“Magnus has a key.” Clary replied and Alec winced, waiting for the moment that Jace would lose his shit and yell-

“WHAT? Alec!” Jace turned to him with an angry glare. “I’m your brother and you refused me every time I asked for a key, and yet you give one to Magnus? I don’t care if you love him, that just ain’t right.” He huffed and crossed his arms in a child like gesture.

Alec rolled his eyes and caught the way Magnus and Clary tired to stifle their laughter. “I don’t need you barging in here all the time invading my privacy, and I didn’t give Magnus a key. He made one himself.”

Magnus beamed proudly at Jace and wiggled his fingers a little, as if to emphasise he was much smarter for taking the liberty upon himself and getting his own key.

“This is blasphemy!” Jace threw his arms in the air and dragged his feet to the couch, flopping down next to Clary before whipping the wine out of her hands and taking a big swig of it.

“Do you even know what ‘blasphemy’ means?” Magnus asked.

“Bullshit, right?” Jace inquired and Alec shook his head.

“There there.” Clary took pity on him and she gently patted his shoulder and he relaxed, his face losing the expression of incredulity and sadness that was there a moment ago.

Alec managed to recollect his thoughts and turned to shut the door, remembering that neither he nor Jace had managed to do so being so enraptured by the presence that was in the room.

He sauntered over to where Magnus was sat on one of the arm chairs and smiled at him, shucking off his blazer before plopping down onto the arm rest.

“Looks like I get to see you a day earlier.” Magnus said and Alec reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers. “You told Jace?” Magnus asked then, but there was no accusation in his tone.

“Yeah, well sort of, he figured it out like Lydia.”

“Hmm.” Magnus nodded absently and then cleared his throat making Clary and Jace turn to face him.

“Right, yes, a plan.” Clary spoke and then stood up and began to pace. “So I’ve been thinking today, the only real social evidence is that picture that Izzy took, and though both your rings were in the picture, she didn’t exactly specify that _she_ was the Lightwood getting engaged. Also, there are a lot of images showing you two going around so it wouldn’t be hard to assume it was you two instead that were getting married. As for Izzy’s ring, an old friend of mine is a photographer and I could get him to do a like bridal shoot, he could say it was done on that day and that can explain her ring without anyone thinking she was engaged.”

“You mean Sherwin? He would do that?” Magnus asked and Clary rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, who would pass up the chance of doing a photo shoot with Isabelle Lightwood?”

“Fair point, but still biscuit, that means I’d have to tell Alec’s parents that I can’t marry Isabelle, even though I said I was sure like a couple of days ago, and I don’t think they’d take it too lightly.” Magnus sighed and Alec squeezed his hand a little.

“Yeah but it would still be a Lightwood-Bane union so they wouldn’t lose their money or the partnership of joining the businesses.” Clary argued.

“But Iz...I know that deep down, she knows she isn’t ready to get married, and that she wants it to be someone she loves, but she’s so hell bent on doing this and it won’t be fair to her for me to just take it away from her.” Alec confessed.

“Oh for God’s sake Alec,” Jace chimed in and everyone turned their head towards him since he’d been quiet this whole time, “it wouldn’t be fair on you either if she married the person you love. For once in your life, put yourself and your needs first.”

Alec gulped and averted his gaze from all the eyes that were now fixed on him. He did have a habit of putting other’s needs before him but this wasn’t the reason for him protesting right now. “You know why she accepted to do this in the first place?” He asked in a whisper.

“Because of Meliorn.” Jace stated and furrowed his brows, not seeing how it was relevant.

“Yeah,” Alec sighed, pausing for a moment, not sure if it was his place to say what he wanted.

“What is it, Alexander?” Magnus asked softly, caressing the back of his hand with his thumb.

“He cheated on her.” He said bluntly and watched how Jace’s eyes widened in anger, Clary’s gaze turned a little grim and sad and Magnus flinched, probably thinking of Camille.

“That _fucking_ bastard. I’m gonna kill him, I swear to God I’m gonna kill that fucker.” Jace said in a hushed tone that held more rage and anger than any raised voice ever could. It was truly terrifying.

It was the reason Izzy didn’t tell him the truth. She knew Alec would be royally pissed, and he would _want_ to kill him, but that didn’t mean he would. Jace however...Jace was someone who acted on impulse, and though both brothers’ were extremely protective of their sister, Jace was the one who would actively ignore Izzy’s protests and literally beat up whoever hurt her to the point of possible death.

“I really, _really_ don’t mean to be insensitive or anything, and honestly I agree with Jace on killing that Mel horn or whatever his stupid name is for hurting Izzy, but why would that stop you from being with Magnus?” Clary asked quietly and Alec would have laughed at her interpretation of Meliorn’s name but he was feeling too anxious and nauseous about what he was gonna say next.

“Because it was with Kaelie.”

“Jace shot up from his feet so fast that he knocked the wine bottle over. Alec was surprised fumes of steam weren’t coming out of his ears at this point.

He knew Jace would go ballistic at that little fact, because they both knew how few female friends Izzy had. And by few, they meant one, who now didn’t even class as a friend because of what the bitch did. A lot of the people she had met were jealous of her success and tried to tear her down, and eventually she gave up on befriending any girls except for Kaelie, who she had known since before her career took off.

Despite that, Alec could tell that Clary and her had gotten fairly close, and that they would get even closer because Clary really was one of the kindest, most generous people he’d met, and Izzy deserved someone like her.

“Uh...who’s Kaelie?” Magnus asked and Clary nodded her head as if to imply that she too wanted to know who it was.

“Iz doesn’t have a lot of girl friends, and Kaelie was basically the only one.” Alec explained since Jace was pacing furiously.

“I can’t believe that bitch! What a fucking piece of trash!” He roared.

Clary sighed a little sadly and grabbed Jace’s hand, stopping his pacing and making him turn to look at her. “I know you’re angry, and I am too. I don’t know Izzy that well but she definitely doesn’t deserve what happened to her, but I can promise you that it won’t happen again. We won’t let it. _I_ won’t let it.” She said determinedly.

Alec decided there and then that once this mess was over, he would definitely be telling Jace how perfect Clary was for him and that they should get married and have babies that would be just as fierce and loyal as their parents.

Jace nodded - and Alec briefly wondered if Clary had magic powers or something because no one has ever gotten through his anger like that before - and moved to sit down on the couch again. 

He caught Clary’s gaze and smiled thankfully at her, she gave a single nod and smile of her own, her hand never leaving Jace’s.

It was silent for the next couple of minutes, until Jace spoke up.

“I’m still fucking pissed, but again, why does that stop you?”

“Because-” Alec started but was cut off by Magnus.

“She was betrayed by someone she trusted.”

Clary and Jace furrowed their brows as though they still didn’t understand and in that moment, Alec fell in love with Magnus a little more. He knew exactly why Alec couldn’t do it. He knew how much Alec loved Isabelle and how he would never want to be the one to hurt her, and he understood that without Alec even speaking or explaining himself.

But since Jace and Clary still didn’t get it, he spoke,

“She was hurt, badly, and by someone she thought she could trust. Someone she thought she loved. And so she said yes to this arranged marriage and in turn met Magnus, and she may not love him but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t like him, and she can trust that Magnus isn’t going to hurt her like Meliorn did so this is a way that she can guarantee the safety of her heart. If I swoop in and tell her that I’m in love with Magnus, that makes me no better than Kaelie, and she’ll say it’s okay because she obviously wants me to be happy, but I’ll have taken away her safety and I can’t do that to her.” Alec confessed and Magnus squeezed his hand in comfort while Jace and Clary’s gaze’ softened.

He was thankful that no one assumed that meant he was choosing Izzy over Magnus, her safety over Magnus’ happiness. He loved Magnus more than anything, but he loved his sister too and he couldn’t just abandon that. They would have to find another way.

And thankfully, Clary was just bursting with ideas today and so she smiled widely and jolted to her feet, startling Jace who had been holding her hand.

“Then we find her another form of safety.”

“What?” All three men blurted out in confusion.

“Okay, just hear me out. She thinks that marriage to someone she can trust will keep her safe, which yes, it will, but it won’t keep her happy. No offence to Magnus, but he isn’t gonna be the best husband if he is in love with his wife’s brother, and they’re not exactly gonna have kids and be all roma-”

“I get it, Clary. Can we not talk about Magnus and my sister having sex please?” Alec asked with a grim expression.

“Right, sorry,” she smiled sheepishly but continued anyway. “so, I don’t know her properly but I’m pretty sure that Izzy wants that. A family, love, like real love, who wouldn’t? So, if we make her realise that she won’t have that with Magnus, she won’t think she has to marry him, and in turn wouldn’t be hurt by it, and then you two can be together and have all the sex and all the babies that you want.”

Alec blushed and ducked his head while Magnus snickered next to him.

“So what, we just talk to her and try to get her to voice her own feelings. Yeah,” Jace scoffed, “Like that’s gonna work out great. Us Lightwood’s aren’t known to express our feelings all that well. Take Alec for example, he waited until Magnus was officially engaged before he grew a pair and told him that he loved him.”

Alec inwardly cursed himself for indulging in telling Jace the story of how he and Magnus got to this stage, but he also smiled thinking back to how Clary had used the exact same term of ‘grew a pair’.

They were perfect for each other.

“No, but we can find a way to make her admit it. Alcohol, cute boys...ooh! We could make her fall for someone else! Or at least like someone else!”

“What?” Alec blurted out before Jace and Magnus could presumably do the same. “You want me to sabotage my sister’s love life? I’m not cupid!” He exasperated.

“Well you are a pretty good archer, and I’m sure Magnus would appreciate you butt naked.” Jace smirked and Alec blushed bright red.

“Gideon! How could you not tell me you knew archery?” Magnus gasped in indignation.

“Did he just call you Gideon?” Jace asked bemusedly.

“Long story,” Alec waved his hand in dismissal before turning back to Magnus’ incredulous gaze. “and it just never came up.”

“I bet Magnus was disappointed about _that_.” Jace said under his breath but everyone heard and Alec turned to him with wide eyes.

“Jace!”

“Okay, as hilarious as this is, back to the point.” Clary interrupted with a smile, clearly amused at the conversation. “We take Izzy out, clubbing, partying, the mall, the coffee shop, anywhere basically until she at least finds someone that she gets a crush on. Then we work from there.”

“But-” Alec started but Clary cut him off.

“No buts, Alec. We’re doing this, and it’s way better than Magnus’ idea of running away.” She glared at him pointedly and he looked down to his lap bashfully. “It’ll work, trust me.”

And really, what other choice did Alec have? And so he sighed heavily, looking at the three expectant eyes before nodding.

“Okay, yeah. Let’s do this.”

***

After about 3 bottles of wine between the four of them, Alec felt pleasantly buzzed and if he got a little handsy with Magnus, no one was commenting on it.

He managed to prepare his tacos just in time and when there was a knock on the door, he sauntered over with a happy smile on his face.

“Hello, Isabelle.” He beamed.

“What’s up with you?”

Alec frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I _mean,_ you usually have a stick so far up your ass that your grumpiness spreads like the plague, and you’ve been smiling for 10 seconds straight now which means you’re not grumpy which means something’s definitely up, so what is it?”

Alec scoffed, when was he every grumpy?

Scratch that.

She may have a point.

“Well first of all,” he began as he followed her to the kitchen, “there is nothing straight about me...second, I’m just happy to see you. You’ve been gone for like 5 months, can’t I be happy to see you?”

“Okay, I’ll buy it. Did you make tacos?” She smiled knowingly and Alec beamed again.

“Of course.”

She squealed in delight and kissed his cheek before running to the couch and waiting expectantly. Alec rolled his eyes but obliged and plated up their food before joining her.

They talked and talked, catching up on missed time, and even though Alec knew most of what she was telling him already because they called almost every other day while she was away, he still listened and smiled because he missed this. Missed her.

And so when she was a little tipsy too, her head lolling on the back of the couch, Alec cleared his throat and decided to initiate step one of ‘The Malec Endgame Plan’, as Clary had so eloquently called it - after half an hour of explaining to Alec what a ship name was.

“Hey Iz...” He called a little tentatively.

“Hmm?”

“So uh...I was wondering if you maybe wanted a bachelorette party. Well a bachelorette party weekend.”

“Weekend?”

“Well yeah, because you’ll be married soon and it won’t be the same after that, so it could be like one last hoorah, and you deserve a weekend rather than just an evening.” Alec explained and waited for a reaction, only relaxing when she smiled at him brightly.

“Oh my God yes! That’s a great idea! I could totally flirt with all the cute boys one last time!”

Alec’s eyes widened momentarily. At this rate, it might be easier than they thought.

“I can plan it, and I’ll get Lydia and Clary to help.” He said a few moments later, and she nodded in acceptance.

“I can’t wait!” She grinned and then her eyes drooped as the alcohol and exhaustion took over.

Alec felt guilty.

Well, he wanted to feel guilty, because surely doing this to his sister was wrong. He was playing her, in a way...going behind her back.

But then he thought of Magnus, his smile and lips and eyes and just all round Magnus-ness and it was enough to make him forget about the steps of the plan and instead think about the endgame.

And Magnus Bane was a pretty good endgame.

***

By the end of the week, Lydia was in on the plan as well as Max, who apparently also knew of Alec’s feelings for Magnus.

Was Alec really the only one that wasn’t aware?

He had begun planning Isabelle’s party with the help of Clary and Lydia. Or more like they were planning it and he was helping, but minor details right?

Work was going smoothly and his parent’s had been starting to get their retirement plans sorted so Alec had been busy all week.

He didn’t have many chances to talk to Magnus, which sucked, _a lot,_ but Magnus was also busy with work as a sudden new flow of clients had contacted him.

He had explained to Alec previously how his mother and step father were quite wealthy and that their will had stated all their belongings go to Magnus and so when they died –the terms on which they did, Alec was still unaware of but he wasn’t going to push Magnus to tell him – he had been adopted by Luke and Jocelyn and received everything when he turned 18.

It allowed him to travel for some time and start with the process of getting his own company started, but then when Camille came along, his plans had come to a halt and only now was he starting to work his way up again.

It made sense why he had had all that free time before, but Alec was proud of him for overcoming some of her abuse and working to get his own company once again.

And that was what caused the late night call to Magnus on Friday.

Alec was pacing by the front door of his apartment, waiting for Magnus to arrive. He was just buzzing with anticipation that he’d get to see him after four, long drawn out days.

It wasn’t much, but it felt like an eternity, one that Alec couldn’t bear.

His hands were trembling, waiting to be able to hold Magnus, to touch him, and then he froze when he heard a loud crash coming from his bedroom.

Alec’s eyes searched the room, looking for something he could defend himself with. He didn’t really need anything though. Having taken some lessons of Wing Chun as a teenager and being a regular at the gym, he could defend himself just fine with his own body, but then in the movies they always take some weapon and being with Magnus had apparently caused him to get a little flare for dramatics and so reluctantly, he picked up the umbrella that was by the door.

Alec hated umbrellas.

He didn’t even know why he had one.

But someone was trying to break into his apartment and they could be some gigantic, buff thief that would knock him to the ground before he could even say ‘fuck’ and so the umbrella seemed like a good option.

He tentatively made his way around the couch and to his bedroom door which was slightly ajar. With a deep breath, he quickly pushed the door open and ran in, umbrella at the ready to whack someone only to freeze in his steps.

There, lying on his floor by the open window, was Magnus.

“Magnus?” He lowered the umbrella and watched as Magnus jumped to his feet, wincing a little but then smiling at him proudly.

“Good evening, Alexander.”

“What the fuck are you doing? And what are you wearing?”

Magnus was clad in all black. His long, elegant legs covered in skin tight leather pants, dipping into the top of his black, studded boots that Alec remembered from when Magnus had done his make up in Alec’s bathroom the day they started their impromptu road trip. His muscled torso and abs were hidden by the fitted knit jumper he was wearing and his head with a balaclava that only showed his black and glitter rimmed eyes, cute little nose and plump, soft rosy lips.

“You told me to come over, so I did.” Magnus said.

“Yeah but...there’s a door you know?”

“Of course I know that,” Magnus rolled his eyes. “but since we’re sort of a hidden relationship, I thought it’d be fun to sneak in rather than use the front door, like a proper booty call.” Magnus grinned like it was the best idea he’d ever had.

“And the balaclava was really necessary?” Alec asked, ignoring Magnus’ choice of description for their current situation.

“I had to blend into the night, Alexander.”

“And how did that work out for you with the shit load of glitter that you’re covered in?” Alec deadpanned.

“Surprisingly well. I would make an excellent ninja or spy.”

“You didn’t exactly land gracefully though.” Alec retorted.

“Minor details.” Magnus waved his hand and pulled off the balaclava, revealing his handsome face. He winced again when he put his arms back down and Alec jumped into action.

“You hurt yourself.”

“No I didn’t.” Magnus scoffed.

“It wasn’t a question.” He moved towards Magnus and looked right into those beautiful eyes. “Where?”

“Here.” Magnus replied quietly, almost shyly, and gestured to his side.

Alec sighed and shook his head. He took Magnus’ hand and guided him to the bed, making him sit down on the edge. “Take your jumper off.”

He was so certain Magnus would make some sexual joke or comment about it, but he didn’t. He just nodded and began to pull at the hem of it, tugging the item over his head.

Alec kneeled on the floor and eyed the area warily, noticing the slightly raised skin that was probably going to bruise.

Without thinking, he reached his hand out and as soon as his fingers touched Magnus’ burning skin, he winced and Alec’s worried eyes looked right into Magnus’.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“No, it wasn’t that. Your fingers are just really cold.” Magnus said with a small smile, one that Alec returned.

“Well get used to it because you’ll need some ice on that.” Alec said softly. After a few seconds of hesitation, he moved forward and pressed a small kiss to the injured area before getting up and moving to the kitchen to get some ice.

He wrapped it in a dish towel and walked back in the room going straight to Magnus and gently pressing it to his side. Magnus winced again but straightened up and held it there himself, leaving Alec’s hands free so he could cup Magnus’ face.

“That was a stupid idea.” Alec murmured, not willing to break the comfortable silence that had settled in the atmosphere.

“Well then it shouldn’t surprise you.” Magnus fired back with a cheeky grin, but Alec kept his expression serious, and Magnus sensing that, let his smile drop off his face.

“You hurt yourself though.”

“I’ll be okay. It’s just a bruise.”

“Yeah but I still don’t want you getting hurt.”

Instead of answering, Magnus toed off his boots and shuffled back on Alec’s bed, pulling Alec up with him. He settled with his back leaning against the headboard after rearranging some pillows and then gently pulled Alec so his head was resting in Magnus’ lap.

Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair and he closed his eyes, relishing in the gentle and sweet gesture.

“How was your week?” Magnus asked softly, and Alec talked back in an equally soft tone.

He spoke about the preparation for taking over, and then Magnus had told him how he had put in an offer for a small shop in Manhattan where he would possibly have his office and workshop to design exclusive pieces of furniture.

Eventually, Alec fell asleep to the sound of Magnus' silky, honey dripped voice with a smile on his face, feeling unbelievably lucky that not only he had the chance to meet Magnus and fall in love with him, but that Magnus fell in love with Alec too.

***

Alec woke up feeling warm, comfortable, and just the slightest bit wet. And once he made that final observation, his eyes shot open to see what had caused the dampness.

He relaxed once he saw it was just the ice that had melted. He and Magnus must have fallen asleep.

Alec couldn’t help but ogle at Magnus’ naked torso. Why did he have to be so sexy and beautiful and _fuck_ Alec should not be thinking about Magnus’ sex appeal first thing in the morning when certain parts of him were more awake than usual.

With a groan, he rolled out of bed and adjusted Magnus so that he wasn’t near the patch of melted ice. Alec shook his head when he saw the bruise that was an angry red on Magnus’ side and kissed it softly before covering Magnus back up with the sheets.

He stroked Magnus’ hair out of his face, gently touching and caressing his cheeks, forehead, jaw line. Magnus was so beautiful, on the inside even more so which only radiated his outer beauty further. Alec had never met someone so angelic like Magnus, so caring and compassionate, and if it was possible, his love just deepened further with every passing day.

He could definitely get used to waking up with Magnus beside him, no doubt with another stupid idea in his head, but Alec loved that about him.

He loved everything about him.

“Can you shut up?” Magnus mumbled and Alec frowned, storing away Magnus’ morning, sleep laced voice that was just so adorable for a time when he wasn’t confused.

“I didn’t even say anything.”

“You were thinking, it’s so loud, you should think more quietly.”

A small smile tugged at Alec’s lips and he bent down to kiss Magnus’ nose. “That doesn’t even make sense but you’re too cute so I’ll ignore it. Good morning, baby.”

Magnus smiled at that and blinked his eyes open, and Alec momentarily had the air knocked right out of his lungs.

Magnus’ eyes were mesmerising. They always had been from day one. The swirls of gold interlaced with the forest green gave an almost feline look, and they were always sparkling. Not like how eyes do when there’s some tears there, but as if Magnus had ended up with some of his glitter in them. They shone so brightly, and Alec was always enraptured by them. But right now, they were filled with such love, such devotion, and it was all aimed at him. Every, single, ounce, only for Alec.

And it was the best thing ever.

“You’re doing it again.” Magnus teased.

“I’m just so in love with you it’s kinda scary.” Alec said without a trace of doubt, and Magnus’ teasing smile was wiped right off his face. Alec would find it comical if it wasn’t for the seriousness of his words.

“Me too,” Magnus whispered back. “but with you. Wait. That came out wrong.” He shook his head at himself, and Alec felt quite proud that he’d managed to make Magnus as ineloquent with his words as Alec himself usually is. “I love you too, more than anything. And it scares me, but not as much as it excites me.”

“Let’s get ready and have some breakfast before our sappiness get’s too out of control.” Alec joked but the smile on his face was anything but jokey, because Magnus’ words were on repeat in his mind like a mantra that was meant only for him.

With a little - okay, a lot - reluctance, Alec got up and moved to his closet, taking out some sweat pants, a long sleeved t shirt and a towel for Magnus.

“Second draw!” He heard Magnus shout from his bedroom and Alec frowned but obliged, opening up the second draw.

He was momentarily confused as to why Magnus had told him to open it, and as to why this draw had boxers, socks, some silk shirts, jeans and a wash bag, and then he realised that it was all Magnus’, and no one would be there to counter his denial of the happy, content smile that took over his face.

He walked back out with a pair of the boxers and the wash bag with the other things he had collected and dropped them on the foot of the bed.

“When did that happen?” He asked.

“When Clary and I came here on Monday. I’m surprised you didn’t notice sooner.” Magnus shrugged and crawled out of bed more gracefully than should be possible.

“Your toothbrush is still in the guest bathroom so you can shower and get ready there. And then I’ll make some breakfast after.” Alec smiled and Magnus smirked.

“Darling,” Magnus purred and Alec wasn’t sure whether he should feel more shocked by Magnus’ pet name or the way he said it. Either way, Alec definitely felt _something_ react to it. “I can’t wait till we won’t have to use separate bathrooms...or separate showers.” He winked, _fucking winked._

That little shit knew exactly what he was doing, and Alec thought he had it under control but then Magnus sauntered over, leaned in so that his breath ghosted over Alec’s ear and _licked_ the shell of it before biting down on the lobe, tugging it a little and Alec moaned because what the hell was he supposed to do?

And then all contact was gone. Magnus picked up the towel and clothes and left Alec standing in his room, extremely turned on and breathing erratically.

“Fuck you Bane!” Alec called out behind his shoulder.

“One day you will, Lightwood, and it will be _magnificent.”_

If Alec’s knees buckled and he fell, no one was there to see it.

***

By the time they’d gotten ready and had breakfast, someone was knocking insistently on the door and they both frowned, wondering who it could be.

Magnus stayed in the kitchen while Alec moved to look through the peephole, only relaxing once he saw Clary, Lydia, Jace and Max standing there and he threw the door open.

“Hey guys, what’s going...” Alec trailed off once he saw the looks on their faces and stepped aside to let them in.

Magnus had peeped his head out of the kitchen and once he saw who it was, plopped himself down on the arm chair while the other’s took the couch.

Alec took a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever the bad news was and shut the door before moving to stand behind the chair Magnus was on.

“What is it? Do they know?” Alec didn’t have to specify who; they all knew exactly _who_ he meant.

“No, but that would probably be better.” Jace huffed and Alec saw the anger burning in his eyes.

“I was with Izzy and Clary yesterday,” Lydia started and paused to shake her head as if she couldn’t quite believe whatever it was that happened. “and we were drinking and she suddenly just started crying and ended up telling us about Meliorn.”

Alec flinched, that was not a good start.

“She said he’d been texting and calling her this whole time saying how sorry he was and that he wanted to get back together with her, and then yesterday apparently he found out about the engagement, seeing her picture I guess and he posted on his social media about how she ‘cheated on him’ and is now ‘marrying the person she cheated with’.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Alec exasperated. “You’re serious? What a low fucking blow, how old is he?” Alec clenched his teeth and shook his head.

This Meliorn was a complete twat and Alec was really having a hard time holding back his anger. He hadn’t realised he was digging his nails into his palm to the point of blood being drawn until Magnus took both of his hands in his.

He was also sat on the arm of the chair Magnus was perched in and he didn’t remember when that happened either, but he was glad for it now as Magnus was grounding him from boarding a plane to London and killing that fucker.

“Darling, it’s okay. She’ll be okay. We’ll find a way to fix it.” Magnus said in a hushed tone and kissed the back of his hands, rubbing soothing circles on them.

“No need.” Clary piped in and both Alec and Magnus turned their heads towards her. “She was going to rant about it online and say that Magnus was a better man than he ever would be because he doesn’t lie and accuse someone of something they didn’t do. We managed to make her not do it, thankfully, otherwise they would have all known it was Magnus that she was engaged to and it would have made it difficult on you guys. But anyway that didn’t matter because of all people, that Kaelie girl came clean about it and explained the real story, saying that he cheated on her too, and everyone believes her because apparently Meliorn’s got quite a reputation for being a dick and they all love Isabelle so on that front she’s okay I guess, and no one knows that it’s Magnus she’s marrying for sure.”

Every one stayed silent for a couple of minutes, taking in everything. Really it was Magnus and Alec who were new to the news but thankfully none of the four spoke, letting it all soak in.

Alec was furious. How could someone do this to his sister? His baby sister who was nothing but kind to everyone she met. How could they do that?

When Alec finally looked up, he saw their expressions, and they clearly read ‘there’s more’ and so with a heavy sigh, he asked, “what else?” It was Jace who spoke this time.

“She was pissed, and rightly so. And I know the plan was for the wedding to be in just under two months in India, but she told Mom and Dad that she just wanted to get it done and they spoke to Luke and Jocelyn and decided that they’d bring it forward...to three weeks time. And our flights are booked for next weekend so we have two weeks to prepare there.”

Alec wanted to cry.

He wanted to scream.

He wanted to yell and let all his tears fall. Because this was all fucking Meliorn’s fault, and even after a break up he was still so petty and childish that he had to go ruining everything. And now they had less time to execute the plan which means a higher chance of it failing which means him and Magnus not being able to be together and that was just downright tear and yelling worthy.

“It’ll be okay, Alec.” Max spoke up for the first time and Alec noticed how he had come closer to rest a hand on his shoulder. “We can still do this. A week isn’t ideal, but it’s better than nothing, and I’ll be damned if you and Magnus can’t be together.”

Alec managed a smile at that. “Thanks buddy, but I really don’t think the odds are in our favour.”

“Bullshit.” Max said a little angrily and Alec’s head shot up to lecture him about his language but his words died on his lips as he saw the look in Max’s eyes. He’d never seen it before, and it was actually kind of terrifying.

“It doesn’t matter what’s happened because there’s nothing we can do about it. But we _can_ do something about the future. So don’t be a pussy and give up now. Fight for what you want. Fight for Magnus! We have a week and we’re fucking doing this because I won’t sit around and watch you mope for the rest of your life, or watch Magnus mope, or watch Izzy mope, because you all will be moping if you give up.”

“He’s right, Alec. We’ll just have to work faster but we can still do it. Don’t think of it as if you’ve already lost.” Jace said with a small smile and Alec looked down to Magnus, who had been oddly quiet this whole time.

“Are you okay?” He asked and Magnus looked up to him with his wet eyes shining, the hint of tears pooling at the bottom lid.

“It’s just that we managed to postpone it and figure out a plan and we had time and now we suddenly don’t and what if it doesn’t work? I don’t want this to fail. I can’t...I can’t have it fail.” He answered and Alec swiped away the single tear that fell down his cheek.

Just as he was about to answer, Clary jumped in. “Magnus, we’ll figure it out. You’ll get your happy ever after. I promise.”

Magnus was still looking unbelievably unsure and Alec really wanted to comfort him. To hold him in his arms and whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

The deafening silence was interrupted by a knock on the door and Alec tried to hold back his groan. Who could it be now?

“Alec open up! I know you’re in there.”

It was Isabelle.

Shit.

“Just say we were going over details of her party.” Clary whispered and Alec nodded, because that sounded believable right? And so he walked over to the door and swung it open.

For the events that had just happened, Isabelle looked particularly chipper.

“Oh, hey guys, what are you doing here?” She asked as she noticed everyone else in the room.

“Just going over your party since the wedding has been moved up.” Lydia answered and flashed a dazzling smile, one that Alec could tell was her ‘please don’t question it’ smile.

Thankfully, Izzy didn’t. In fact, she smiled even more. “That’s great! Because I’ve booked out Pandemonium tonight and we’re all going. I don’t want the whole bachelorette thing, but all of us could go out and celebrate I guess so yeah. And Max can come too, but no alcohol of course.” She said and everyone started at her for about a good 10 seconds, wondering where this came from.

She was obviously hurting, and this was her way to forget about it. So Alec decided not to push her right now and he answered for everyone.

“That sounds great Iz.”

“I know. Clary, Lydia, come on, we’re gonna go shopping. You boys be there for 9 and dress nicely, I mean it.” She dragged the girls to their feet and hurled them out of the door with a yell of ‘bye’ over her shoulder, and then it was just the boys left.

“Well that was unexpected.” Magnus mumbled and Alec let out a chuckle.

“Looks like we won’t even have to convince her of going out. She did it all on her own.”

“She’s a tough cookie.” Magnus smiled and Alec returned it.

“Well that’s our queue. Max, let’s go buddy before these two get ridiculously sappy.” Jace teased and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Just because you don’t have the balls to ask Clary out doesn’t mean you should hate on other people’s relationships.” Max said dryly and Alec couldn’t help but high five him because damn was that boy full of sass.

“If you do ask my sister out and end up hurting her, know that I’ll whoop your ass so hard, it’ll take the blonde dye right out of your hair.” Magnus stated without an ounce of teasing and Jace looked outright appalled.

“It’s real and you know it! But I got it, and same goes for you mate, don’t hurt my brother.”

“Okay that’s enough with the shovel talk; we’ll see you guys later.” Alec cut in before a full blown fight would break out and he pushed Jace out the door, Max following and with a quick hug to Magnus and Alec, he left too.

“That definitely wasn’t how I thought this morning would go.” Magnus breathed out after sprawling out on the couch.

“Me neither.” Alec replied and walked over to him, kneeling beside the couch and reaching out to run his fingers through Magnus’ un-styled hair. “You okay baby?” He whispered into the silence that had seemed to settle around them.

“Yeah...no, maybe?” He sighed. They seem to have a lot of faith that we’ll be able to fix this and so I kind of want to believe them and I guess I do, but I still have that feeling that it just won’t work. That it just isn’t meant to be.”

“Don’t say that, Magnus. We still have time and look; Izzy’s already planning on going out so that’s half of the job already done. It’ll be okay baby, I promise.” Alec kissed Magnus cheek, lingering for just a moment wishing that it would be his lips instead.

He wasn’t sure where his confidence came from considering that just five minutes ago, he was feeling just as worried as Magnus was, but it seemed to have been the right thing to say if Magnus’ smile and relaxed shoulders were anything to go by.

“I love you so much, you know that right?” Magnus breathed out and fuck Alec really wanted to kiss him.

“Of course I do, and I love you just as much, more and more every day.” He said instead and settled for kissing Magnus’ forehead, and if he lingered again, Magnus didn’t call him out on it.

***

By the time he and Magnus reached the club, they were a good 20 minutes late, and it was all Magnus’ fault.

Not that Alec was complaining.

He was just too hot for words. Too beautiful to be on time. And too dashingly sexy to even bother letting their friends know that they’d be late.

Magnus decided on going to the extremities of testing Alec’s patience by wearing literally the tightest jeans that were ever to exist, and not only that, but they had rips in them, showing the sun kissed skin of Magnus’ legs. He’d paired it with the most see through, silk shirt he could find and it was that perfect shade of blue that just make Magnus look heavenly, not that he didn’t anyway. It was mostly open, probably only three buttons done up, and Magnus’ jaw dropping abs and smooth chest was right there for everyone to see. Alec would be jealous if it wasn’t for the fact that he knew Magnus only wanted him, as he had so vividly said just before they left. His nails were painted a dazzling shade of blue that was so dark, it looked almost black. And then those long, elegant fingers that Alec had imagined in more than inappropriate places for someone who he couldn’t even kiss, were adorned with a variety of rings that shimmered in the light.

And then his face.

Alec was pretty sure Magnus was the embodiment of sin because no one should be able to look _that_ fucking sexy.

His stunning eyes were rimmed with black kohl and the shadow - which was normally subtle in the colour department like browns, nudes and black on the odd occasions - was a lovely shade of coral that really accentuated the gold in his eyes. His piercings were silver today and they matched perfectly with the blue of his shirt and the necklaces draped on him, and Alec tried really hard to not imagine what it would be like to run his tongue over them, the cool metal in contrast to the heat of Magnus’ skin.

And those fucking glossed, rosy lips.

They had been pulled into a smirk ever since he stepped into Alec’s apartment , because the little shit knew _exactly_ how Alec would probably faint, die, then come back to life to see Magnus just to die all over again once he saw what Magnus was wearing.

And so Alec had spent about 10 minutes gaping at Magnus, because really what else was one supposed to do when he looked like _that_?

Thankfully, no one said anything about their delay and just brushed it off with the term ‘fashionably late’ which seemed perfectly fitting in Magnus case.

Isabelle was already pretty tipsy, and as soon as he walked over the booth that she had hired for their night, Lydia pulled him aside by the arm.

“I managed to get this off her after the first couple of drinks, just in case people see it. We want her to look _not_ engaged in public after all.” Lydia said as she placed the engagement ring in Alec’s palm.

He felt terrible as soon as he took it. He was going behind her back, and even if in the long run it was for her benefit, he knew he was gaining much more out of it than she was and that made him feel terrible guilty.

“Don’t do that.” Lydia said pointedly.

“Do what?”

“Over think it. This is for her own good, and you deserve to be happy too.”

He put the ring in his pocket and sighed while nodding. “I’ll try not to.”

“Good. Now come on, she’s talking about how she’s going to poison Meliorn with her cooking and stab him with her Louboutin heels. At least drunk Izzy knows how dangerous her food is.”

Alec chuckled and let the guilt step aside for a while. It would probably return later but for now, they could all have a little bit of fun and fish out guys in the crowd for Izzy.

The rest of them were supposed to stay fairly sober so they could make sure Izzy was okay and try and talk to new people who might be compatible for her, and Alec felt like he was back at the beginning when he was picking a husband for her.

That backfired completely, didn’t it?

But then Magnus smirked at him and downed like 6 shots and started dancing on the table shirtless and everyone was cheering and Alec knew he should take him down but Magnus’ was just so _sexy_ when he dances and he was rolling his hips and doing all that fancy shit with his hands and Alec couldn't look away.

He was pretty sure that everyone could see how infatuated he was with Magnus, but luckily Isabelle was just as drunk and didn't notice it one bit so the only people who were aware were their friends, who already knew, and strangers that looked at Alec for longer than 10 seconds...which was basically no one because why look at Alec when there was Magnus there doing _that_?

Isabelle was off in the crowd dancing with Lydia who was the only one as sober as Alec, though really you could argue that Alec was completely drunk on Magnus in which case he and Lydia would not be at the same level of sober. They both seemed to be having fun though and Izzy had stopped with talking about Meliorn and was smiling and waving her arms in the air looking relaxed, and Alec knew it was the alcohol but it was good to see her not so worried about the whole debacle.

Jace and Clary had disappeared...and Alec was fairly certain he didn't want to know what was happening between the two. Jace had gotten up suddenly when Clary was dancing with a stranger, whispered something in her ear and they instantly started tongue fucking each other. Alec would be happy that he finally manned up if it wasn’t for the horrid display of straight people making out. It made Alec shiver.

Max was dancing with Spencer, who he’d invited, and since they were both sixteen, Alec didn’t feel as bad that he’d left him un-chaperoned, and he knew Max was more than responsible for his age so he didn’t have to worry about him and the consumption of alcohol.

So all in all, Alec felt quite proud of himself that he’d managed to keep tabs on what everyone was doing when there was a half naked Magnus in front of him.

But then Magnus dropped down onto the seat next to him and was all up in his personal space, shirtless and sweaty, and Alec started thinking about other situations where Magnus would be shirtless and sweaty and it really wasn’t helping the fact that his pants were already so _tight._

“Did you enjoy the show, darling?” Magnus purred and Alec gulped, trying to gather his thoughts and refrain himself from blurting out how much he _wanted_ Magnus.

“You’re a very talented dancer.” He said instead and inwardly high fived himself for not sounding as breathless as he should have.

“Hmm, thank you my love, one day I’ll show you my other type of dancing that involves nothing but shoes on me.”

“Did you just quote a song?”

“I did.” Magnus leaned in closer so that his breath was ghosting over Alec’s hear, hot and burning. “We have the love part covered, got the magic too, all that’s left is the sex. Hot and sweaty sex.” He purred and bit Alec’s ear.

“Mm-Magnus...” Alec moaned and thanked every omnipotent being out there that there was no one but Magnus to hear it.

“But all in good time darling.” Magnus whispered and then pulled back, and Alec was simultaneously pleased and disappointed by the loss of contact.

Alec tried to calm his breathing and took a few sips - like 10 gulps - of his drink and then ordered another one when one of the walking around barmaids passed by. It took less than a minute for his concoction of vodka, lime, ice and some other crap that he couldn’t remember, was placed in front of him and before he could even lift the glass, Magnus stopped him with a hand on his forearm.

“Hold on.”

No.

_No._

Alec stared wide eyed as Magnus reached _inside_ his pants...and not like the pockets, but the actual waistband, and his hand emerged a moment later with a lollipop in its grasp.

“It’s cherry.” Magnus smirked and Alec wondered how the hell he’d managed to keep it where it was because those pants were too tight to be stashing lollipops. And he also wondered why Magnus even _had_ a lollipop and surely the flavour was Magnus just being even more of a little shit and it suddenly just got so much hotter and no... _no Magnus_.

He leaned in again, lips brushing against the shell of Alec’s ear. “Since I can’t suck what I want to, this will have to do.”

Alec whined.

_Fucking whined._

Magnus started sucking on the lollipop and obviously he was making a show out of it and Alec couldn’t take it anymore.

So he yanked it out of Magnus’ hand and dropped it into his glass, letting it sink to the bottom of the alcohol just so it would be away from Magnus’ sinful lips.

But of course Magnus wouldn’t give up quite so easily.

He downed the contents of the glass in one go and allowed the lollipop to slip back into his mouth, and then he crawled over Alec’s lap, putting pressure in certain places that was definitely making Alec lose every ounce of self control he had, and he knew Magnus was aware of it because he could have easily gone around the other side of the booth to get up but he just _had_ to go over Alec.

Magnus took his hands and dragged him to the dance floor, immediately plastering himself to Alec’s front and Alec was sure that if Magnus even rolled his hips once, Alec would come there and then.

And then every bit of sexual tension washed away when Magnus’ face turned grim.

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” He blurted out and Alec shook his head fondly, the remnants of his arousal slipping away. He took Magnus by the hand and led him out of the club, the coldness of the night hitting them just like it had done the first time Alec had to take Magnus out of the club for passing out.

It was clearly becoming a habbit.

He walked him over to a trash can and was thankful that the street was empty, everyone else inside the club partying. He rubbed Magnus’ back up and down, which was still bare, until he’d finished emptying the contents of his stomach and then immediately pulled his shirt over his head leaving himself in his tank top.

He pulled the shirt around Magnus’ shoulders and buttoned it up, letting it droop just a little since Magnus’ frame was only slightly smaller than his, but in no way less muscular as he had been an avid member of the audience to it for the majority of the night.

He wrapped his arm around Magnus’ shoulder, holding him close so he wouldn’t get as cold and fished his phone out of his pocket, dialling Lydia’s number.

“Alec!” Lydia shouted over the pounding music, and Alec only barely heard her. “One second.”

He waited, rubbing his hand up and down Magnus’ arm while Magnus leaned into his chest, and listened as the music got considerably quieter.

“What’s up?”

“Magnus just threw up so I’m gonna go to the nearest store and get some water for him. Do you wanna meet by the entrance to the park with everyone? They could probably use some fresh air.”

“Yeah, okay, sounds good.”

“Make sure you get Max and Spencer. And see if you can find Magnus’ shirt please.”

“Of course, see you in a bit. And keep Magnus warm. ” She hung up and Alec started walking down the street to the direction of the park that was nearby.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.” Magnus mumbled into his chest.

“What did baby?” He asked softly.

“Downing your drink and the lollipop.”

Alec chuckled fondly and kissed Magnus’ hair. “I know.”

The rest of the walk was silent, but by no means uncomfortable, and once they reached an open store, Magnus detached himself from Alec and rushed straight to the section with mouthwash.

Alec shook his head and walked to get a few bottles of water before meeting Magnus by the counter where he was waiting with mouthwash, toothpaste and a pack of toothbrushes.

“Do you have a bathroom here that he could use?” Alec asked the lady behind the desk and she nodded, pointing down an aisle.

“Just back there. Let me ring it up and give you the key.”

Alec smiled kindly and after she’d scanned the items Magnus had picked, she handed him the key and he darted off to the bathroom.

“Good party?” She asked.

“Yeah, just a bit too much to drink though.” He laughed a little as she did too and handed over some cash.

“Happens to the best of us.”

Just then, Magnus rejoined them and smiled a little sheepishly at the lady.  “Sorry, and thank you for letting me use the bathroom.”

“It’s no problem at all.”

Alec smiled once more, picked up the bag and then began to walk to the door, wrapping his arm around Magnus’ shoulder again when he sidled up to him.

“You guys make a really cute couple.” The lady called just as they reached the door and Alec smiled to himself while Magnus turned to thank her.

“You have a really good ass.” Magnus declared as they were nearing the park.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s like so round,” Magnus continued as if Alec hadn’t spoken. “-and perky, and I bet that its super podgy if I poked it, and I mean poke it with my finger, not my dick. Though I’d love to poke it with my dick, wouldn’t you like that too?”

Alec was too dazed to reply, so he just stayed silent and let Magnus ramble on.

“That day when we met in the India Mahal, I thought you were so cute and handsome and then you started telling me how perfect I was and I really wanted to take you on a date but you said no. That hurt a lot.”

“Magnus I-”

“Shushh, I said it hurt and it did but I know why you did it, and I think I probably fell for you then without knowing because you actually cared about me and my well being. I’m just so glad I met you and I’m so glad that you love me...” Alec’s heart swelled and he tugged Magnus closer to him.

“I’m really glad I met you too.”

“That’s good. That’s great!” Magnus beamed. “We should totally go back to Mahal India...is that it? No, India Mahal. You know that big white thing.”

“Yeah baby, I know.” Alec kissed Magnus’ hair and giggled at how cute Magnus was, because he was just so Goddamn adorable.

“I like it when you call me baby. No one’s ever called me that before.” Magnus whispered and Alec kissed his hair again.

“Well then I’ll make sure I don’t stop using it.”

Once they reached the park, they sat down on a bench, Magnus curled up on Alec’s side to steal some of his body heat. They didn’t talk, just drank in the other’s presence. Granted, Magnus was drunk so he probably couldn’t have a proper conversation but Alec wasn’t too bothered by that.

They both perked up when they heard the distant sound of giggles and turned to see the other’s walking to them, Max holding out his phone recording Izzy who seemed to be singing about tacos.

Alec noticed how Jace and Clary were holding hands and he smiled to himself.

“Is he okay?” Lydia asked once she reached them, gesturing to Magnus who was sat with his eyes closed.

“Yeah, just had a lot to drink.” Alec answered and handed everyone a bottle of water. When he got to Izzy, she refused and pouted.

“No!”

“Isabelle-”

“I’ll only dri...drink it on one conditioner...I mean condition.”

“What?” Alec asked.

“You do the taco dance with me.”

Alec groaned but nodded, willing to do whatever the ‘taco dance’ was so Izzy would drink some water.

He followed her steps, all the while aware of everyone snickering and Max still recording.

So as it turns out, the ‘taco dance’ consisted of doing what Alec remembered was the ‘Hoedown Throwdown’ from Izzy’s Hannah Montana days when she’d force him to dance with her.

To his amazement, he remembered the steps almost to perfection, and once Jace started singing – because Jace secretly loved Hannah Montana – Clary and Magnus joined in too. So there they were, Alec and Izzy dancing to a terribly sung rendition of a teenybopper Disney Channel song while Max recorded them.

There were worse ways that Alec imagined the night could have gone.

Of course, once he’d thought that, it just had to get worse.

“I’m so fucking in love!” Magnus declared at the top of his lungs once they’d reached the end of the song, throwing his arms in the air and jumping to stand on the bench.

They were lucky that no one was around in the park at this time.

What they weren’t so lucky about was that Magnus had just announced he was in love...in front of Izzy.

And then it got way, _way_ worse.

“Me too!”

Every head turned to stare at Izzy in bewilderment, and even Magnus seemed to sober up then.

She had a massive, happy, drunk smile on her face and her hands in the air, eyes closed in a far away expression.

"I’m in love with Simon Lewis!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh cliff hanger. I just couldn't help it. Sorry!
> 
> Quick question, when we near the end of the story, I had a plan to add some smut, but I understand that some may think it'll ruin the story so let me know what you think!
> 
> See you soon!


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh this one took ages to write! I kept having difficulty with the beginning and then I thought everything was too rushed or too slow paced and basically I've pulled my hair out in frustration...not really, but I wanted to!  
> It wasn't meant to be this lengthy but alas, my rambling seems to have no end. 
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update but I hope the chapter makes up for it! 
> 
> Love you all! <3
> 
> P.S I embedded some gifs because I found out you could do that and I was like woaaah! I hope that gives it an extra bit of dazzle :D

“So let me get this straight...” Alec started as he flopped down on the sofa, flatly ignoring Magnus’ scoff at his choice of words. “You have a friend called Simon who’s a photographer and he just so happens to be the same Simon that’s working with Izzy and she’s in love with him?”

“That sounds about right.” Clary answered.

“But you said he was called Sherwin!” Alec protested with a look of confusion.

“Magnus doesn’t like to call him Simon...but that’s beside the point. We have to call him.”

The night before, Izzy had passed out soon after her declaration of love and they all got a cab to their respective homes. Magnus and Izzy went with Alec, so he had to deal with one passed out drunk and one flirty, inappropriate drunk. He almost forgot to slip the engagement ring back on her finger, but as Magnus was trying to get him out of his pants, it had slipped out. After that, Alec slept on the couch, not trusting Magnus well enough to behave appropriately in his intoxicated state.

By the time morning came, Isabelle left, too hung-over to function and the rest of them decided to meet at Alec’s place to talk about the shit-show that had commenced the evening before.

“And then what? Tell him that Izzy’s in love with him but she agreed to an arranged marriage to someone else and we need him to do something to fix it?” Alec knew he was agitated and irritated and that his tone of voice was probably a lot harsher than it needed to be but thankfully, no one called him out on it.

“No, we just scope out the situation. See what he feels towards her.” Clary said gently and Alec calmed down just a little.

“And if he says yes? Yes, that he does love Izzy too?”

“Then we fly him here and sort this out.”

Alec paused, taking in the information. And then he decided to ask what everyone else was probably already thinking. “And if he says he doesn’t feel the same way?”

“Then we’ll figure out what to do when it comes to it.”

Alec sighed heavily and turned to face Magnus who had been unusually quiet this whole time. “And what do you think?”

“I think Biscuit’s right.”

“You do?”

“Yes. Also, have you seen Sigourney? Of course he’s going to be in love with Isabelle, or at least have some modicum of affection towards her. He was pining after Clary when we were younger and Isabelle’s just as beautiful and kind so I don’t doubt it one bit.”

Alec was about to say something but Jace chimed in, an angry flare to his tone. “Pining after Clary?”

“Relax blondie. They were adolescents at the time.” Magnus waved his hand as if that would magically diffuse Jace’s concern. “It’s not like he’d jump her if they were in the same room.”

“That’s beside the point! How would you feel if Alec still had feelings for me?” Jace fired back and this seemed to attain Magnus’ interest.

“ _Still?_ ” He repeated with a tinge of jealousy. “What do you mean, _still_?”

Jace smirked and looked at Alec, who was trying not to punch the smug bastard, before turning back to Magnus. “Your beloved _Alexand-_ ”

“Don’t you _dare_ call him that. “Magnus interrupted, pointing an accusatory finger at Jace.

“Alec used to have a crush on me!” Jace declared, rushing out his words before Magnus could stop him again.

Magnus turned to Alec with a glare that sent shivers down his spine. “You _what_?”

Alec tried not to cower or turn away from Magnus’ intense gaze and opted to try and diffuse the tension by rolling his eyes. “It was when he moved in, we were both young and became friends quite quickly and I developed a crush on him.”

“That’s incest!” Magnus argued, all the while Jace watching with a smug grin and both Clary and Lydia with an amused but also slightly bored expression.

“I didn’t see him as a brother straight away! He was a stranger to me and then we were friends before I found out what an annoying little shit he was and only saw him as my immature, irritating brother! It barely lasted a month!” Alec’s voice was raised just the slightest and he was levelling Magnus with a glare of his own.

They were both silent for a few moments, staring intensely into the other’s eyes and Alec faintly heard Lydia asking ‘are they gonna jump each other now ‘cause I’d rather not see that’.

And then Magnus broke out into laughter and Alec had no idea what was going on anymore.

“I was just teasing you darling.” He said after he calmed a little and Alec started at him in disbelief.

“Teasing? Why would you do that?”

“Why not? I just wanted to see you get all worked up over it even though I know I have no real competition.”

“Hey!” Jace protested in indignation.

“As amusing as this all is, shall we call Simon now?” Lydia said with the remnant of a smile on her face.  “And maybe we should just say that we need to talk to him in person rather than dropping this huge bomb on him over the phone?”

Clary clicked her fingers in Lydia’s direction. “Yes! And you,” she turned to Alec. “can fly him out here because you’re filthy rich!”

“Clarissa!” Magnus gasped, an affronted expression on his face. “Apologise this instant.”

Alec rolled his eyes and was about to say it was okay but Clary interrupted with a mumbled ‘sorry’ and a sheepish smile.

“Though she’s right darling, you’re filthy stinking rich.” Magnus said and Alec rolled his eyes again while Clary just glared at her brother.

“Here Alec.” She said and handed over her phone with Simon’s number on the dial pad. Alec looked at the image she had attached to his contact. Simon was grinning, juggling oranges while there was the peel in his mouth so that his teeth weren’t visible. He cringed, thinking if this was the person that Izzy was meant to be with, but then if she loved him, he’d have to accept it. Plus, he’d get to be with Magnus and screw anyone who called him selfish for wanting to be with the man he loved.

“Why do I have to call him? He’s your friend.” Alec really had no clue what to say to this boy or how to convince him to come back home.

“Because you’re the one that wants to jump my brother’s bones. And it’s your fault that we’re in this mess because _you’re_ the one that asked Magnus to marry your sister!”

“She has a point my love.” Magnus whispered after the awkward silence that ensued, and so with a dejected sigh, Alec pressed dial and held the phone to his ear.

***

“Will you guys stop pacing?” Clary glared at both Alec and Magnus who were going to and fro in the living room of Alec’s apartment.

They were both beyond nervous. Simon was set to arrive in less than five minutes and Alec felt like he might just spontaneously combust because he was that nervous. If Simon said he didn’t feel the same, then this was going to be one hell of a problem. It was Monday evening, they were all leaving on Friday to go to India and the wedding was two weeks away from that. That was hardly enough time to figure out a plan B.

“Biscuit,” Magnus sighed. “you don’t realise that if this fails, I’ll be doomed. I’ll be forced to live in a loveless marriage and then I’ll be unhappy and become depressed and god knows what would happen then and-”

Alec gasped and Magnus froze as the doorbell rang. Clary rolled her eyes at the pair and moved to open it.

“Simon!” She greeted and embraced her long time friend.

“Hey Fray, long time no see.” Simon smiled and hugged her back.

“Tell me about it. Come on in.” He followed her into the room where Magnus and Alec still stood, unsure what to do with themselves.

“Hey Mags!” Simon exclaimed cheerfully and that seemed to snap Magnus out of it as he hit Simon upside the head. “Ow!”

“I told you not to call me that.” Magnus glared at him while the boy just smiled back.

“I missed you too.”  Magnus faltered at that and smiled at him before pulling him into a hug.

“This is Alec, Isabelle’s brother.” Clary stated and Simon frowned a little at the mention of Isabelle but his smile appeared before anyone could analyse it.

“We’ve briefly met.” He said and held out his hand which Alec shook. “So what’s so important that you had to fly me out here?” Simon teased and sat down on the sofa as Clary gestured it to him.

Before anyone could begin, though Alec had no idea how to and he was pretty sure Magnus didn’t either, Clary bluntly blurted out: “Are you in love with Isabelle?”

Not cool, Clary, not cool.

“Wha-you-Izz-huh?” Simon stuttered with wide eyes, looking similar to a child caught doing something they shouldn’t be.

“What she means to say,” Magnus interjected, shooting a glare at Clary who bowed her head a little sheepishly, “is that if you feel anything for our dear Isabelle?”

“But she’s getting married!” Simon protested.

Magnus sighed and held up his left hand, wiggling his ring finger about. “I’m well aware of that Shelly, but still, is there anyth-”

“ _You’re_ getting married to Iz?” Simon looked appalled at that revelation, almost like he might be sick and if that didn’t scream that he had feelings for her then Alec didn’t know what would.

“What, you think I’m not good enough huh?” Magnus shot back and glared at him, clearly annoyed by Simon’s tone in his last statement.

“Baby, now’s really not the time.” Alec reached out and placed a hand on Magnus’ forearm which seemed to do the trick as his glare died down.  He then turned back to Simon and asked, “You like her, don’t you?”

He was silent for a few moments but after what Alec assumed was a reassuring smile from Clary, he sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I like her...are you gonna kill me?”

Alec burst out laughing.

Whether it was from joy or relief, he wasn’t really sure. Either way, Simon looked like he might shit himself and Alec took pity on him, catching his breath before speaking.  “Of course not. I actually-uhm...need your help. _We_ need your help.” Simon raised an eyebrow at that and Alec took a deep breath, steeling himself for his next words. “We need you to tell Iz that you feel the same so she breaks off the wedding.”

“WHAT?!” Simon jumped up from his seat, fear washing over his face. “You-you can’t be serious? There’s no way...I can’t tell her...she is so- I just can’t tell her...and why do you want her to break off the wed- _feel the same_? What the _hell_? Izzy would never feel that abou-”

“Si...” Clary said softly.

“She’s so beautiful and perfect and she’d never go for someone like me I mean look at me and what if she just laughs in my face...wait...did Alec call Magnus ‘baby’? What the actual fuck-”

“Simon!” Clary yelled and even Alec flinched, slightly caught off guard from the outburst. “Will you calm the fuck down? Sit down.” She ordered and Simon immediately reclaimed his seat, clearly just as frightened of Clary as Alec was. “Izzy loves you. She said so herself.”

“Yeah right.” Simon scoffed and Alec jumped in, procuring his phone from his pocket and opening up the video that Max sent him of the night they all went out.

Alec played the video in front of Simon and tried to hold back his cringe at him and Isabelle dancing. And then the moment came.

_“I’m so fucking in love!”_

_“Me too!...I’m in love with Simon Lewis!”_

Simon was silent for a minute, staring at the screen that was now black. Then, he reached out and re-winded it, listening to Isabelle’s declaration again.

When it got to the fifth time of replaying it, Alec decided it was enough and yanked the phone out of his hands.

“She was drunk so-” Simon started but Magnus interjected.

“-she had no filter, meaning she wasn’t worried about the things she was going to say or the weight of the words. And everything you say when your drunk comes from a place of truth. She loves you Simon.”

Simon mumbled something under his breath and from Alec’s point of view, it looked like there were tears brimming in his eyes.

“What was that?” Clary asked.

“Then why didn’t she say something?” He whispered dejectedly.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Clary countered back with a gentle voice.

“I did! I told her I fucking liked her and she stayed with that Meliorn twat! And then when that went to shit, she decided to fucking get engaged to Magnus!”

Silence fell upon the four of them and the tension was so thick, Alec was sure you could cut it with a knife. He had no clue what to say or how to even begin to console Simon. Truth be told, Alec was a little angry at Izzy for getting engaged when she knew Simon liked her, especially since she felt the same way.

“She wasn’t thinking Si, she was hurt and wanted to protect her heart from being broken again. But she loves you, she said so herself and she and Magnus will be miserable if they go through with this. We need your help. _Please,_ Simon. Help us.” Clary finally spoke up and Alec was momentarily breathless at the underlying tone of helplessness in Clary’s voice. She really wanted this to work. She loved Magnus that much, and she trusted that Alec was the one for him to the extent where she’d beg for help. It made his heart fill with so much love for her and he was beyond happy that Jace had someone like her in his life. In fact, he was beyond happy that _he_ had someone like her in his life. Someone who’d fight with him.

But now, it was up to Simon to decide what would be Alec and Magnus’ fate.

Alec hoped to every God out there that he’d help.

But Simon just stayed silent. He didn’t say anything. And Alec wanted to tear his hair out in frustration.

Until finally, _finally,_ he spoke up. But the words he said did nothing to ease Alec’s mind.

“I’ll need to think about it.”

***

Alec totally understood someone needing time to process things. But fucks sake Simon was taking his time.

On top of that, they didn’t get to tell him about the whole India thing and he wasn’t answering his phone or texts all week so they had no way to get to him.

Alec was beyond anxious and Magnus was the only one who really understood his feelings, so he took it upon himself to stay with Alec the whole week.

Not that Alec was complaining.

The days had passed with work, dinner at home with Magnus and sometimes Clary, and then calling Simon to try and talk some sense into the boy but to no avail. It was as if he just completely disappeared off the radar and Alec was starting to get pissed off because he hated the waiting. It only drove his anxiety further.

He was so restless that even doing something as mundane as watching a film with Magnus was too much.

“Darling, will you stop shaking your leg?” Magnus said softly and Alec jumped up from his seat on the couch and started pacing.

“How are you okay with this? We leave tomorrow, Magnus, _tomorrow._ And in two weeks time, you’ll be marrying Iz and I’ll be left alone to grow old and lose my hair and become bald like my dad and-”

“Alexander!” Magnus interrupted and Alec turned to him in a flash. “You won’t go bald. I won’t allow it.”

“Seriously?” Alec glared at him. “You’re worried about my hair right now?”

“You’re doing plenty of worrying about Simon, enough for the both of us, so I should at least put my assets to some use my dear.” Magnus winked.

“You can use your assests on me.” Alec blurted out without thinking and immediately froze, his eyes going wide and heart beating like crazy in his chest.

“Darling,” Magnus purred and gracefully slid off the couch, sauntering over to where Alec was frozen like a statue. “you don’t have to ask me twice.” And then he latched his lips onto Alec’s neck and Alec let out a strangled moan.

“Ma-Magnus.”

“Yes, Alexander?” Magnus bit down lightly on the junction between Alec’s neck and shoulder and Alec felt his knees go weak at the touch.  Magnus trailed his lips up Alec’s neck, biting and nibbling slightly before soothing over the area with his tongue. He wasn’t putting enough pressure to leave a mark but deep down, Alec wished he was. He wanted to be marked my Magnus. He wanted to be claimed by him.

Magnus’ soft lips reached his cheek, just shy of Alec’s lips and he paused, pulling back enough to look into Alec’s wide blown eyes. “Can I kiss you?” He whispered and Alec felt his heart lodge in his throat.

He wanted to say yes. God, he _wished_ he could say yes. But it felt wrong. Magnus was still engaged to Isabelle and there was a chance that he’d end up getting married and Alec couldn’t live with himself if he knew what he would be missing out on.

But then Magnus was there. _Right there_ , and there was a hopeful look in his eyes which were so goddamn beautiful and Alec couldn’t find it in his heart to say no, so with a deep, steadying breath, he let out a whispered ‘yes’.

Magnus’ hands trailed up Alec’s arms till they were cupping Alec’s neck, his thumbs drawing smooth circles on Alec’s jaw that was covered with light stubble. Alec’s own hands found home on Magnus’ waist and there wasn’t a breath of air between them.

Their lips were so close that Alec could smell the cinnamon from the waffle and ice cream they had shared for dessert. It was so alluring that Alec felt slightly dizzy and hazy just from the idea that he was about to kiss Magnus.

And then just as Magnus leaned forward, just as their lips barely touched, a loud knock resonated through the room and they both jumped apart, Magnus falling - somewhat gracefully - onto the couch while Alec himself fell onto the floor.

It all happened so suddenly that before either of them could get up and contemplate opening the door, it flew open with Clary storming in, Simon and Jace tailing behind her.

“What are you two doing?” She asked, raising her eyebrow at their current positions, but Alec was having none of that. They had just barged into his apartment and he wanted to know how.

“How did you get a key?” He asked as he got to his feet.

Clary shrugged. “I took it off Jace.”

Alec turned to the man in question and levelled him with his best glare. “And how the fuck did _you_ get a key?”

“I made one. Magnus did, so I thought I should do the same.” He answered as if being asked what colour the sky was and Alec didn’t even know how to scold him, too hung up on the fact that he and Magnus were about to kiss for the first time.

He could still feel the tingle on his lips where Magnus’ had barely brushed a mere few moments before.

“What are you doing here?”

“Simon agreed to tell her but Iz isn’t answering her phone so she’s probably asleep and since no one has a key to her place we thought he should talk to her tomorrow but then our flight’s early in the morning and your parents are gonna be there so he can’t tell her there in front of them so he has to come to India with us and we need you to book a ticket for him.” Clary rushed out all in one breath and then exhaled deeply. Simon stood to the side sheepishly while Jace rushed into Alec’s room, returning a second later with laptop in hand.

“And what made Sheila change his mind?” Magnus asked from where he was on the couch. His voice was a little breathless but thankfully no one commented on it.

“Um...well...Clary and Jace found me at the hotel I was staying at and they cornered me and told me about you and Alec and why Izzy agreed.”

“And...” Clary prompted and Alec watched as Simon’s sheepish expression turned a little guilty.

“...And I realised that Iz probably didn’t say anything after the break up with Meliorn because I was sorta ish dating a friend of mine.”

“‘Sorta ish dating?’” Alec raised an eyebrow.

“It was purely sexual between the two.” Clary rolled her eyes and Alec felt a little sick but quickly pushed the feeling aside.

“Here man.” Jace interrupted the silence and held out the laptop to Alec, who sighed and took it, plopping down next to Magnus.

“You okay?” Alec whispered and Magnus nodded absently before hauling himself to his feet and disappearing into the kitchen after mumbling ‘water’.

Alec couldn’t really blame him. He too knew that he should feel ecstatic and overjoyed with the fact that Simon was actually here and would talk to Izzy- even if he left it a little late - but all he could focus on was what was about to happen between he and Magnus.

He felt...guilty. Like he shouldn’t have done that. Because they had both said and promised that they wouldn’t kiss, yet there they were about to break that.

“Alec!” Clary’s voice bought him out of his thoughts and he realised he had spaced out. She was giving him a weird look but Alec just subtly shook his head and went to booking the ticket after Simon handed his passport over.

The rest of them were all taking their private plane to India, but Simon couldn’t exactly go with them considering the late confirmation so a first class ticket alone would have to do.

It was pretty late so they’d have to come up with their plan of action on the plane the following day so thankfully they didn’t stay too late. Clary had given him a look that said ‘fix whatever is wrong’ before she pulled the door shut behind her.

Magnus finally reappeared from the kitchen a couple minutes after the other’s had left and the first thing Alec noticed was how guilty he looked. His head was bowed down and his hands were shaking slightly around the glass he was holding.  When he finally sat down, Alec gave him some time and space before saying anything, deciding that maybe Magus would want to talk first.

And he was right.

“I’m sorry,” He suddenly blurted out. “I know we made that promise and I broke it. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Magnus. I’m sorry too.” Alec said softly, holding Magnus’ intense gaze. “We we’re both caught up in the moment but it’s alright. Simon agreed and this will all be fine soon. It’ll be okay.” Alec reassured Magnus and partially himself too, finally letting the relief flood in at the fact that Simon had come round and this was actually happening.

Magnus nodded slowly and averted his gaze. He gulped loudly before speaking again, barely above a whisper. “I think we should sleep in separate beds tonight.” Alec’s face fell, his heart aching in his chest. He knew Magnus wasn’t rejecting him or anything but it still hurt. Magnus picked up on his expression and fumbled to explain himself. “I want to. Believe me, Alexander, I do. I just...I don’t trust myself that I’ll be able to keep my hands off you, and this isn’t how I want our first time to go. We deserve knowing that we have a future.”

Alec couldn’t really argue with that. And deep down he knew that Magnus was right, that they wouldn’t be able to control themselves. It was as if they were back to being hormonal teenagers but in Alec’s head, that made it all the more real. It just showed how much he wanted Magnus. And not only for sex but just that he couldn’t wait to be with him because he loved him. It was as simple as that, and so with a small smile, he nodded, and without even a goodnight kiss on the cheek, they both returned to separate rooms to get some sleep, not that Alec managed many hours.

***

The next morning, Magnus seemed to be back to his usual, flirty self and so Alec felt assured that nothing was wrong between them. It was weird to think that their almost kiss had caused such an issue considering they were both in love and kissing was normal in that situation. But then again, their situation was a lot more complicated.

After a light breakfast and slight teasing on Alec’s end about how grumpy Magnus was since he hated getting up early, they left the house and got into the back of the hired driver’s car.

Both parents and Max were meeting all the kids at the private runway and so Alec decided to pick up Clary, Jace, Lydia and Isabelle on the way.

Luckily, Isabelle was the last stop so the four of them had time to decide on a plan while on the phone to Simon whose flight was a bit later.

They settled on saying that a friend of Magnus and Clary would be joining them earlier than the wedding to help set up and then would take it from there when they pick up Simon at the airport in Agra.

Only once they were all settled on the plane did Alec really let the excitement kick in. Sure, they were going for his sister’s wedding to the man he loved, but they were going India! The place where he and Magnus first met. The place where he, one day, wanted to get married.

 “Are you feeling it?” Magnus whispered next to him. They were sat at the far end of the plane, Clary, Lydia and Isabelle talking to Jocelyn and Maryse while Robert and Luke were talking to Max. Jace was sleeping near Alec and Magnus.

“The excitement?” Alec asked back.

“Yeah. I feel so giddy and restless. We’re going where we met, darling.”

If Alec could kiss Magnus, he would have done so then.

“I love you.” He said instead and Magnus turned to him with a fond, happy smile.

“I love you too my sweetheart.”

A comfortable silence settled over them as the plane took off. Alec watched out the window as the runway and cars faded into a haze of green as they ascended into the clouds. Magnus was invested in a magazine that was resting in his lap, but away from anyone else’s view, his hand was locked with Alec’s, their fingers entwined perfectly.

About 20 minutes into the almost 14 hour flight to New Delhi, Magnus nudged Alec’s shoulder to get his attention and when Alec looked over, Magnus had a smirk on his handsome face. “What?”

“You know,” Magnus purred and instantly Alec knew the next words out of Magnus’ mouth were going to be wildly inappropriate and most probably will cause his nether regions to wake. “on our way back home, you and I can join the mile high club. I’ll fuck you against the wall in the bathroom, it’s very spacious. I already checked.”

Alec choked.

***

He slept for the first couple of hours until Clary woke him up to let him know that Simon’s flight had left. He’d land in Delhi about 5 hours after them.  Jace and Alec then did some work and after that, Alec took Magnus into the cockpit and gave him a tour of the plane.

Magnus made plenty of comments about where would be suitable for their activities on the flight back home and Alec tried to get his breathing in control and stop his blood going south but to no avail. Magnus would look Alec up and down, smirk smugly and then saunter off without so much as a ‘goodbye’.

Yep, that’s the guy Alec was in love with.

To his surprise, the flight passed by pretty quickly and they arrived in New Delhi in no time. All Alec wanted to do was curl up in a comfortable bed and sleep. Being on a plane for that long always made him feel weird.

Once there, he contemplated waiting for Simon’s flight so they could drive down to Agra together but his mother said that they should check into the hotel and since he’d booked, he needed to go with them. In the end, Alec, Isabelle and Max went with both parents leaving Magnus, Clary, Jace and Lydia behind to wait for Simon.

Though he was reluctant at first, Alec saw it as an opportunity to talk to Isabelle who was more silent than usual. He took that as a good sign, and that maybe she was having second thoughts.

When they were in the car, Robert and Maryse sat in the middle two seats while Alec, Izzy and Max sat in the back. Max fell asleep, curling into Alec’s side. He’d been up for majority of the flight so Alec could understand his exhaustion. Plus, it gave him some privacy to talk to his sister.

“How you feeling?” He asked in a hushed voice.

Alec didn’t expect her to pour out everything to him but he was surprised when she started talking. “I was so nervous. This whole week, I was thinking that it’s the wrong thing and I was panicking because this will be the rest of my life now. But then,” and at that point, Alec steeled himself for what he knew was going to be something he didn’t like. “I saw how Magnus was with everyone and I know that he’ll be good for me. He’s so kind Alec, and we get along really well. We have so much in common and I know it’ll work out.”

Alec wanted to cry. He wanted to kick and scream and throw a tantrum because that was _his_ Magnus that she was talking about. But then she seemed so sure of it, and he knew how much she’d been hurt in the past and guilt started eating away at him like mould on an old apple and he started doubting whether this was the right thing to be doing. To be playing and tiptoeing around her. But then he couldn’t tell the truth either, could he?

God, this was such a mess. Why did he have to ask Magnus to marry her? Why couldn’t he have just been a man and asked Magnus on a date instead? This whole thing could have been avoided then and maybe Isabelle and Simon would have found their own way to each other.

Right...Simon.

Alec contemplated his options and decided to throw caution in the wind. There wasn’t much else he could do.

“What about that photographer guy?”

Izzy’s head spun to him so fast that he was sure it was going to detach from her head at one point. “What about him?” She frowned.

“You told me you liked him.” Alec said and felt the guilt practically override his senses, begging him to stop, but his selfishness kicked in. His selfishness of wanting his own happiness. Of wanting Magnus.

“What the hell are you talking about, Alec?” Isabelle looked a little angry now and Alec tried desperately hard to not cower under her intense gaze.

“Last week, when we all went out, you told me that you liked him more than a friend.” He decided to hold back the part where she declared her love for him, but technically he wasn’t lying so he didn’t feel as bad about it.

“It doesn’t matter anyway.” She huffed and slumped in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Iz-” Alec said softly but she held her hand up to stop him.

“Stop. I told you, I’ll be happy with Magnus. That’s the end of it.”

Alec sighed and tried not to let the sadness be too visible in his expression. “Okay. I believe you.” Because who wouldn’t be happy with Magnus? “Just know that I’m here if you want to talk about it. You deserve happiness Iz, you deserve the world.” And though he was playing with dangerous waters, those last words were one hundred percent truthful. He meant it from the bottom of his heart.

It was silent after that, but Alec could see her resolve slowly cracking and when she spoke, it was barely above a whisper. “He has someone already.”

Alec knew what she was talking about. Clary had mentioned Simon’s fuck buddy the night before and as angry as he wanted to be at Simon for it, he couldn’t, because Isabelle had decided to stay with Meliorn of all people when Simon himself had confessed that he liked her.

But still, she was his baby sister and so in the back of his mind, he sent a ‘fuck you’ to Simon even if it was unjustified.

Alec had to tread carefully now. His words could do so much damage and cause Isabelle to completely flip at him, and so he settled with a simple “Did you tell him though?”

“No. I can’t break up what he’s got going. He told me a few months back that he liked me but I was still with Meliorn at the time.” She confessed and Alec appreciated her honestly. He knew she didn’t like to talk about things like this that much.

He tried to refrain from saying it, but he just couldn’t help himself. “What if he still likes you too?”

Isabelle’s answer was instant. “I wouldn’t do anything about it. I can’t guarantee reliability with him. Simon and I kept missing each other and I’m so tired Alec, I don’t want to keep playing around. I know that Magnus is in this for the long term and that’s what I need. So no, if he told me he still liked me, it wouldn’t change anything. I’m still going to marry Magnus.”

And that was the moment that Alec’s heart shattered in his chest.

***

Alec was not moping. Not at all. He was just lying, face first on the bed and grumbling about how much his life sucked.

“Will you quit that?” Lydia sighed from where she was perched on the end of the bed. Alec protested but it was muffled as his face was squished against the soft pillow. “For God sake Alec lift your head up.”

“She flat out told me she was going to marry him. She was like “I’m going to marry Magnus”. Do you know how much that hurt?” Alec didn’t even give her a chance to answer. “I’ll tell you how much it hurt. It felt like some rank demon just jabbed its claws in my chest and yanked my heart out, and then stomped on it and then it got run over by a train. A really fast train. And then some angel put it back in my heart and resurrected me and then it all happened over and over and over and ove-”

“Alec I swear to God if you don’t shut up I will shove that pillow so far up your ass that it’ll come out of your mouth.” Alec clamped his mouth shut and visibly gulped, slightly terrified of his friend that he knew wouldn’t have a problem with making that threat real. “Now, quit moping and wait until the other’s get here. We’ll figure out what to do,” Alec was about to open his mouth to retaliate but she shot a glare at him that he was pretty sure made his heart stop beating for a good few seconds. She really was scary. “and don’t you dare start whining when they get here. I meant it.” She pointed an accusatory finger at him and left the bedroom to wait by the door to his suite. He flopped back down on the bed and continued whining and moping in his head.

Barely five minutes later, there was a soft knock on his bedroom door and Magnus popped his head in before cautiously walking over to Alec.

“Darling?”

“Nooo.” Alec groaned and pulled himself to his feet, grabbed Magnus’ hand and drew him out to where the others were gathered.

“He looks really grumpy,” Simon whispered with a fearful expression. “is he gonna hurt me?”

“You know what? Fuck you!” Alec yelled and stormed towards Simon before grabbing the collar of his jacket and yanking him out of his seat.

“Alec. Calm down.” Jace said from his seat but Alec didn’t let go of his grip. Only when he felt a warm, soft hand on his shoulder did he tear his eyes away from Simon to look behind him.

“Alexander, my darling. Let go of him. It’s not his fault.” Magnus whispered softly and Alec immediately dropped Simon. He mumbled a ‘sorry’ to him and took Magnus’ outstretched hand, letting himself be led to an arm chair nearby.

“You guys didn’t see her when she said it though. It was so final, like nothing would change her mind. She flat out said that no matter what Simon says to her, it won’t make a difference and that she’s still going to...to marry Magnus.” Alec whispered the last part, the words still causing his heart to continuously break in his chest. “She wants stability and her and Simon kept missing each other. She doesn’t trust it so she’s keeping herself safe by choosing Magnus.”

“I’ll try not to be offended by that.” Simon muttered under his breath and Alec’s head shot up. He didn’t mean to scare the boy. He just had so much tension and built up frustration that it exploded on an easy target. It’s not Simon’s fault. Sure, their story could have played out a little better but then again so could have Alec’s and Magnus’ right?

“It’s okay, Simon. It’s not your fault. I’m sorry.” Alec offered what he hoped was a sincere smile and it seemed to do the trick as Simon genuinely smiled back. He got up and moved to Alec, holding his arm out.

“Clary filled me in on what’s happened so far and with all that you’ve come up with, I’m sure you’ll get the next step too. And I’ll do anything I can to help. Not only because of Isabelle but because Magnus, though annoying and never calls me by my name, deserves happiness and if that’s you, then you deserve to be with each other.” Simon smiled and Alec felt a rush of warmth spread through him at his words.

Sure, he knew how he felt about Magnus and Magnus knew too, and those feelings were reciprocated, but to hear someone else say it really made him feel giddy. Especially someone who says it with such honestly. So instead of accepting the hand, Alec jumped to his feet and pulled Simon into a hug.

He wasn’t a hugger. Not really. He hugged Isabelle because she’s his sister and it’s always been like that, same for Max. He hugs Jace so the little shit doesn’t feel left out. Lydia because she’s his best friend, Magnus because he’s the man Alec loves and Clary because she’s done so much for him that she’s basically like a sister. But Simon? Simon doesn’t have any connection to him, so it was unusual to hug a virtual stranger, yet it felt like he was part of the family already and if that wasn’t a sign that Simon was right for his sister, then Alec didn’t know what would be.

He seemed startled and frozen, like he couldn’t quite comprehend that Alec of all people was hugging him, but then he wrapped his arms around Alec’s middle and hugged him back.

Of course, it was that moment that Isabelle decided to barge into the room.

“Hey Alec have you seen Magn...”

What would have been expected would be for Simon and Alec to jump apart, but instead they slowly pulled away from each other and turned to look at Isabelle.

“What are you doing here?” She whispered. Her face was so expressionless and Alec was terrified to the core.

“I...uh-Fray and...and Magnus...” Simon stuttered, clearly just as terrified. Thankfully, Clary chimed in just then to save them.

“Simon’s a friend of mine and Magnus’ from preschool. We didn’t realise you knew him until Alec mentioned that he did your portfolio shots.” She smiled at Isabelle, somewhat innocently, and then when Isabelle turned back to Simon, Clary shot a glare that said ‘go with it’ to the rest of them in the room.

“Why were you hugging him?” Isabelle asked and then flinched as if she wasn’t expecting those words to come out of her mouth. Alec saw how Clary squinted her eyes in Izzy’s direction but didn’t question it.

“Just thanking him for coming early to help with the set up and also for the help he did on your portfolio.” Alec lied and wondered briefly when he’d gathered the ability to do so without stammering through his words. Was it a good thing or bad? Surely bad, right? Lying was definitely bad. But since he’d started, he may as well keep going. “Anyway, I said I’d give him and Clary a tour of the area since I’ve been here before so...” Alec trailed off, hoping Isabelle would take the excuse he was giving her to get out of this situation. He was pretty sure she didn’t want to be near Simon just as much as he needed her gone.

“Did you need me, dear?” Magnus asked since Izzy seemed frozen to her spot, her eyes not leaving Simon, though Magnus’ voice seemed to snap her out of it.

“Oh, yeah, I just wanted some help with this colour scheme for a new design.”

“Of course cupcake, let’s go shall we?” Magnus beamed and offered his arm to Isabelle. She looped hers through it and walked to the door without so much as a glance backwards. Magnus turned his head over his shoulder though and blew a discreet kiss in Alec’s direction, and then they were gone.

Alec wasn’t really sure what happened but didn’t get much time to dwell on it as Clary started jumping up and down happily. Every eye in the room turned to her and somehow managed to find their patience to let her calm down...Alec however was not feeling all that patient.

“Clary what the fuck?”

“Didn’t you see the way she was looking between you and Si?” Clary squealed but then calmed herself once seeing Alec’s expression. “She was jealous, Alec. Jealous! That means she likes Simon and if we play this right, we can get her to realise she’s making a mistake and consequently break off the wedding!”

Understanding clicked in Alec’s features and he nodded, realising that Clary was forming a plan. “Okay. Yeah okay. So what do we do?”

Clary smirked.

“We make her think you and Simon are falling for each other.”

“WHAT?”

***

This plan was stupid. It was beyond stupid. Alec couldn’t believe he’d agreed to it. But here he was, in a tux, with Simon as his ‘date’ for the evening dinner they had planned the following day.

Clary firmly believed that if Isabelle saw Simon with Alec, she would accept that she was in love with him and break off the wedding. Alec had to doubt her logic, of course, because surely if she needed something to spark her jealousy then Simon and his fuck buddy should have done it, but Clary said that since Isabelle wasn’t there to witness it, she wouldn’t have felt as jealous. Since she’d have to be around Alec for the rest of her life, she’d see him with Simon and that would rile up her jealously, just like seeing Magnus with Isabelle made Alec jealous and confess his feelings.

So all in all, it was one of those plans that made sense even though they were completely absurd and ridiculous. But there wasn’t much else Alec could do. So ‘dating’ Simon it was.

Magnus had his fun about it too, of course. He couldn’t stop giggling every couple of minutes and as much as Alec wanted to be annoyed at him, he couldn’t. Magnus’ giggles were just downright adorable.

“Dude,” Simon whispered next to him with a slight nudge to his shoulder. “stop staring at Magnus like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like there are literal hearts in your eyes and he’s everything you want.”

“He is everything I want.” Alec countered, because well duh.

“So stick to the plan and then you can have him.”

Alec rolled his eyes but looked back to Simon instead, reluctantly tearing his eyes from Magnus, who by the way, clearly wanted to make this harder on Alec by just looking fabulous. His makeup was impeccable along with his velvet, deep red suit. His shirt was black and his jewellery and glitter was gold. He was just too sexy for words and Alec was having a hard time focusing on Simon when there was a very sinful looking Magnus a couple of seats away from him.

“Here, uh, why don’t you tell me about how you two met so you stop getting distracted by looking at him?” Simon offered and Alec nodded. That was a good idea. And so he dove into how he travelled before he started working and how he met Magnus in this exact destination. He told him about how they had met at Luke and Jocelyn’s house when Alec was looking for a husband as per Isabelle’s request and everything that happened there on out.

It was weird, to share all of that with Simon, but despite being someone who hardly ever shuts up, Simon was an incredible listener and Alec found it easy to talk to him. He was happy to invite Simon into his close - and quite frankly small - friendship circle.

It was all going spectacularly, everyone conversing with each other and mingling while they ate their five course meal.

Alec was engrossed in telling Simon of the time he and Magnus went on the couples bike ride and they crashed when Isabelle came up to them.

“Hey big bro, can I talk to Simon for a sec?” She asked.

Bingo.

“Yeah, sure.” Alec got up and kissed her cheek before moving to where Magnus was standing nearby. “Hey baby,” he greeted and Magnus beamed at him. “you look gorgeous.”

“As do you my love.” Magnus stood with his back pressed to a pillar and he held his arm behind him so that no one could see. Alec reached back and connected their fingers, giving a little squeeze before letting go. It was a simple gesture but made him smile nonetheless.

They were silently listening in on Isabelle and Simon’s conversation...

_“I didn’t realise you weren’t just into women.” Isabelle said._

_“Yeah, well I’m pan so it’s a lot more than women.”_

_“So you like my brother?”_

_“Yeah, he seems nice.”_

Obviously flat out saying that Simon was interested in Alec wouldn’t be a good move so Alec was glad Simon was choosing his words carefully. He was just about to tune back in when Maryse started coming over to where he and Magnus were standing.

“Act natural darling.” Magnus whispered before going off on some rant about a client who said they wanted their curtains to match the colour of their cat’s fur.

“Alec, Magnus,” Maryse smiled and kissed his cheek, doing the same to Magnus after. “can I borrow you for a moment?” She asked looking at Alec.

“What’s up mom?” Alec raised an eyebrow once they were away from the rest of their party.

“We need you to stop spending so much time with Magnus.”

Alec’s heartbeat stuttered. “Wh-what? Why?”

“There are images surfing around with the two of you during the whole planning fiasco and he’s Isabelle’s fiancé. You should let them spend some time together. I know Magnus is your friend but you need to step aside so that he and Isabelle aren’t total strangers when they’re wedded.” Maryse explained.

It was complete bullshit. But the only reason Alec could think of to argue was that he was in love with Magnus, and obviously blurting that out would do no good, so he just nodded and kept quiet.

“That Simon boy seems lovely though, maybe you should let him be your date to the wedding?” Alec nodded again and attempted a smile that he knew didn’t reach his eyes; thankfully, Maryse didn’t pick up on it. “Robert, Luke, Jocelyn and I are going to leave. I trust you’ll take care of Max?”

“Of course, mother.” He wouldn’t let anything happen to his baby brother no matter how much he was struggling internally.

“Perfect. Goodnight, my sweet boy.” She patted his cheek and smiled before walking away leaving Alec standing there, frozen like a statue. It was only when Clary came over to him that he snapped out of it.

“What’s wrong, Alec?” She asked with concern laced in her voice.

Alec explained everything his mother said while Clary listened patiently, not once interrupting. Once he’d relayed everything, she was silent for a few moments, a furrow in her brow, before it smoothed out and she sent a small smile his way.

“It’s barely two weeks to go. Magnus said that Iz was silent the whole evening, stealing glances at you and Simon and she only spoke when she was with Simon,” Alec looked over to where Isabelle was smiling a little while Simon was talking about something. “it won’t be long until she cracks. And as for you and Magnus, you guys can sneak around and meet up at night in one of your rooms, just no funny business because Max is staying with you.”

Alec spluttered and tried to search for his words before settling on: “I’m not having sex with him.” Clary frowned and that protective spark returned in her eyes but before she could assume anything, Alec explained himself with a little more eloquence. “We haven’t even kissed yet. We just want to make sure that we can definitely be together before we do anything else you know?”

“You’re telling me you guys haven’t even kissed and yet you act like you do?” Clary asked and this time it was Alec who frowned.

What did she mean by that?

“I mean,” apparently Alec had spoken aloud...curse his brain for not shutting his mouth. “that you guys are so affectionate around each other with the looks and little touches. That sorta thing only shows when you’re completely comfortable with the other so I thought you’d have at least have kissed by now.”

“Didn’t Magnus tell you? I thought he told you everything?” Alec asked, avoiding the butterflies in his stomach at Clary’s words. Were they really that touchy-feely? It didn’t feel like it. They were acting totally normal right?

“He does, but I tune out to his sex life. I don’t need to know what my brother does in the bedroom.” Alec chuckled along with Clary and pulled her into a side hug.

“Thank you, Clary, for everything you’ve been doing for us.” He said sincerely.

Clary smiled at him before putting a hand behind his neck to bring his head down. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

“What are sisters for?”

***

So the plan was set. The days were spent doing some sightseeing and wedding preparations, leaving Alec and Magnus barely any time to talk. Then, at night, Magnus would try and come over to Alec’s room and they’d talk for a bit or watch a movie with Max.

What Alec hated most was not being beside Magnus at night. He missed his presence, the warm body to snuggle to. He couldn’t wait for the mess to be over.

On the bright side, Clary said Isabelle’s attitude had changed drastically and that whenever Simon was near, she’d go straight up to him to start up a conversation. That had to be a good sign right?

Meanwhile, Alec and Simon spent time together too and even Alec picked up on the glances Izzy would send their way. Would it have been real feelings he had for Simon, Alec would feel incredibly guilty, but since Isabelle was engaged to Alec’s love, it seemed like they were even.

It was indeed a shit show.

“Okay, so put this hand like this, and then the other one like that.” Alec explained while manoeuvring Simon’s arms accordingly. They were in the hotel basketball court and Alec was showing Simon the best positions to aim from. Alec had been playing with Jace and Max for a couple of hours before Simon showed up and asked to join. Since Isabelle and Clary appeared a little while after, Clary had implied to make a show out of it so that’s exactly what Alec was doing.

Simon took the shot and it went right through the hoop without even touching the backboard. He turned and grinned at Alec before high fiving him. Their hands lingered for longer than necessary on purpose.

“Nice shot!”

“Thanks man. I took accounting for a couple of years so maths and angles you know?”

Alec shook his head and chuckled at Simon’s antics. Just as he was about to offer up a match for the four boys to play, Clary and Isabelle came down from where they were sat on a bench nearby.

Clary went straight to Jace, giving him a kiss on the lips and Alec tried to not feel too jealous about it considering his body was constantly screaming at him to just grab Magnus and smash their lips together.  Isabelle stood by, looking unsure of what to do with herself. It was then that Alec saw Magnus near the back of the open park and he nudged his head as if to indicate ‘follow me’.

“Uh, I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.” Alec said and patted Simon’s shoulder before scurrying after Magnus. He faintly heard Isabelle say “Hey Simon” and smirked to himself.

Magnus was standing right outside a cleaning supplies closet and when Alec got close enough; Magnus grabbed his arm and yanked him inside. Just as Alec was about to ask what the hell was going on, Magnus pushed him up against the shut door and got all up in his personal space, making Alec’s breath catch in his throat.

“What do you think you’re doing, Alexander?” Magnus asked him with one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.

“I...uh...whatdoyoumean?” Alec rushed out in a single breath as Magnus pressed even closer.

“I mean with Simon. I get this is all an act, but you’re looking far too sexy right now in that jersey and those shorts and you can’t be going around teaching people your moves.” Magnus trailed his painted fingernail along Alec’s lightly stubbled jaw.

“I-uh...I’m sorry.” Alec was having a hard time to gather his thoughts with Magnus’ body pressed this close to his in _all_ the right places.

“You better be darling, I wouldn’t want to have our first time be me punishing you.” Magnus smirked and Alec barely held back his groan. “Now go and hit the showers, no more playing for you.” He ordered and Alec had never been quicker to nod at something before. Magnus slapped his ass on his way out of the door and luckily, no one was around to see them both exit.

Alec felt a rush of arousal run through him at the idea of sneaking around like that, especially with his body still tingling from where Magnus had just been.

If he jerked off in the shower, no one was there to call him out on it.

***

Lydia was out with Max getting some food as they were planning to spend the evening watching some film so when there was a knock on the door, he assumed it’d be the two of them. What he found was a slightly agitated looking Isabelle.

“Iz, what’s up?”

“I need to talk to you.” She said without preamble and pushed passed him into his suite. Alec shut the door and went after her as she began to pace. He hoped this would be it. That she’d say she didn’t want to get married.

“Okay...” Alec sat down and allowed her to take her time as she continued burning holes into the floor from pacing so much.

“What are you doing with Simon?” She blurted out. There was no accusation or hurt behind her tone. Just simple curiosity.

“What do you mean?” _Tread carefully, Alec_ he told himself.

“You guys hang out a lot and then mom said that he was gonna be your date to the wedding earlier.”

“Iz we’re just hanging out. He’s a nice guy. If it’s making you uncomfortable, I’ll stop.”

_Please, please say you want me to stop because you want him. Please._

“No,” _fuck!_ “it’s okay, I just...” _say it Iz! Please!_ “I wanted to make sure it wasn’t just some wedding fling because of the occasion. Neither of you deserve that.”

Alec sighed heavily and tried to keep the sadness and frustration from his expression. “No, it’s not. Don’t worry about me Iz. What about you? Are you okay with him being here and...and him being my date?”

“I...” _COME ON IZ! YOU CAN DO IT!_ “Yeah, you’re both amazing people and I’d be happy if you’d find your happiness with each other.” Alec tried to pick out the emotions in her tone but it was so conserved and blank that he got nothing. He couldn’t tell if it was genuine or a big bag of shit. Either way, he couldn’t ask anything else because with a kiss on his cheek and a mumbled ‘good luck’, Isabelle left him alone.

He quickly fished out his phone and called Clary, she picked up after the third ring. “Clary, can you come over please? I...we need to talk.”

***

Once she arrived with Simon, Alec explained everything that just happened with Isabelle. He went through every gesture of hers and body language too as per Clary’s request.

“Guys, I just don’t know if this is gonna work,” Alec sighed and cowered away from Clary’s glare. “she’s not budging and I don’t wanna start some illusion up with Simon. I don’t like lying like this.”

“I swear to God Lightwood if you say you’re gonna quit I’ll beat the shit out of you.” Clary pointed a finger in his direction.

“I jus-”

“No!” Clary interrupted. “You listen to me. This will work. I know it will. And I’ll be fucking dammed if I let Isabelle marry Magnus. It won’t fucking happen. So the both of you are gonna man up and up your game. There’s no way that this will end without you and Magnus being together and Isabelle and Simon being together. Am I clear?”

“...Yes Sir.”

So as it turns out, upping the game meant a lot more flirting in front of the others, something that Alec was going to have trouble doing. Simon said just to imagine him as Magnus but that was something that made Alec shiver to the core and Simon apologised profusely for bringing it up.

The next day, they had a day off from planning so they all went to the hotel pool to relax. It was a bad move since seeing Magnus in swimming shorts made him turn so red that Simon had to pour ice water over him to sort his shit out.

Magnus was sat on one of the loungers, reading a magazine next to Isabelle. Alec could see they were talking a little bit but Isabelle seemed tense. Robert, Maryse, Luke and Jocelyn were all nearby, chatting amongst themselves. Max, Lydia, Clary and Jace were playing a game of volleyball in the pool while Alec and Simon were at one corner just chatting but making it more of an act by sharing some food and having little touches on the arm or hand here and there.

Alec could see out of the corner of his eyes that Isabelle was sneaking glances, but more so Maryse was too. She was smiling as well. It made Alec feel weird because he knew she would talk to him about it afterwards.

And he was right.

“Are you going to ask him out?” She smiled giddily at him and Alec tried hard not to cringe at the idea.

“I don’t know ma.” Alec shrugged and at his mother’s confused glance, he decided to elaborate. “I don’t know if he likes me that way.” Alec blurted out, unsure of what other excuse he could give.

“Of course he does Alec! And you like him too. You know, you could think about settling down soon and if you two give it a chance, mayb-”

“Mom!” Alec interrupted, unwilling to hear the rest of her thoughts about the situation. “I’ll see, okay? I just don’t know yet.”

“Okay. Take your time. Just don’t overthink it. You’ll make it more complicated than it needs to be.” She said and kissed his cheek before leaving with Jocelyn to go to the spa. Alec sighed and ran his hands over his face.

 “It’s already complicated.”

***

It wasn’t until they had three days till the wedding and the other guests had arrived that Alec really began panicking. To the point where he wasn’t sleeping or eating properly because this was cutting it too close. They hardly had any time left.

He had met Magnus’ friends, whom he recognised from the first time he met Magnus in India. They were introduced to him as Ragnor and Catarina who were married, Tessa, Jem and Will who were all together and Raphael who seemed a little grumpy but Alec liked him anyway. Meeting them only made his worries rise because he wanted to get to know them around Magnus, how they were with him and not just as some acquaintances. But since Maryse had said no to him being with Magnus, he had to stay on the sidelines and it was killing him.

Max was staying in Isabelle’s room for the night since they were going to pick up Spencer early in the morning so Alec had his whole suite to himself. It would have been fine had it not been for his inner turmoil, and his hands were itching to throw things in frustration.

Clary had constantly been telling him to relax and trust the plan. Even Magnus believed it’d work and Alec couldn’t understand how he wasn’t shitting himself either at the fact that he was getting fucking MARRIED to someone else in three days.

He was so busy practically tearing his hair out that he almost missed the sound of something falling out on his balcony.

Fuck.

No umbrella this time.

Alec slowly made his way to the curtains covering the glass door and with a deep breath, pulled them open.

He screamed when he was met with the sight of Magnus grinning like an idiot on the other side of the door. He yanked it open and glared at him.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? You could have given me a fucking heart attack!” Alec grumbled and Magnus just playfully shoved his shoulder.

“Relax grumpy pants, is my face that scary? You wound me, Alexander.” Magnus feigned a hurt expression and dramatically put his hand to his heart. “Anyway, I wanted to see you. You’re too stressed lately my love.”

“I thought we went over this? There’s a front door to use?” Alec flopped down on his bed next to where Magnus was sprawled out.

“I actually have a reason this time. Your mother’s in my room talking with Isabelle, Clary and Jocelyn. I pretended to go to bed so I could sneak out the back and come and see you.” Magnus explained and pulled Alec closer to him.

“Thank you.” Alec said, unsure of what else to say for all the trouble Magnus went to just to check up on him.

“I also perfected my landing. No bruises this time.” Magnus grinned and Alec shook his head fondly. “Since the next couple of days are free, I’m taking you out tomorrow.” Magnus declared and stopped Alec with a finger to his lips as he was about to protest. “I’m worried too, darling. But it’ll be okay. I can see Isabelle cracking and I know she won’t be able to stick with her facade much longer. We just have to be a little more patient. And you have been stressing too much, not taking care of yourself, so let me do this.”

“But my mom.” Alec argued, wishing they could just go out but needing to make sure that there was nothing stopping them.

“I just heard her say that she’s spending the day out with the other old people and besides, I’ve got us disguises so they won’t run into us.” Magnus smirked wickedly and without thinking, Alec reached up to kiss him, but just as their lips were about to touch, the telltale sound of the door opening made them jump apart.

“Alec?”

_FUCK!_

There was a knock on his bedroom door and Alec shot up to his feet, dragging Magnus with him.

“Are you decent?” Maryse’ voice called out.

“One sec mom!” Alec rushed out and in a panicked decision, pulled Magnus to the closet. “Get in.” He whispered to Magnus who looked outright offended.

“I am _not_ going back in the closet Alexander.”

“Now is really not the time to be making jokes Magnus!”

Magnus kissed his cheek and suppressed his giggle before climbing into the closet and shutting the door behind himself. Alec calmed his breath and rushed to the door, opening it and allowing his mother to enter.

“Mom. Hi.” He breathed out.

“Were you sleeping? I got Max’s key card since I didn’t want to wake you just in case.” _Well that explains how she entered the suite_ Alec thought. He shook his head and sat down on the bed. “So I just wanted to let you know that your father and I are going sightseeing with Magnus’ parents tomorrow and we’ll be out for most of the day.”

“Oh, okay yeah that’s fine.” Alec nodded, trying to act like he didn’t already know.

“Keep an eye on Max and Spencer when they get back from the airport okay?”

“Sure.” Alec nodded again, trying to get the conversation to end quickly.

Maryse got up and moved to the door again, dropping the key card off on Alec’s nightstand. Just as she was about to leave, she turned and looked over her shoulder. “I’m glad you’re giving Isabelle and Magnus some time. I know they’re not like how you and Magnus were friends but I know they’ll get there eventually. You’re a good brother.” And with that, she left, leaving Alec with the guild resting heavy in his heart.

Magnus’ head peeked out of the closet and upon seeing that Maryse definitely wasn’t there, he came out more gracefully than Alec would think for someone exiting a hiding place as cramped as that.

“Stop it.” He demanded.

“Stop what?”

“Pinning yourself as the bad guy here because of what she said.”

“But I am.” Alec whispered so quietly, he was sure Magnus didn’t hear it.

“Darling,” Magnus sighed and sat next to him, gathering Alec into his arms and rubbing soothing circles on his back. “you’re fighting for something that makes you happy, and even though they don’t know it, you’re fighting for something that’ll make Isabelle happy. You’re doing the right thing my love, stop trying to make yourself the bad guy when all you’re doing is making sure everyone gets to be with someone they love. How can you call yourself a bad person for doing that?”

“Because I’m lying to them all.”

“For the greater good, Alexander. They’ll thank you one day. Isabelle would be miserable with me and you know it.”

“No one would ever be miserable with you.” Alec muttered under his breath.

“That doesn’t matter. I don’t want anyone but you. And I’m not the one she’s in love with. It’s plain as day on her face that she’s head over heels for Simon. This will all work, I promise.”

“I love you, Magnus.” Alec held on to him tighter, burying his face into Magnus’ neck.

“I love you too Alexander.”

***

When Alec woke up, he felt someone pressing light kisses to his neck. He didn’t even remember falling asleep; he was just sitting with Magnus, holding him close.

“Good morning.” Magnus whispered before kissing just under Alec’s ear. He shuffled around in Magnus’ arms so that they were face to face but before he could lean in to kiss Magnus’ cheek, Magnus jumped out of bed.

“Are you serious?” Alec groaned. “Since when are you so alert in the morning? I remember having to practically drag you out of bed and now suddenly you’re completely fine with waking up at-” Alec turned to look at the clock on the bedside table. “-7:30?”

“Of course Alexander! I grew up!” Magnus beamed at him.

“‘I grew up’? In like a fucking week you ‘grew up’?”

“No need to get so jealous grumpy pants. Go jump in the shower and I’ll bring your disguise over so you can get dressed. Then we’re going on a date.”

“First, I’m not wearing a shitty disguise, second, where are we going?”

“First, yes you are, and I want no more arguments Alexander. Second, it’s a surprise.” Magnus clapped his hands before clasping them around Alec’s ankles and dragging him out of bed.

“Magnus!” Alec protested, scrambling to his feet when he fell off the bed onto the floor. Magnus just grinned and skipped out of the room.

When Alec got out of his shower, there was a pile of neatly folded clothes on his bed with a note reading ‘ _No arguments, Alexander. I’ll be there soon’_ with a little heart at the end of it. Alec smiled to himself and unfolded the items, sighing heavily once he saw what it was.

There were white, cotton trousers that Alec had seen a lot of the locals in. He pulled them over his boxers and tried to pat down the puffiness to no avail. Then, it was the long tunic looking thingy that was Prussian blue. 

_Seriously Magnus?_

With a dejected sigh, Alec took a seat on the sofa with his mug of coffee and opened his laptop to check through his emails. Just over 20 minutes later, Magnus walked through the door carrying what Alec assumed was his makeup bag in one hand and a small duffel bag in the other.

When Alec’s eyes roamed up to Magnus’ face, he had the breath knocked out of his lungs. He was covered in a white, fluffy robe from the hotel but his face was made up in a way Alec had never seen it done before and he briefly wondered how Magnus had managed to do that in less than half an hour.

His hair was left down and there were no colourful streaks in it this time but it still looked perfect; so soft and fluffy. Magnus’ eyes were lined with dark kohl and a coral eye shadow that Alec remembered from the night they all went to Pandemonium. Between his perfectly sculpted eyebrows rested a bindi that was the same coral shade and his lips were nude but still looked shiny like they had some gloss on them. Magnus had shaved off his goatee beard and it was weird to see him without it but he still looked beautiful. 

“Are you done staring?” Magnus whispered and Alec’s eyes widened as he realised he was practically drooling over Magnus and he hadn’t even seen what was under the robe yet.

“I-uh-sorry-yeah...Magnus you look amazing.” Alec breathed out

“I know.” Magnus grinned and walked over to where Alec was sat, perching himself on the coffee table so that he was facing Alec. “Now let me finish the rest of your disguise.”

“What? I thought this was it!” Alec gestured to his two items of clothing and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“You’re not serious, are you? That would be the shittiest disguise ever darling. Besides, we need to blend in today and you’re as pale as the vanilla mini milk ice creams which definitely won’t do while we’re in India.” Alec scowled but didn’t say anything as Magnus opened his makeup bag and took out various bottles and brushes and some egg shape thingy.

“What are you going to do to me?”

“Oh Alexander...you have no idea what I could do with a question like that.” Magnus purred and Alec swallowed before averting his eyes. “But for today, I’m going to use makeup to make your skin a little darker so it matches with the rest of the disguise.”

And then before Alec could say anything, he felt a cold sensation on his hand and almost jumped. When he turned to look, he saw some orange substance there and frowned. “What is that crap? Are you gonna paint my whole body with it?”

“I’d love to darling, but no. Just the visible parts: your hands, face, neck and feet.”

Alec nodded knowing better than to argue with Magnus on this. It didn’t take long until he was finished and Alec wouldn’t admit it but it felt nice having Magnus so close like that. He looked really adorable when he was concentrating, his pink tongue poking out of his lips and his eyebrows scrunched up together.

He was just too goddamn cute and Alec didn’t think it was possible to love him more but here they were, Alec wishing he could just keep Magnus forever and-

“NO!” Alec was pulled from his inner sappiness when he saw what Magnus took out from the duffel bag. “Magnus you can’t make me wear that!”

“I can Alexander and I will. Now sit your cute ass back down and behave.”

“But...but _why?_ Isn’t this enough?”

“People can see your face darling, we need to try and make you look less like you and it’ll go with the rest of the outfit.”

Alec sighed in defeat and sat back down, preparing himself for the glue that was about to be put on his face for Magnus to stick the beard on. The worst part was that it was greying too. Alec wasn’t that old. Why did he have to have a greying beard?

By the time Alec’s outfit was complete, Magnus had added the beard which reached down to be in line with Alec’s collarbone. There was a matching wig on his head and Magnus added a hat that was the same shade of blue as his tunic. It even had a little tassel on it that Alec had fun with by swinging his head around in front of the mirror so the tassel swung like helicopter blades. He had some funny looking sandals on his feet and a pair of old, grandpa style glasses too. The final touches were the wooden cane and the black and white chequered shawl, and with that, his disguise was complete.

Magnus was really proud of his work if his smug smirk was anything to go by. Alec would tell him that it was amazing too but there was no need to boost Magnus’ ego so he kept it to himself.

It was when Alec was waiting by the door to leave that Magnus came out of his room and if Alec’s jaw could drop further than it already had, he was sure it’d reach the centre of the Earth because _Holy Fucking Shit..._

Alec didn’t even know where to begin with his full body check of Magnus, but he was drawn to Magnus’ exposed stomach because why did he have to be so perfect? He was wearing a coral skirt that reached the floor and had bits of glitter and sparkly stuff woven into it. The base was pleated and had a golden border. Alec’s eyes travelled up to Magnus’ naval where there was some intricate gold chain with beads on it that went down the middle of his chest and around his waist. His top half was covered in a blouse that matched the skirt and Alec could tell the long sleeves were slightly loose because otherwise Magnus’ muscles would be bulging out of them. His wrists were adorned with coral and Prussian blue bangles and his nails were painted a nude colour. The usual extravagant rings were replaced with more delicate ones with gems and jewels resting in the middle of the simple golden bands, and finally, his head was covered with the matching chunni and it fell gracefully around Magnus’ shoulders, obscuring his most of his face, probably to hide the fact that he was a man...a beautiful, amazingly sexy looking man.

No matter where Alec wanted to look, he kept being drawn back to Magnus’ taught stomach and the beads and thin chains that fell there. Also...

“Why don’t you have hair on your stomach? And actually, why is there like no hair on your chest. I remember seeing it that morning before the road trip. It’s like you’re photoshopped!”  Alec rushed over to Magnus and dropped to his knees.

His mind was too confused with the fact that Magnus’ torso was hairless and too aroused by the chains and beads there to even think about what he had just asked or the position he was in.

“I do darling,” Magnus chuckled. “It’s just really thin and faint so you can’t see it more often than not. It’s always been like that.”

“It’s so nice.” Alec said and plastered his hands on Magnus’ exposed stomach, feeling the rippling muscles underneath and then noticing the fine hair on closer inspection. “It’s so _smooth_.”

“Yes my love, but don’t go shaving or waxing your chest. I love you just the way you are.”

Once the wonder had subdued, Alec blushed realising he was kneeling in front of Magnus and hadn’t yet stated how fucking amazing he looked.

“Magnus, I...you...woah.”

_Great job, Alec. You’re so good with words._

“I’ll take that as a compliment yeah?” Magnus giggled and Alec blushed before looking up, still situated on his knees for whatever reason.

“You look fabulous. Beautiful. Like, holy shit.”

“Thank you, darling. Seeing why the idea of a disguise is marvellous then?”

“Fuck yeah...but why did you dress as the woman?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow dubiously. “Would you have done it?”

Alec blushed and shook his head. “But you could have just dressed like me. You didn’t have to...I mean you look so good Magnus but this...you didn’t have to do it. Just because you’re a little shorter than me doesn’t make you like the woman in our relationship and besides you’re like way more muscled than I am and I hate that stereotypical crap so you really didn’t have to do this.”

“Alexander, I didn’t do it for any stereotypes. I love the colours and choices of clothing here for women. It’s so beautiful and I wanted to wear it. I promise you, I wanted to do this.”

Alec nodded because of course; Magnus was not someone who’d do something just because of a silly stereotype. “I love you so much, you know that? You’re amazing.”

“I love you too, now come on. We’ve got a date to get to.” Magnus grinned.

Just as Alec was about to get up, he pushed his doubts away and kissed Magnus’ stomach, then jumped to his feet. He gently tugged on the golden chain a little and looked into Magnus’ eyes while blushing like an idiot. “Can you keep this? I...I like it.”

“My my, Alexander, did somebody have a little fantasy?”

Alec blushed even more but kept his eyes on Magnus. He knew Magnus wouldn’t judge him so he just had to get through it. “It...it made me think of when you said about wanting to be a belly dancer and...and I thought-think you could maybe like-uh-wearitandbellydance.”

Magnus gasped and squealed. “I’ve always wanted to do that!” Then his lips curved into a smirk. “I’ll do a private dance for you, Alexander, don’t you worry your pretty little head on that.”He then grabbed a speechless Alec’s hand and tugged him out of the room.

Alec could already tell this was going to be an adventurous day.

***

He should have guessed it really, but that didn’t stop him from being awestruck when Magnus took him to the same rock where they had talked 8 years ago. There was a nostalgic look in Magnus’ eyes and Alec was certain he had it too. Hand in hand, they made their way to the - thankfully - empty rock and sat down facing the Taj Mahal.

“It’s crazy to be back here, isn’t it?” Magnus said in a soft tone as if speaking too loud would shatter the serene bubble that surrounded them.

“The view is still just as beautiful.” Alec replied while looking between Magnus and the marble building ahead of them. He wished he had his camera with him to take another picture of Magnus, just like he did last time.

As if Magnus read his mind, he fished through the bag he bought with him, the bangles on his arms making a little jingling sound, and took out a camera before handing it to Alec. “Knock yourself out.” He whispered and Alec’s heart swelled with love for him. He ducked down and kissed Magnus’ cheek before getting up and moving back a bit, similar to where he stood the first time. Magnus didn’t pose, he just looked out ahead of him and Alec was once again struck by just how much beauty this single man could hold. He took a couple of pictures before going to sit back down next to him, catching the Mandala tattoo once again that was visible on his lower back.

“What’s the meaning behind your tattoo?” Alec asked softly. Magnus tensed for a second and Alec was about to tell him that he didn’t have to share, but Magnus reached out and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together and so Alec just stayed silent.

“I don’t remember much of my mom, she...she killed herself when I was pretty young,” Alec gasped but stayed silent; choosing to squeeze Magnus’ had a little instead. He knew Magnus’ mother had died but he didn’t know that it was by her own hand. “but she used to draw a lot. Maybe it’s why I took to Jocelyn like a mom the way I did so quickly. One thing that always stuck with me was that when she was feeling down or having a bad day, she’d draw a colourful, beautiful Mandala and write the words ‘Que Sera Sera’ underneath. She had a book that contained all of them, they were all dated. I guess it was her way of dealing with my stepfather and her depression, her motto being ‘whatever will be, will be’. When I was old enough, I took the last one she drew from the book and got it tattooed on me with her writing too. At the beginning, it was just to remember her and have a part of her with me, but after Camille and now with you, I think it’s for me too. That quote helped me over so much pain because I believed that I’d get my happy ending eventually, and whatever happened in between was just that, in between: nothing of importance.  8 years ago we sat in this very spot but nothing happened between us, yet here we are crossed in each other’s path again. I didn’t know what was gonna happen then and I thought I loved Camille, I was heartbroken after her, but then you came along and I realised I didn’t even know what being in love felt like until I met you. So all this waiting that I’ve done, all this in between crap that’s happened doesn’t matter anymore because I found my happy ending and that tattoo will always be a reminder of that for me.”

All of Alec’s strength and resolve crumbled hearing those words and he’d had enough of waiting. He gently took Magnus’ face into his hands, cupping his cheeks and wiping away the stray tears with his thumbs. And then he leaned in, finally connecting their lips for the first time.

It was everything Alec dreamed it would be and more. Magnus’ lips were soft, warm and sweet against his and when he licked along Magnus’ lower lip, he could taste the raspberry in the lip gloss. Alec felt every nerve in his body jolt with electricity as Magnus’ lips moved against his. He’d been kissed before and he’d made out before but nothing would prepare him for this; for Magnus. Nothing would ever live up to this either and Alec knew he would never get enough of Magnus’ kiss because this man was everything he had ever wanted and could ever want.

When Alec pulled back to catch his breath, both of them were breathing heavily, but he wasn’t quite done yet so he went right back in and this time, he licked a little more demandingly against Magnus’ lips. They parted almost instantly under his ministrations and when their tongues met, Alec was almost certain he would pass out. Magnus definitely knew what he was doing and Alec gave up the control pretty quickly, letting Magnus take the lead as he licked into Alec’s mouth.  When they pulled back this time, Alec kept his forehead resting against Magnus’, their heavy panting the only thing between their lips.

“I swear to you Magnus, if Iz doesn’t give in, I’ll march down that aisle and kiss you before she even gets there. I don’t care what happens to the company, I don’t care if my parents don’t talk to me, I don’t care about anything but you and I want you to have your happy ending. I’ll fight for it, I promise. I’m not letting you go.”

“I won’t let you go either.”

Alec held onto Magnus, keeping his head cradled in-between his hands while Magnus’ own hands covered Alec’s. He wasn’t sure how long they sat there staring at each other but eventually Magnus broke the silence.

“I can’t believe the first time you kissed me, you had that hideous beard in the way.” Alec let out a breathy chuckle and leaned in to press a little kiss on Magnus’ lips but as soon as he pulled back, he realised it wasn’t enough so he kissed him again, this time lingering a little longer. When he properly pulled back, he took in Magnus’ appearance and laughed.

“There are bits of this fake hair stuck to your lip gloss.”

Magnus grinned and pecked Alec’s lips once before getting to his feet and holding his hand out to Alec. “I’m all for scenery and wonders of the world but what do you say we get out of here, get rid of this,” he pointed to Alec’s beard. “and make out properly?”  

Alec shook his head with fondness and accepted Magnus’ outstretched hand. They walked in a comfortable silence back to the main road where they could get a rickshaw. Magnus had insisted on blending in properly so they didn’t use the car. Their fingers were laced together but Magnus kept his head ducked so no one would realise he was a man. It was funny in a way since it made him appear quite shy when in actuality; he was anything but.

When they were sat in the back of the rickshaw, Magnus leaned over and started flicking Alec’s beard with his hand, giggling away. “It’s so _ugly_.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “You’re the one that wanted me to wear it!”

“But still...ew.”

“So what? I’m never allowed facial hair?” Alec crossed his arms and tried to ignore Magnus’ constant beard flicking.

“Of course you are. A few days old stubble would look so hot on you, but just no beard like this.”

Alec didn’t say anything, just watched the busy streets and people on the markets that they passed on the way back to the hotel. Magnus didn’t stop messing around with the beard and once Alec had had enough, he turned to him and scowled. “Will you stop that?!”

Magnus giggled but then almost immediately, his eyes went wide and a slight hint of fear flashed through them. Alec began to panic as Magnus ducked his head but didn’t get a chance to ask what’s wrong.

“Be subtle, but look to the left.” He whispered under his breath and Alec waited a second before turning and his eyes went just as wide.

Isabelle and Simon were sat in the car right next to them, their window was down and if they looked at either Alec or Magnus for longer than a few seconds, they would most probably recognise them.

Alec turned back to Magnus who still had his head ducked low. “We can’t go back to the hotel. They’ll see us!”

Magnus cursed under his breath before reaching out to tap the guy who was driving on the shoulder. He said something in the most feminine voice he could muster and Alec understood nothing of it but the driver took the next right so he assumed it had something to do with that. They quickly jumped out of the rickshaw and Magnus pulled Alec to a fairly deserted area where passersby wouldn’t hear them.

“I didn’t know you spoke Hindi.” Alec mused as Magnus fished his hands inside the pockets of Alec’s trousers. It was weird to think that Alec didn’t even bother stopping him, as if this was something normal for Magnus to do at this stage.

“I don’t. Not fully anyway. Just bits and pieces.” Magnus answered absentmindedly and held the phone, putting it on speaker.

_“Alec! You never guess what!”_

“Max, it’s me. Listen, we just saw Isabelle and Simon in a car together. Do you know where they’re going?” Magnus rushed out his words in panic.

_“Magnus, yeah. Didn’t you get my message? Anyway Iz came here asking where Alec was so I said he went out with Lydia, Clary and Jace who’ve all gone shopping. Don’t worry, I texted them so they’ll cover for Alec. She then asked if Spence and I knew where Magnus was so we said that last we saw him, he was by the pool. She said she’s heading out and then Simon texted me to say that none of you lot are answering but Iz called him asking to talk.”_

“Oh my God...do you think she’s gonna tell him?” Alec whispered.

_“I don’t know. Simon told me which cafe they’re going to though, why don’t you follow them, you’re dressed up anyway.”_

“But then when they go back to the hotel, we won’t have a way in. They’ll see us going into our rooms.” Alec argued but Magnus interrupted him.

“We can get into Alec’s room from the hotel garden. There’s a ladder and it’s only a small jump to the balcony. I can borrow his clothes and no one will see me disguised.”

“Are you serious?” Alec scowled. “Now’s not the time to think about doing parkour.”

“Will you relax, it’s like the tiniest jump and I wanna know what they’re talking about!”

_“Will you two stop bickering like a married couple and just go and follow them? Geez, you’re all children. I’ll text you the address.”_

The telltale sound of being hung up on rung out between them and Magnus held onto the phone with one hand while the other went out to call for another rickshaw.

Alec sighed and followed him since he clearly didn’t have a choice as to whether or not they were going to eavesdrop on Isabelle and Simon...but he really wanted to know what was going on.

He was filled with nervous energy to the brim and couldn’t stop his leg from shaking the whole way there. He was sure Magnus was going to tell him to stop but Magnus looked just as giddy and nervous. 

The ride lasted about 10 minutes but was silent the whole way, neither of them wanting to say something that might get their hopes up.

When they arrived, they saw Isabelle and Simon sat at a table and luckily, there was one right next to them that was empty. Magnus and Alec rushed over and sat down, keeping their faces angled away just in case. The waiter came but they both silently ushered him away. Izzy and Simon hadn’t spoken a word since Alec and Magnus arrived but Alec could see Isabelle opening and closing her mouth every so often as if trying to gather her words.

“I’m not sure I can do it.” She whispered and Alec’s heart broke at how vulnerable she sounded. “I just don’t want to get hurt again.”

They’d obviously missed some of the conversation already but it wasn’t hard to realise what they were talking about.

“I wouldn’t hurt you Isabelle. Not ever. You know that.” Simon replied softly.

“How do you know that? How do you know you won’t just leave me when you get bored or realise what a mess I am or-”

“How do you know Magnus won’t leave you?” Simon countered.

“He can’t. It would ruin our families’ reputation now that it’s settled between us. And he’s so kind and sweet, I know he won’t break my heart.”

“You’re right, he won’t. He can’t break your heart if he doesn’t have it in the first place.”

Izzy was silent for a few moments, looking anywhere but at Simon. “I could learn to love him.”

“It doesn’t work like that and you know it.” Simon sighed heavily and it sounded like he was done playing around. “I love you, Iz.” Izzy’s eyes widened almost comically while Magnus and Alec both tried to hold back their gasp. “I love you, and that includes your strengths and your flaws and whatever reasons you think you’re a mess, though I can’t even being to fathom why you’d think that. I can’t guarantee it’d be perfect for us, it will be messy and difficult but if there’s one thing I know, it’s that I wouldn’t ever regret choosing you. I’d never regret loving you. You can’t force yourself to love Magnus and he can’t promise you the same. Both of you deserve happiness and I think everyone knows it’s not with each other. And just because it’s settled and the deal or whatever has been made doesn’t mean it can’t be broken. This shouldn’t be done at the expense of the rest of your life and your happiness. They’ll understand eventually if you break of the wedding, and I’m not saying it for me so that I can be with you. I’m saying it because I want you to be happy, whether that’s with me or not. But you’re miserable Isabelle and going through with this wedding will only make it worse. I can’t watch you do that to yourself. Do what’s in your heart and those who love you will stand by your side with whatever you decide.” Simon stood up and bent down to kiss Isabelle’s cheek before leaving the cafe.

Izzy sat there staring a hole into the table while her hand came up to where Simon kissed her cheek. A single tear escaped her eye and Alec was so close to saying ‘fuck it’ and gathering her into his arms to stop her from crying. He hated seeing her like this. He hated that she was breaking apart and there was nothing he could do. But deep down he knew that she had to make the choice herself.

He pulled out his phone and typed on it before sliding it over to Magnus.

_I don’t want to leave her here like this but I know we can’t exactly do anything dressed how we are so let’s head back to the hotel and I’ll call her once we’re there._

Magnus nodded with a small, sad smile and they got up and left, Alec’s heart breaking with each step he took away from his hurting sister.

They were both silent on the ride back to the hotel. Once they got confirmation that neither Izzy nor the parent’s were back yet, they both walked in through the front lobby to get to Alec’s room.  Max and Spencer had gone to Magnus’ room to give Alec and Magnus some space so when they walked into the suite, it was hauntingly silent.

Magnus took Alec’s hand and led him to the bathroom with his makeup bag in hand. He ushered Alec to sit on the closed lid of the toilet and Magnus began to gently wipe away the makeup he used on Alec, starting with his hands.

“Talk to me Alexander.” Magnus whispered softly.

“I...I hated seeing her breaking like that and not doing anything about it. I just walked away.” Alec confessed and bit his trembling lower lip to try and hold back his own tears.

“I know my sweetheart, but you have to know that no matter how much comfort you give her, she needs to decide this for herself. There was nothing you could do my love.”

“That doesn’t mean I should have left her there while she was hurting. I...I’m her big brother, I’m supposed to protect her and I can’t even do that right.” Alec didn’t bother hiding it anymore and let his tears fall freely.

“Oh my darling Alexander,” Magnus slid onto Alec’s lap, straddling his thighs and held Alec close to his chest, letting him cry. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ middle and held on tightly, seeking comfort in Magnus’ smell and the warmth of his body.

When Alec’s tears died down a couple of minutes later, Magnus pulled back a little and cupped Alec’s face in his hands, tenderly stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs. “You’re the most amazing big brother anyone could ever ask for Alexander, you know how I know that? Because even if I wasn’t involved in this, even if you and I didn’t end up falling for each other, you’d still have done everything you could to stop Isabelle from doing this, simply because you want her to be happy. You’re not doing this for you or for me. You’re doing it because you know that Isabelle throwing away her happiness and chance at love isn’t right, and you’ll blow up the very ground you stand on to make something right. Don’t drown yourself in guilt my love, Isabelle will see that all you’ve ever done is protect her and fight for her happiness and that’s all she could ever ask for in you.”

Magnus watched him closely for a moment, Alec didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure what to say to that. Maybe deep down he knew Magnus was right to at least some level but all he could think about was how Isabelle’s voice sounded so scared and vulnerable, how her eyes were shining with unshed tears and how he’d just left her there.

“Why don’t you shower, wash the day off you and then you can call her.” Magnus suggested and Alec nodded, not knowing what else he could do at this point.

Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s forehead and let his lips linger there for a second. “You are an amazing man Alexander, don’t you forget that.” He whispered before sliding off Alec’s lap and pulling him to stand up. Magnus gently peeled off the beard using a warm, soaked towel and then removed the hat, wig and glasses. He turned the shower on before raising Alec’s arms in the air and pulling the tunic over his head. Then he removed Alec’s bottoms leaving him clad in his black boxers.  He kissed Alec on the cheek and left the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him.

Alec sighed and ran his hands down his face before turning to the mirror to look over himself. He looked like a mess. His face was a mix of his usual complexion mixed with patches of the darker makeup Magnus used. There were bits of the beard still stuck on him and he felt grubby all over. With another sigh, he shucked off his boxers and stepped into the hot water, letting it run over his body and watching as the makeup from his feet changed the colour of the clear water before vanishing down the drain.

He wished his guilt would do the same.

Alec stayed in the shower for about 20 minutes before deciding to get out. Magnus had laid out a pair of boxers, sweatpants and a t shirt for him with a note that read ‘ _Went back to my room to change, I’ll be there soon darling xx’._ Once he’d got the clothes on and towel dried his hair, Alec picked up his phone and plopped himself down on the sofa. He tossed the phone in his hands, contemplating what he should say to her before telling himself to stop stalling and just dial the number. 

He sat there and waited while it rang and rang, the monotone sound making him want to rip his hair out. Alec rang five times and all five were unsuccessful. He rang Jace instead, who thankfully picked up on the second ring.

_“Hey bro, did you hear about Si-”_

“Yes I did, Magnus and I were there, do you know where Izzy is?” Alec interrupted him, too panicked and worried to explain everything else.

“No man Simon said he left and she was still at the cafe. Did you check her room?”

“Fuck,” Alec cursed himself for not thinking of that. “stay on the line.” He grabbed the spare key card from his bedside table and ran down the hallway to her room before barging in unannounced. “Iz?” He called out.

No answer.

He checked every room and each one was empty, only aiding to his rising panic. “Jace, she’s not here and she’s not picking up. I’ve called her like 5 times and I don’t know what to do.”

_“Shit. Okay, Clary and I will look around the hotel, I’ll get Simon and Lydia to take the car and check around the area, you stay in her room in case she comes back.”_

“What about Max and Spencer?”

_“They’re here having some dinner, don’t worry. Call me if she comes back and we’ll keep you updated too. She can’t have gone far.”_

“Okay...okay yeah.”

They hung up and Alec opened the door to Isabelle’s suite and sat on the floor in the doorway knowing that Magnus would be heading to Alec’s room at some point. As it were, Magnus walked down the hallway less than five minutes later and Alec called him over.

“Jace told me,” Magnus said as soon as he was in hearing distance and Alec pulled himself to his feet. “don’t worry Alexander, we’ll find her.”

Alec nodded and they walked through the door. He began to pace furiously, his hands twitching to call her again and again until she’d pick up but he knew it was no use. Magnus kept watching him but Alec couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

“Darling...you can’t keep pacing,” he sighed and beckoned Alec over to the couch, “come here.”

As soon as Alec sat down, Magnus began massaging his shoulders and back with his warm hands. It felt nice and Alec was sure that if he wasn’t so worried about Izzy then he’d be blushing like an idiot.

“Jace said we’ll call your parents if she doesn’t pick up her phone or come back here within the hour, so you can’t keep wearing a hole in the carpet for that long...who’s your favourite actor?”

“What?”

“You need to think about something else, so tell me, who’s your favourite actor?”

Alec thought about it for a moment before settling on an answer. “Jim Carey.”

“You’re attracted to Jim Carey?” Magnus sounded beyond shocked.

“What? No!” Alec spluttered. “Who said anything about being attracted to him? You asked me for my favourite actor.”

“I thought you’d pick who you’re most attracted to.”

“I’m not a fangirl Magnus...but if you meant like that, then-uh- Channing Tatum.”

“And you say you’re not a fangirl.” Magnus scoffed.

“Only because he’s a dancer!” Alec argued. “Magic Mike was like a monumental film for me when I was coming to terms with being gay. Why do you think I asked you to keep that chain thingy?”

“You got a thing for dancers then?” Magnus smirked and trailed his hands over Alec’s shoulders and down his chest.

“Maybe...” It was silent for a few moments, Magnus’ hands resting on Alec’s stomach and his chin perched on Alec’s shoulder. “You could star in a dance film,” Alec mused. “it could be called Magic Magnus.”

Magnus laughed loudly and even Alec smiled at the sound, it was so carefree and happy. “Darling if you want me to dance and strip, all you have to do is ask.” He purred and just as Alec was about to reply – what with, he had no idea – his phone rang. He moved so quick that Magnus was pulled with him and he stumbled from behind the sofa, over the backrest and onto the seat. Alec mumbled out an apology and fumbled for his phone, his heart beating rapidly once he saw the caller ID.

_Izzy_

“Oh my God Iz where are you? Are you okay?” Alec rushed out. Magnus was in his feet in an instant. He heard the muffled sobs on the other end and ran to the door, yanking it open to see if she was in the hallway. “Iz?”

“Can...can you come to your room?” Was the whispered response and Alec didn’t need telling twice. He raced down the hallway and fished his hands in his pocket for his key card, cursing when he realised he left it in Isabelle’s room.

Lucky for him, Magnus followed and handed him the card. He leaned up on his toes and kissed Alec’s cheek, patted his chest and then went off in the direction of his room with his phone to his ear, probably calling Jace.

Alec didn’t realise that he wanted to speak to Isabelle alone until the point when Magnus left him and he was more than grateful for that wonderful man being so understanding, and so without further preamble, Alec barged into the room and ran over to where he saw Izzy on his sofa, head in her hands and sobs ringing out through the room, each one like a stab to Alec’s heart. He wrapped his arms around her straight away and held her tight.

“I can’t do it Alec...I-I ca-” she cried.

“Shh, shh Iz it’s okay. You’re okay. You don’t have to do it.”Alec rubbed her back up and down for comfort. He suspected that when Isabelle would finally admit she didn’t want to be married, he’d be happy for himself so he could be with Magnus, but that was the farthest thing from his mind at that moment. All he could think about was how he was proud of Isabelle for realising what she knew deep down all along.

“I’m in love with Simon.” She confessed and Alec smiled a little, happy to hear her say it sober.

“I’m so proud of you Izzy.” Alec pulled back and wiped the tears that were still streaming down her face. “You deserve to be with him.”

“But...but mo-mom and dad and...the wedding is in two da-”

“We’ll figure something out, I promise.” Alec interrupted.

“I can’t tell them Alec. Mom will kill-”

“Mom will understand that you won’t be happy with Magnus. No matter how she acts, you know she wouldn’t want you to be miserable for the rest of your life.”

Isabelle pulled back fully and used the sleeve of her jumper to wipe away her tears and smudged makeup. “I don’t think I can say it to their face. I’ve disappointed them so much, this is gonna mess up both Magnus’ parent’s business and our own parent’s, and that’s gonna be yours soon so I’ve just ruined it. And you even told me at the start that it was a stupid idea; I should have listened to you.”

“Izzy no one’s going to blame you for what you did, you were heartbroken and you couldn’t handle it again. That only makes you human. And they’ll all get over it, I’m already over it. You have nothing to be sorry about, you didn’t ruin anything.”

She nodded and leaned closer to Alec, resting her head on his shoulder. “I love you, Alec. Thank you for not being angry with me.”

“I love you too Iz, and I could never be angry with you. I only want you to be happy and I’ll do anything I can to make sure that happens.” Alec kissed her temple and scooted over on the sofa a little, bringing Isabelle down too so that her head was resting in his lap. He pulled the blanket that was resting on the edge of the couch over her and began to run his fingers through her hair. “Get some sleep and I’ll figure something out.”  She snuggled closer and shut her eyes.

Alec waited until her breathing evened out, it didn’t take long but then again it had been an exhausting day for her. He gently picked her up and carried her to his bed. After removing as much of her makeup as he could, he left his room to go to Magnus’. Everyone was waiting there.

“Is she okay?” Clary asked as soon as Alec stepped in.

“Yeah, she’s sleeping. She said she doesn’t want to marry Magnus.” Alec smiled a little as the others did too.

“I told you it’d work!” Clary jumped off her seat and threw herself into Alec’s arms. Within seconds, everyone else joined in and it became one big group hug. “So now we just tell the parents.” Clary stated as they pulled apart and Alec grimaced but smiled a little when Magnus wove his arms around Alec’s waist.

“Iz doesn’t want to be there to tell them. She thinks they’ll be angry and I know it’s not her fault but you know they’re both gonna be pissed.” Alec said.

“It’s fine!” Clary announced quite determinedly. “This is like a tiny bump in the road, we’ve got this far you guys. We can still do this. In the morning, we’ll get Izzy to write a letter. All of us bar from Simon can go give it to them over breakfast and Simon can stay with Izzy in her room. Then, just before they go ballistic, we casually let it slip that Alec could be the Lightwood in the ‘Lightwood-Bane’ duo, postpone the wedding since it hasn’t been announced publicly that it’s in two days and then you guys date, be happy, propose whenever you’re ready and Izzy can be with Simon, everyone’s happy and voila!” She threw her hands in the air at the end of her mini monologue and there was a brilliant smile on her face.

She was right, they could still do this.

***

Alec and Magnus said goodnight and went to their respective rooms since Izzy was still in Alec’s. Just as he was about to get into bed, there was a little knock on the door. He frowned but walked over, opening it as quietly as possible to reveal Clary clad in shorts and a t shirt, her fiery red hair in a messy bun and face bare from any makeup. She really was beautiful, inside and out and Alec owed her so much for everything she’d done.

“Hey, come out here, I need to talk to you.” She said and Alec pulled the door shut behind him after grabbing the key card.

They stood in the hallway and Clary held her hand out. There, on her palm, was a ring. Alec’s head shot up to her eyes and he gave her a questioning look.

“I know you guys have ages and I could have waited to do this but I trust you with Magnus so I trust you with this.” She gently took his hand and placed the ring on his palm before covering his hand with her own, much smaller one. “This was Magnus’ mother’s ring. He’s kept it all this time and once, when we were super drunk, he told me he would want this as his wedding ring. I’ve never bought it up after that but I think that when you _do_ propose, despite whether it’s you or Magnus that does it, you should use this ring.”

Alec’s heart lodged in his throat and tears welled in his eyes. “Clary I...this is-are you sure?”

“Positively sure. I’m so glad that Magnus has you, Alec. I know you’ll make him happy.” She reached up with her free hand and cupped his cheek.

“I will, I promise that I’ll take care of him.” Alec said through his tears.

“I know.” She smiled and bought his head down, leaning up herself to kiss his cheek. “Goodnight, Alec.”

Once she had walked down the hall, Alec looked down to his hand whether the delicate band lay. The ring was patterned, white gold and fairly thin with a single diamond resting in the centre; simple but all the more elegant and beautiful.

Alec fell asleep with the biggest smile that night.

***

“You ready guys?” Clary asked.

They were all standing in Alec’s room apart from Izzy who was in her room with Simon. She had written the letter and they were about to go down for breakfast and give it to their parents.

“So we’re going for nonchalance, don’t make it obvious that this was our plan all along, they need to think they have no options and then biscuit offers up Alec and so we have the upper hand meaning we can make sure they don’t go all Hulk on Isabelle and Sally.” Magnus declared and Alec rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not some platter to be ‘offered’ Magnus, and you’re making this way more dramatic than it needs to be.”

“I’m all for dramatics though darling, have you met me?” Magnus winked.

“You’re scarring my eyes and ears. Let’s go, Alec.” Jace grumbled and pulled Alec out of the door. “It worked man, I gotta admit I was sceptical at the beginning but here we are.” He said once they were in the elevator.

“I know, and it wouldn’t have been possible without Clary. She’s really amazing, you better treat her right or it won’t matter that I’m your brother because I’ll still beat the shit out of you.” Alec warned and Jace held up both his arms in surrender.

“Alright watch it bro, I thought Magnus was supposed to give me the shovel talk, don’t tell me you’re that couple that ‘we’ everything.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “We’re not, I just care about Clary. She’s done a lot for me so I’m making sure you’re not gonna be an idiot and hurt her.”

“I won’t Alec.” Jace said, all traces of teasing gone and Alec gave him a smile just as the doors opened.

They walked into the private garden area that Robert and Maryse hired for their stay and weren’t surprised to find all four parents there drinking coffee and eating breakfast.

“Morning.” Jace and Alec greeted at the same time, both leaning down to press a kiss on Maryse and Jocelyn’s cheeks. Alec held out the paper to his mother and put on his best casual and relaxed expression. “Iz asked me to give this to you; it’s for all of you she said.”

He sat down next to Jace and poured himself a coffee. They instantly started up a conversation to look unaware and feign nonchalance while Maryse opened the letter and the other three crowded around her to read it. No one knew what was on it apart from Isabelle, she had given it to Alec sealed in an envelope so he had no idea what they were reading but from the change in their expressions, he could tell they weren’t all that happy.

Max and Spencer came down and went straight to the buffet and a couple of minutes later, Clary, Lydia and Magnus entered. The other’s were so engrossed in the letter than they didn’t even realise the new company so they just took a seat and joined in on Alec and Jace’s conversation.

Once Alec deemed it had been long enough, he turned to his parents and raised an eyebrow. “Mom, dad, everything okay?”

Maryse lifted her head from the letter as it fell out of her frozen hands and stared blankly at Alec. “It seems your sister has decided he doesn’t want to get married.”

They all tried to put on their best shocked expressions, Magnus even managed to spit out a bit of his coffee. _Of course he would make it overdramatic_ , Alec thought.

“What?” Alec blurted out. “Why?” He asked, even though he knew.

“The details don’t matter Alec!” Robert stood from his seat and raised his voice a little. “She had said that she was okay with this, that she wanted this, and now all of a sudden she’s in love with someone else?”

They all stayed silent, Clary had said to get them to their breaking point so they didn’t want to blow their cover.

“What’s done is done now,” Luke said, surprisingly calm. “but we have to sort this out. The venues booked, our guests have arrived and we’ve already postponed this once. We even announced it online that the wedding was happening this weekend.”

“What?” That time they didn’t have to act shocked. If it was announced, they would have more trouble cancelling it.

“What did you announce?” Clary asked, rising from her seat.

“What does it matter Clary? It’s done now.” Jocelyn said, clearly a little annoyed.

“It does matter! What did you say?” She raised her voice and Alec flinched a little. He wondered where she was going with this.

“Just that the partnership will be sealed this weekend.” Robert answered.

“Did you mention Izzy and Magnus?” They frowned but all shook their heads. “Then let Alec and Magnus get married instead.”

“WHAT?” Everyone spoke that time and Alec shot his head around to look at Magnus who was looking at him with wide eyes.

“Clary, wha-” Luke began but Clary interrupted him.

“That picture Izzy posted, it just said Lightwood-Bane, it didn’t specify her, and you guys didn’t say her name either so the public know it’s gonna happen but they don’t know for sure that it’s between Izzy and Magnus, so let Alec do it instead. That way you don’t have to cancel the deal, you don’t lose out on money and clients and all that crap and the wedding can still happen.”

Alec was frozen in his seat. Was Clary serious? They hadn’t even gone on a proper date and she was suggesting they get married in two days? What would Magnus say about it? Would he be oka-

“That could work.” Luke said with a tinge of hope and every head turned to him in the blink of an eye. “She has a point, and if Alec and Magnus are okay with it, it could work. They get along pretty well too.”

_More than pretty well._

It was as if Luke and Robert shared some silent conversation and then they turned to Alec and Magnus. “What do you say?” Robert asked.

Alec looked at Magnus, observed his expression which was quite closed but he could see that Magnus wasn’t going to downright refuse this and so in an instant, he made a decision. Turning to face his parents again, Alec said, “I’d like to talk to Magnus alone for a minute please.”

Luke turned to Magnus with a hopeful expression and Magnus nodded, getting up from his seat. Alec followed him in silence around the garden till they were away from the others.

“What do you think?” Magnus asked in a quiet voice and Alec prepared himself for what he was about to say.

“I love you Magnus and I want you. I always will. You’re it for me and whether we date for years and then get married or date for two hours and get married, that fact isn’t going to change. I know it hasn’t been long and it’s definitely a fast pace but it doesn’t feel weird to me to think about being married to you. It feels right. So yeah, if you’re okay with this, then I’d love to marry you Magnus. I’d marry yo-mmph,”

Alec was cut off as Magnus surged forwards and crashed their lips together. It was urgent yet filled with love and patience all at one and Alec knew that this kiss was going to be one of his most memorable ones.

“Propose to me.” Magnus whispered when he pulled back a little.

“What?” Alec asked, still a little dazed from the feel of Magnus’ lips against his.

“Propose to me Alexander. Down on one knee. I want the whole experience.” Alec chuckled a little breathlessly and thanked his past self for keeping that ring on a chain around his neck. He unclasped it but kept it hidden from Magnus’ view and got down on his knee, taking Magnus hand into his own.

“Magnus, uh...” Alec’s mind went into overdrive as he tried to gather his thoughts to form a somewhat eloquent proposal.

“Great speech darling. I’m flattered, really.”

Alec took a deep breath, ignoring Magnus’ sarcasm and then began. “When I met you all those years ago, I think you took part of my heart with you without me even knowing. I was enamoured by you and that grew stronger with each day when I met you for the second time. The circumstances were completely ridiculous and this whole thing’s been so messy but I’d do it all over again simply because falling in love with you was the best experience of my life. It still is, because I fall in love with you more and more everyday from just the way you smile at me or call me ‘Alexander’. From the way you’re so unapologetically yourself, from the way you drag me into your stupid, crazy ideas that I pretend to hate even though I love them just because I get to be with you and see you so carefree and happy. I want you to always be happy Magnus and I promise that I’ll do my best to fulfil that every day.” Before Alec could continue, Magnus cut in. He had tears in his eyes and a blinding smile on his face and he looked so beautiful.

“Promise me that you won’t shave or wax your chest.” He said and Alec laughed while shaking his head fondly.

“I promise I won’t shave or wax my chest.”

Magnus leaned down so that he could talk in a quieter, more serious voice. “Promise me you’ll never leave me alone.”

“I will never leave you alone.”

Magnus got down on his knees too, their faces barely an inch apart. “Promise me you’ll never let me cry.”

“You’re crying right now baby.” Alec whispered.

“I meant sad tears.” Magnus whispered back.

“I promise I’ll never let you cry.”

“Promise me you’ll kiss me every day, that you’ll tell me you love me every day.”

Alec reached out and cupped Magnus’ cheek. “I promise I’ll kiss you and tell you I love you every day. More than once a day.” Just as Magnus was about to speak again, Alec held out the ring and Magnus gasped before biting his trembling lower lip. “Magnus, will you marry me?”

“Yes, Alexander, a million times yes.”

And that was all the confirmation Alec needed. He pulled off the old ring and slipped Magnus’ mother’s ring on his finger before pulling Magnus in and pressing their lips together, tasting both of their tears mixed with Magnus’ lip gloss. It was messy and they kept breaking apart because they were smiling too much but it was perfect and Alec wouldn’t wish for it any other way.

Once they’d freshened up a little to look less like they’d just cried and made out, they walked back to where everyone else was with huge smiles on their faces. They were wiped away as soon as they saw everyone else’s expression, but before Alec could even ask what was going on, Jocelyn took Magnus’ arm and dragged him away, Clary and Luke following.

Alec stood there wondering what the hell just happened, his hand blindly reaching out as if it would bring Magnus back to his side.

Jace and Lydia rushed over to him with apologetic expressions. “I don’t know what happened, they were all talking about it and then Jocelyn just stood up and said no, that she can’t let Magnus marry into this family.”

“Wh...why?” Alec asked, tears already brimming at his eyes again.

“She didn’t say...I’m so sorry Alec.”

“What did you do?” Robert asked, storming over.

“What? I-nothing?” Alec spluttered.

“Well obviously it’s something because Jocelyn refused to allow Magnus to marry you.”

Alec really didn’t want to argue with his parents. His heart was breaking all over again and the pain of that was washing the confusion away, the last thing he needed was his parents on his back.

“I don’t know okay? I don’t fucking know!” He shot back and walked away, not listening to any of their protests to call him back and instead rushing to the elevator to get to Magnus’ room.

It was empty.

He tried Clary’s room but there was no answer there either so out of all other options, he stormed to the next floor up to where Jocelyn and Luke’s room was. He could hear the faint sound of slightly raised voices from the other side of the door and knocked restlessly.

Barely three seconds later Clary opened it and he didn’t even get a word out before Magnus was rushing to him and jumping into his arms, tears streaming down his face, though Alec knew he himself was no better if the dampness of his cheeks was anything to go by.

“What’s going on?” Alec heard Luke whisper.

“I’m in love with him.” Magnus confessed, pulling back and turning to Jocelyn while holding Alec’s hand in a tight grip.

“Excuse me?” Jocelyn spluttered while Luke let out an eloquent “what the fuck?”

“I’m in love with him,” Magnus repeated. “and Alexander’s in love with me.”

“And...and so what? You were just going to marry Isabelle and have this affair?” Jocelyn questioned but there was no accusation to her tone, just inquisition.

“No, of course not. We had a plan and it worked until you said no. It’s a long story, one that I promise I’ll explain but you have to promise me you’ll let me be with Alexander. He won’t hurt me mom, don’t worry.” Alec’s eyebrows furrowed at this and he looked at Magnus with confusion. What the hell was going on?

“He’s right mom, there’s so much you don’t know but trust me, Alec won’t hurt Magnus. He loves him.”

“You knew?” Jocelyn gasped and turned to Clary.

“Yes, we all did apart from Izzy, you guys and Alec’s parents. But that doesn’t matter right now. We’ll explain it later. Just let them be together, put the deal thing back on and let them be happy. You’ll see how much they love each other and Alec will take care of Magnus, I promise.”

Jocelyn turned back to Alec and observed him for a moment. Alec had no idea what this was about so he just stayed silent, afraid that if he said anything, they might tell him to leave or something.

“You really love him?” She then asked and Alec replied within less than a heartbeat.

“More than anything.”

She walked up to them, stared for a moment longer and then smiled kindly. Alec felt all the panic wash out of him in an instant. “You have my blessing then. Luke and I will go talk to Maryse and Robert.”

They both walked out of the room and as soon as the door closed, Alec blurted out: “What just happened?”

Clary sighed before walking over. “Mom said no because she was afraid Magnus was going to get hurt. After Camille and his parents, Izzy was just another person leaving him and she didn’t want to risk starting this thing up with you for you to do the same so she said no.”

“I would never leave Magnus.” Alec said defensively and Clary smiled.

“I know. Mom was just being a little over protective but it’s clearly sorted now and you guys are getting married!” Clary beamed and jumped into their arms. “Guys I’m so happy for you and I’m sorry to just throw it onto you, I know it’s like a little soon to be getting married but I didn’t know what else to do an-”

“Clary it’s okay.” Alec said and kissed her temple. “You’ve done so much, we wouldn’t be here without you.”

“He’s right biscuit,” Magnus nodded and tears brimmed in Clary’s eyes. “we both owe you so much.”

“I love you guys,” She declared. “I’m so happy for you!” She turned to Magnus and playfully slapped his arm. “And when you become the Lightwood-Bane’s, you two can thank me by using some of Alec’s money that you’ve got laying around by buying me an art studio and a new apartment and pay for my holidays an-”

“Alright alright, don’t get so carried away. There’s other use for that money you know.” Magnus interrupted and Clary raised her eyebrows.

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Like our honeymoon that’s gonna be 6 months long or the house we’re gonna buy or the kitten we’re gonna buy or all my shopping expenses, including what I buy for Alexander because his taste is just despicable.”

Alec shook his head fondly at the pair of them and, not for the first time, thought that he could   definitely get used to this.

***

“Oh my God!” Izzy shrieked.

They had explained everything to Luke and Jocelyn after the wedding and deal was back on but decided to stick to the original plan of not telling Maryse and Robert about it. They were happy though that Alec was getting married, especially since he’d be taking over soon and this deal with Luke was even more accepted now that it was with Alec as he’d be the CEO.

After Jocelyn and Luke were in the loop, Alec decided he should tell Isabelle and so they were all sat in her room while they explained everything.

“I can’t believe you two!” She slapped Alec’s arm. “You’ve been in love this whole time and you didn’t even tell me?”

“You were getting married to him Iz.” Alec argued.

“So what? I would have broken it off ages ago if you’d told me! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Alec lowered his head. “Because I couldn’t do that to you.”

“Do wha...oh.” Understanding flashed in her eyes as she realised why he didn’t tell her.  She kneeled down in front of where he and Magnus were sat on the sofa and took his hand. “You didn’t have to do all of that Alec.” She whispered and Alec instantly shook his head.

“I did Iz. I wasn’t about to go and hurt you like that.”

“And I love you for it Alec. Thank you.” She kissed his cheek and smiled before taking Magnus’ hand and putting it in Alec’s. “You’ve spent your whole life protecting me, and though I’ll always be grateful, I’m so happy you did this for you too. I want you to be happy and I can’t wait for you guys to be married!”

“Izzy has joined the Malec ship!” Clary declared and pumped her fists in the air. They all laughed and Izzy stood up, observing Alec and Magnus even though the two of them were looking at each other.

“I see it, they’re perfect together.” She declared before walking over to Simon and leaning in to his side.

Alec’s heart swelled with happiness because they’d done it and no one was heartbroken. Izzy was happy with Simon and she was happy for Alec and Magnus, so were Luke, Jocelyn, Robert and Maryse and most importantly Magnus would get his happy ending.

Alec was going to marry the love of his life in less than two days and he couldn’t be more excited.

***

Alec could not be more frustrated.

Who knew shopping could be such a pain? Alec did, that’s who. And what made it a million times worse was Izzy being her picky self, saying that shades too dark and this shades too bright.

Had it had been Magnus going wedding tux shopping with him, he would have been okay because at least he’d been able to _see_ Magnus, but that was the problem. He wasn’t allowed to. Isabelle, Maryse and Lydia had dragged him away to buy him a wedding suit and Magnus was sorting out last minute changes with Clary and his parents.

Simon had done a photo shoot with Isabelle in what was going to be her wedding dress to clear up the whole engagement ring issue from her photo and after that, there would be no more speculations so Alec and Magnus were in the clear to be wedded.

But still, he just wanted this shopping fiasco to be over so he could get to the wedding part and marry Magnus so he could kiss him. God he wanted to kiss Magnus so bad.

That night, Izzy forbid him from seeing Magnus and so by the morning of the wedding, he’d been Magnus staved for almost two days...it was the worst experience of his life.

He thought he’d be a little nervous but all he could feel was immense happiness.

He was marrying Magnus!

Alec was surprised but overjoyed at the fact that Izzy was so supportive if him and Magnus. He thought she might still feel a little hurt but she was nothing short of amazing with accepting them. She’d insisted that Alec would wait at the end of the aisle and Magnus would meet him there.

The destination was just near the Taj Mahal, out in the open and luckily, the guests were kept minimal since that was Isabelle’s wish from the beginning and so clearing up the confusion of why Alec was marrying Magnus instead wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be.

So there he was, standing at the altar in a navy blue suit with gold detailing and Jace standing behind him. He and Lydia had a bit of a debacle about best man duty so Alec said that he’d give Isabelle the rings but both Jace and Lydia could do ‘best man’ speeches. Clary was on Magnus’ side and Ragnor stood there too, so the only person that was left was Magnus.

And of course, Alec should have known that he’d make an entrance. He remembered when they went to the ranch and Magnus had jumped over the fence to try and ride the horse even though he didn’t know how to. He had said that it can’t have been too difficult but Alec had told him it takes practice, that you can’t just magically learn how to ride a horse once sitting on it.

So in true Magnus Bane fashion, he’d proven to Alec once again that no feat was impossible for him as he rode on a white horse down the aisle. They were lucky they were in India otherwise that would have been difficult to do back home.

Alec beamed at him and held out his hand to help Magnus down.

“I told you it can’t be that hard.” He said as he smoothed his suit down. It was navy with gold detailing too but his suit jacket had a gold, embroidered pattern on it that just screamed Magnus. His makeup was minimal with kohl and gold glitter and just a hint of gloss on his lips. His hair was coiffed up with some glitter and his nails painted a dark blue with the same gold pattern as his blazer. There were no rings on his fingers though and Alec was beyond excited to change that soon.

“I should have known you’d prove me wrong.” Alec whispered.

“Of course Alexander, I’m always right.” Magnus winked and they took their place in front of the officiant. “Ready to get hitched darling?”

Alec’s next words came as easy to him as loving Magnus did.

“Hell yeah.”

***

They burst into their honeymoon suite while kissing frantically and tearing at each other’s clothes, tripping on their feet while toeing off their shoes.

“I-mmh-I can’t believe we were such nuns about this,” Magnus said between kisses while he unbuttoned Alec’s shirt. “I mean no sex until after the wedding; I never thought that’d happen to me.”

“And we’ve only kissed like fi-” Alec broke off with a moan as Magnus started trailing kisses down his neck and bare chest.

“What was that darling.”

“Fuck...just shut up and kiss me.” Alec pulled Magnus’ head back up to latch their lips together while he fumbled with Magnus’ shirt before deciding it was taking too long and tearing it open, making the buttons fly everywhere.

“That was expensive Alexander.”

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Alec reached for Magnus’ belt buckle, undoing it along with the zipper before slipping his hand in to cup Magnus through his boxers.

Magnus’ fingers threaded through Alec’s hair and he tugged on the strands causing Alec to moan. He dropped to his knees, yanked Magnus’ slacks down along with the boxers and licked his lips at the sight of Magnus’ throbbing erection before reluctantly pulling back, once again intrigued by Magnus' lack of hair.

"Seriously?" Alec asked. "There's barely any hair here either!"

"Oh darling, didn't anyone ever tell you? You mow the lawn, the yard looks bigger." Magnus smirked. 

"Yeah," Alec scoffed dubiously. "Like you need help in that department."

Without preamble, Alec took Magnus into his mouth as far as he could and Magnus let out the sluttiest moan he’d heard. It was like music to Alec’s ears.

He pulled back and swirled his tongue on the tip before swallowing Magnus down again and moaned when Magnus tugged on his hair, pulling him off. “I can’t handle the teasing Alexander, tell me what you want.”

“I want you inside me.” Alec breathed out instantly and saw how Magnus’ pupils dilated even further, the gold and green barely visible. He pulled Alec to his feet and pushed him onto the bed before bending down to shrug off his trousers and boxers that were pooled around his ankles.

Alec frantically got his own pants off just as Magnus began to crawl over him like a predator cornering their prey. It made Alec’s cock twitch in anticipation. Magnus latched his teeth onto the waistband of Alec’s boxers and dragged them down making Alec groan at the sight.

“Someone’s excited to see me.” Magnus purred.

“Will you just fuck me already? I’ve got lube in my bag.” Magnus chuckled and rushed to Alec’s bag giving Alec a lovely view of his naked body. Magnus was so perfect and beautiful and godly that Alec had to hold back from coming just from the sight of him nude for the first time.

Alec spread his legs, leaving himself open as Magnus came back over with lube in hand and he grinned when Magnus’ breath stuttered once he caught sight of him.

“You’re going to be the death of me Alexander.” He breathed out before yanking the lid so hard on the bottle that it broke. Alec laughed at his eagerness and watched as Magnus coated his long, elegant fingers in the substance. He leaned back over Alec and bent down to kiss him just as Alec felt a slick finger circle his entrance.

Alec was tired of waiting though so he reached between them, grabbed Magnus’ wrist and pushed so that Magnus’ finger went in to the knuckle. Alec moaned loudly into Magnus’ mouth as Magnus pumped his finger in and out.

It was barely a minute later that Alec told him to add another while Magnus bit and sucked at his neck, no doubt leaving a lovely trail of bruises.

Magnus scissored his fingers before crooking them to just brush that sweet spot inside of Alec and he let out a guttural moan, digging his nails into Magnus’ back.

“Fuc-fuck Magnus...more.” He added a third finger and Alec’s head fell back onto the pillow, letting the pleasure wash over him. Once the three fingers were pumping in and out of Alec with no restraint, Alec reached between them to grip Magnus’ erection. “That’s enough,” he said. “I’m ready.” Magnus nodded and moved to get off the bed but Alec grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “Where the hell are you going?”

“Condom.”

“I’m clean,” Alec blurted out. “I get tested every month.”

“Me too,” Magnus said and bit his lip. “Are you sure?”

Alec nodded so quickly that his head started to spin a little. “Yes, God yes. Please Magnus.” He begged and smiled as Magnus reached for the lube again, coating himself in it.

He braced his arms either side of Alec’s head and as soon as Alec felt the tip of Magnus’ cock against his entrance, he moaned and tried to push down on it. His efforts didn’t go unnoticed as Magnus pushed in all the way in one, fluid motion.

Alec had never felt so full before. It was impractical and most definitely a thought that he wouldn’t have if he wasn’t intoxicated on lust but Alec wouldn’t mind if Magnus stayed like that forever, buried balls deep inside Alec.

And then when he started moving, Alec was sure he wouldn’t mind it at all. Not one bit.

He let out a symphony of ‘ooh’s and ‘aah’s mixed with Magnus’ name with each pounding thrust. Magnus grabbed the underside of Alec’s thigh with one hand and hiked it up behind his back, changing the angle and Alec screamed out when Magnus hit his prostate.

“Fuck...ah shi-there Magnus...right there.” Magnus complied, hitting that bundle of nerves with each thrust and reaching for Alec’s hand with his free one, lacing their finger’s together.

“I’m no-not gonna last much longer Alexa...ahh-Alexander.”

Alec just squeezed Magnus’ hand tighter and pulled him down by the neck to connect their lips, hoping that that conveyed that he too was close.

Magnus came without warning, deep inside Alec, and as soon as he felt that warm release coat his walls, Alec lost it and came untouched with a cry of Magnus’ name. He pulled out and collapsed beside Alec, panting heavily.

“I promise I can usually go much longer than that.” Magnus said breathily and Alec chuckled.

“Well we’ve got the rest of our lives for you to prove it to me.” Magnus grinned and kissed Alec’s shoulder just as Alec felt Magnus’ come dribble out of him. He’d never had sex without a condom before and he was so glad about that because this feeling he only wanted to share with Magnus.

“That was so vanilla.” Magnus said after they’d caught their breath.

“Well what do you propose to make it un-vanilla?”

Magnus smirked and pounced so that he was leaning above Alec again. “I’ve got an idea.”

“Uh oh,” Alec teased. “that’s never a good thing.”

“I can guarantee it’ll result in one of the best orgasms of your life.”

Alec gulped but kept his face neutral. “Will it put my life in danger or possibly get us arrested?”

“Relax Gideon; I’m not suggesting exhibitionism...yet. I’m just suggesting a toy.” Magnus smirked and Alec nodded before even asking what the toy was.

Magnus jumped off the bed and went to this bag, pulling something out before returning.

“A dildo? That’s your big idea?” Alec asked, a little unimpressed.

“It’s not _what_ the toy is, it’s what you _do_ with it.” Magnus reached for the lube and coated his fingers again before reaching behind himself but Alec grabbed his hand before he could do anything.

“What are you doing?”

“Opening myself up, what does it look like I’m doing?”

“Can I?” Alec asked and Magnus’ eyes grew a little wider before he nodded. He arranged some pillows and pushed Alec down so that his head was raised at a comfortable angle before passing Alec the lube and positioning himself above Alec so that their faces were by the other’s cocks.

Alec gasped when he felt Magnus swirl his finger around his loosened entrance before pushing two in, Magnus’ come acting as lubricant. Alec chose that moment to cup Magnus’ cheeks and spread them giving himself a perfect view of Magnus puckered hole. He leaned up a little and licked a wet stripe across it and Magnus moaned, dropping his head on Alec’s thigh.

“I thought you were going to use your fingers.” He said and Alec smiled against his skin.

“I will.”

While Magnus worked his fingers in Alec, making Alec hard again, Alec sucked, licked and nipped at Magnus’ entrance, using his tongue to open Magnus up before adding his fingers as well.

When Magnus deemed himself loose enough and they were both hard again, he got off Alec and repositioned him to the edge of the bed. Alec frowned but didn’t say anything, letting Magnus do as he pleased.

“I’m gonna ride you.” Magnus declared and Alec nodded, on board with the idea immediately and forgetting about the toy in an instant.

Magnus straddled him and Alec reached out to grip Magnus’ waist, making sure he didn’t fall off the bed since they were so close to the edge. Magnus leaned down to press their lips together in a soft, unhurried and surprisingly void of lust kiss; it was a complete juxtaposition considering what they were about to do.

He lowered himself down slowly onto Alec’s cock and threw his head back in a blissful expression, both hands resting on Alec’s chest. Alec could barely function with both seeing Magnus like that and feeling him, so tight and _perfect_ around himself.

“You feel amazing Alexander.” Magnus breathed out with a happy, content smile and Alec returned it without hesitation.

When Magnus began moving, it was slower than the first time, less rushed but just as passionate. Alec watched as his cock disappeared into Magnus and re-emerged, it was fascinating and made him even harder if that was possible. He rolled his hips sinfully and Alec groaned as he got a glimpse of what it would be like to have Magnus dance for him.

Magnus reached for one of his hands and bought it to his own cock that bounced lightly along with his movements. “I’m-mmh...you’re gonna come way before me so he-help me out a little.”

Alec didn’t question it, just gripped Magnus in his firm hold and moved his hand up and down. Magnus thrust into his fist and down onto Alec’s cock, taking his pleasure on both ends. That was probably why Alec didn’t even realise Magnus was pushing the dildo into his loosened hole since he was so distracted with the sight of Magnus in bliss, but as soon as he felt it hit his prostate along with a particular hard bounce from Magnus, Alec screamed so loud he was sure every guest in the hotel heard him.

It was too much all at once but in the best way possible and Alec felt actual tears brim at his eyes as Magnus continued riding him and roughly thrusting the dildo in and out of him, each time hitting his prostate dead on. He tried desperately to continue stroking Magnus as furiously as he could muster and felt as Magnus’ free hand clasped around his own to aid him. That was when he lost it and came for the second time that night with a cry of Magnus’ name, shuddering as he filled Magnus with his release.

Alec wasn’t sure when Magnus came over his chest, too high on his post orgasm daze, but it can’t have been too long because he was still panting vehemently when Magnus collapsed on top of him.

“I think th-that was un-vanilla enough for our first try, wouldn’t you agree?” Magnus panted, his hot breath ghosting over Alec’s bruised neck and he felt as if he would combust with the overheating of his body.

“Mh.” Alec mumbled, still too dumbfounded and stunned over the mind blowing orgasm he’d just experienced. Magnus chuckled breathlessly and pulled himself up off Alec, slipping off Alec’s softening cock and Alec watched in awe as Magnus stood and come trickled down his smooth, sweat dampened thigh.

“I’ll go draw a bath for us my love.”

***

A couple of days later, Alec and Magnus stood outside the stairs leading into the private plane. They had said goodbye to their guests earlier that morning and Magnus had promised to organise a proper introduction with his friends for Alec once they returned.

Now, they prepared to leave for their honeymoon, which Alec had no idea how long was going to last.

“You’ve made us so proud Alec,” Maryse smiled, Robert looking just as happy beside her. “You’ll make an exceptional leader when you take over.”

“Thanks mom.” Alec beamed and bent down a little as she kissed his cheek. She then turned to Magnus and pulled him into a hug.

“You two enjoy your honeymoon.” Robert said and they both said goodbye before moving along to Luke and Jocelyn.

“You take care of my boy Alec,” she ordered with tears in her eyes and Alec instantly wrapped his arms around her.

“I always will...thank you.” He whispered. She pulled back and cupped his cheek, smiling at him before kissing it and then practically throwing herself into Magnus’ arms.

Luke shook Alec’s hand and patted his back. “You kids be safe and have fun alright?”

“Yes sir.” Alec saluted and Luke shook his head fondly.

“I think it’s safe for you to call me dad now.” Alec’s eyes widened a fraction and his heart lodged in his throat, he managed a nod though and forced himself to hold back his tears.

Once Magnus and he neared the end of the line waiting to say goodbye to them - seriously, they were going on their honeymoon, not to some planet to never return again - Clary and Isabelle pounced on the pair in a split second. The others joined in soon after and Alec thought it symbolised the warmth he felt in his heart perfectly, all the people he loved in one place, all together, and right by his side was the one he loved the most.

“I’m expecting that art studio and apartment soon, okay?” Clary said, pointing her finger in their direction with tears threatening to fall from her red rimmed eyes and Alec nodded.

“Of course, I literally owe you the world Clary, I can’t thank you enough.”

“Just keep that idiot happy,” she nudged her head in Magnus’ direction. “and it’ll be more than enough.” Alec nodded again, knowing he’d be content if that’s the only thing he did for the rest of his life. She smiled and moved to embrace Magnus and Alec watched on fondly before going over to Isabelle.

“What a turn of events eh?”

“Can’t say it’s a bad one though.” She wrapped her arms around Alec’s waist, looking up at him through her long lashes with her wide eyes that were brimming with tears. “I’m so happy for you big brother...and thank you for saving me.”

Alec ducked down to press a lingering kiss on her forehead. “I love you Iz...so much.”

“I love you too.”

***

Once their tear and happy smiles filled goodbye’s were done, Alec took Magnus’ hand in his own and led him into the plane. He sat down beside Magnus somewhat gracefully despite the soreness from the night before when Magnus had insisted on ‘doing him right’, all the while showing his strength and flexibility in ways that Alec was sure he wanted to explore more. Magnus leaned over and pecked his lips, smiling as he pulled back.

“Are you ready for the next adventure?” He asked.

“Will there be sex, me being dragged into stupid ideas, food and most importantly, you?” Alec raised his eyebrows, the hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

“Of course, my darling husband,” Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus’ dramatics. “it wouldn’t be an adventure otherwise.”

“Well in that case, what are we waiting for?”

“The plane to take off, the actual flight, then landing and driving to the hotel, probably sleeping off some jetla-”

Alec playfully hit his shoulder. “I was trying to be all cool and stuff and you totally killed my mojo.”

“You chose to marry me Alexander; you should have known what you were getting yourself into.”

“Well _clearly_ I chose wrong.” Alec teased, muttering under his breath to be more dramatic and Magnus gasped just as dramatically.

“You take that back!” He hit Alec’s arm.

Alec shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Take it back right this instant Alexander!”

“Or what?” Alec teased, taking delight in the way Magnus’ lips twitched as he tried to suppress his smile.

“I’ll revoke your kissing, cuddling, sex and fondling privileges for a week.”

It was safe to say that Alec took it back and Magnus kept true to his promise from before, utilising the spacious bathroom of the plane to its full extent.

It was the best beginning to an adventure Alec hoped would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh what a roller-coaster! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the story as a whole! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Honestly this was so fun to write and I hate to see it end so I was thinking of maybe doing like a mini series of the honeymoon in different destinations or like a few years ahead with Alec as CEO, Magnus as his own boss for his company and maybe Raf and Max too? That would all be away from the movie plot since that technically ends with the wedding but let me know what your thoughts are on it :D
> 
> Thank you once again! <3<3<3


End file.
